Love, Song & Friendship
by Annisa Shikinami Soryu
Summary: [AU] [Fem!Naruto] Naruto tak bisa meningat kenangannya saat bersama dengan sasuke, namun ia menemukan diary didalam sebuah flashdisk dan dia menangis saat membacanya, menyesal karena membubarkan Konohana, dan menyesal telah meninggalkan Sasuke. "Maafkan aku Sasuke, aku sangat bodoh!", [Naru's POV diawal cerita]. Warning inside, Happy Reading, R&R plis [Chapter 12 Updated]
1. Chapter 1

**Love, Song and Friendship**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship, Romance

Rate : T

warning :

OOC, Fem!Naru, Typo dan segala keburukan author pemula.

Naruto, adalah seorang gadis tomboy dan periang. Putri dari keluarga Namikaze. Ia hidup dengan sang Ibunda, Namikaze Kushina. Sementara sang ayah, Namikaze Minato bekerja diluar negeri.

karena kepribadiannya yang tomboy, naruto memiliki banyak teman, baik laki-laki dan perempuan. rambutnya yang pendek sebahu dan poni yang membingkai wajahnya memperjelas sifat tomboynya, dan kecantikannya.

Kushina, sang ibu adalah seorang pianis hebat. namun ketika ia menikah, ia memutuskan untuk berhenti dan hanya mengajar kursus Musik.

Kecintaan Kushina pada musik, mengalir didalam darah Naruto.

. . .

"Naruto, cepat bangun, sudah pagi." Kushina menepuk gumpalan yang terbungkus selimut.

"sebentar lagi~." terdengar suara pelan dibalik selimut.

"sayang, ini hari pertama kamu masuk SMA kan?"

"..." naruto terdiam malas.

"hm, mungkin akan ada festival musik untuk menyambut murid baru." kushina menyeringai.

kalimat terakhir dari kushina sukses membuat naruti menyibak selimutnya dan langsung terduduk dengan mata terbuka lebar.

"jam berapa sekarang?!" ujarnya antusias.

"jam tujuh."

"aku harus segera berangkat!" ia melompat dari kasur dan menuju kamar mandi.

sementara kushina hanya memijit pelipisnya karena melihat kelakuan putrinya.

begitulah naruto, selalu bersemangat jika berhubungan dengan hal yang ia sukai, Musik.

. . .

Naruto memakai sepatunya dengan semangat, mengibas roknya dari remah roti yang terjatuh dari mulutnya, dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"akfu fherangkhat." ujarnya seraya membuka pintu.

"iya, hati-hati dijalan sayang." balas kushina dengan senyum.

Naruto berjalan dengan semangat menuju sekolahnya. menyandarkan tasnya dibahu layaknya anak laki-laki. berjalan tanpa mempedulikan sekitarnya hingga seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"yo Naruto, selamat pagi!" ujar pemuda berambut coklat dengan tato segitiga merah di pipinya.

"selamat pagi Kiba."

"kau sudah tuli ya? aku sudah memanggilmu daritadi."

"eh begitukah?"

"ah sudahlah, ayo." kiba yang sudah menyadari sifat sahabatnya ini tidak mau memperpanjang pembicaraan.

Inuzuka Kiba adalah salah satu dari sahabat Naruto, selain Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata dan Chouji.

Mereka bersahabat semenjak SD dan selalu bersama, bahkan disekolah yang sama hingga SMA.

-skip time-

Naruto sedang terduduk dan menempelkan wajahnya diatas meja. Tersirat aura 'bosan' mengitari tubuhnya.

kiba yang duduk didepannya merasa riih dengan aura yang dipancarkan naruto.

"oy, naruto, kau kenapa."

"..."

"tidak disangka kita berada dikelas yang sama." ujar seorang pria gen- err, berbadan besar sambil mendekati naruto dan kiba, diikuti oleh dua orang gadis dan seorang pria berambut seperti nanas.

"mungkin ini takdir persahabatan!" sahut kiba dengan senyum lebar.

"hey, apa kalian sudah menentukan eskul apa yang kalian pilih?" ujar ino.

-brakk!-

naruto langsung berdiri mendengar pertanyaan dari ino dan menatap para sahabatnya dengan mata berbinar.

"Musik!" ujarnya semangat. "Kiba!" tatapannya beralih pada kiba.

"eh? apa?"

"ayo kita buat grup band seperti waktu SMP dulu! kalian juga!" ujarnya sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"aku sih oke-oke saja." sahut kiba.

"maaf naruto, tapi aku berniat masuk klub judo." ujar Chouji.

"a-ano, naru-chan, aku juga ingin masuk klub teater."

"hm, okelah hinata aku mengerti, kau bagaimana shikamaru?" pandangan naruto penuh harap pada shikamaru.

"gomen, aku juga tidak bisa."

"ke-kenapa?"

"aku tidak ingin terlibat hal yang merepotkan lagi." sahut shikamaru santai.

"ino bagaimana?!"

"aku? hm sepertinya kemampuan bass ku perlu dilatih, jadi aku~" ucapan ino terpotong karena naruto langsung memeluknya.

"kau memang yang terbaik ino~"

"kalau begitu sepulang sekolah nanti kita ke ruang klub musik untuk mendaftar ya." ujar kiba dan dibalas anggukan oleh naruto.

"semoga berhasil ya naruto!" chouji menepuk pundak naruto.

. . .

sepulang sekolah, naruto sudah bersiap dengan semangatnya untuk bergabung dengan klub musik.

"yosh! ayo kiba, ino! kita ke ruang klub musik."

"sabar naruto, biarkan aku membereskan buku ku dulu." sahut ino.

"ayolah, jika kita terlalu lama nanti para anggotanya akan pulang."

"itu tidak mungkin naruto."

"baiklah, ayo." ujar ino.

"semangat ya, naruto." ujar chouji.

"iya, kalian juga."

mereka bertiga berjalan dengan semangat menyusuri koridor menuju ruang klub dan membicarakan hal yang mereka sukai, Musik.

saat SMP, naruto dan teman-temannya membentuk sebuah grup band dimana dia dan Shikamaru menjadi Gitaris, Kiba menjadi Drummer, Ino menjadi Bassis, dan Hinata menjadi Vokalis.

Chouji yang tidak memiliki rasa percaya diri tidak ikut ambil bagian diatas panggung.

awalnya, hinata juga seperti chouji. dia malu untuk tampil didepan umum. Namun karena desakan dari naruto yang menjelaskan tentang indahnya berdiri diatas panggung untuk menghibur penonton dengan musik membuat hinata lebih percaya diri dan menjadikannya sebagai vokalis.

"yosh, kita sampai." ujar naruto saat sampai didepan pintu. "kalian siap?" sambungnya san dibalas anggukan oleh kedua temannya.

"permisi!" naruto membuka pintu dengan semangatnya dan langsung terkejut saat melihat kedalam.

tidak ada seorangpun didalam ruangan klub musik. Hanya ada empat buah sound system dan satu set drum, tapi tak ada seorangpun.

"benar kan dugaanku! mereka sudah pulang!" naruto mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"sepertinya begitu." kiba dan ino memasuki ruangan.

"tidak, kalau dilihat-lihat sepertinya ruangan ini sudah tidak dipakai untuk waktu yang lama." ujar ino seraya memegang salah satu sound system.

"eh? begitu kah?"

kiba duduk menghadap drum didepannya dan melakukan check sound. "kondisi nya masih bagus."

"ayo kita tanya sensei, kenapa klub ini tidak digunakan." ujar ino.

"Nice Idea!" sahut naruto dengan mata berbinar.

. . .

Diruang Guru, mereka menghampiri Hatake Kakashi selaku wali kelas mereka untuk menanyakan hal yang dibicarakan tadi.

"klub musik ya." kakashi memegang dagu nya. "sepertinya sudah dibubarkan karena anggotanya tidak cukup."

"di-dibubarkan?!" naruto mengalami shock mendendengar ucapan kakashi.

"iya, sisa anggotanya yang sebagian besar kelas tiga mulai fokus belajar untuk kelulusan, jadi klub musik tidak dilanjutkan lagi." sambung kakashi.

"hancur sudah." naruto terduduk lemas.

'lebay banget sih.' batin kiba.

"tapi tenang, kalau kalian ingin membentuk kembali klub musik, itu bisa saja asalkan anggotanya cukup." kakashi mengambil selembar kertas dimejanya. "ini surat permohonan membuat klub, isi nama kalian disini."

ino menerima kertas itu. "minimal empat orang ya, lalu bagaimana dengan pembimbingnya?"

"tenang saja, aku yang akan jadi pembimbing kalian." sahut kakashi dengan senyuman terulas dibalik maskernya.

"hey, naruto ayo semangat! kita bisa membentuk klub musik lagi!" kiba menepuk kepala naruto yang tengah terduduk.

"ha'i~"

"ya sudah, sekarang kita pulang dulu." ujar ino. "arigatou, kakashi sensei." dan hanya dibalas anggukan dari kakashi.

. . .

naruto merasa frustasi karena klub musik yang ingin ia ikuti telah lama dibubarkan, alhasil sepanjang jalan pulang dia hanya tertunduk lemas.

"sudahlah naruto, jangan sedih terus." ino menepuk bahu naruto. "kita hanya perlu mencari anggota untuk membangun kembali klub musik."

"eh? benarkah?!"

'dia baru sadar?!' batin ino dan kiba kompak.

"yosh! kalau begitu kita cari anggota lain besok!" naruto semangat dengan api membara di kedua matanya. "tapi sebelum itu, kita ke toko Uchiha dulu yuk."

"mau apa kau kesana?" tanya kiba santai.

"minggu lalu aku meninggalkan gitarku untuk ganti pickup dan senar, sepertinya hari ini sudah bisa diambil."

"ayo lah kalau begitu, aku juga sekalian mau lihat-lihat." sahut ino.

Uchiha, adalah pendiri toko musik terkenal di Konoha. Mereka melayani jual beli instrumen musik, servis dan juga disana lah Kushina mengajar kursus.

toko Uchiha terdiri dari tiga lantai. Lantai pertama tempat jual beli dan servis, lantai dua untuk studio rental, dan lantai tiga untuk kursus.

"maaf permisi!" ujar naruto seraya memasuki ruko berlantai 3 tersebut.

"hey naruto!" ujar seorang berambut merah yang sedang berdiri didepan kasir.

"hmm, aku tinggal sebentar ya naru, sepertinya ada bass yang bagus disana." ujar ino seraya menuju rak alat musik.

"aku juga mau beli beberapa kaset." kiba berjalan berlawanan arah dengan ino.

"okelah." jawab naruto singkat. "eh, Kyu-nii sedang apa disini."

"aku, hanya mengunjungi teman lama." ujarnya sambil menepuk pundak itachi yang berada didepan meja kasir. "kamu sendiri sedang apa?"

"ah, iya aku hampir lupa." naruto membulatkan bibirnya, dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah itachi. "itachi-san, apa gitarku sudah selesai diperbaiki?"

"tentu naruto, sebentar ya." itachi berbalik membelakangi naruto. "Sasuke! bawakan barang nomer 34!"

"oke!" terdengar suara dari dalam.

tak lama kemudian, seorang pemuda berambut raven keluar dengan membawa sebuah softcase gitar. "yang ini?" ujarnya saat mendekati itachi.

"iya." itachi meletakkan gitar diatas meja dan menyerahkannya pada naruto. "bisa dicek dulu naruto."

"gitar itu milikmu?" tanya sasuke.

"iya, memang kenapa?" sahut naruto sambil membuka softcase dan mengeluarkan gitarnya.

"Sienna Sunburst Stratocaster, tidakkah itu terlalu berat?" sambung sasuke.

"aku sudah terbiasa." naruto melingkari strap ke tubuhnya untuk menopang berat gitar.

naruto memejamkan matanya dan melantunkan beberapa kunci dasar gitar. "hm, tidak buruk."

"kau bisa mendengarnya? suaranya pelan kau tau?" kyuubi menatap serius adik perempuannya.

"tentu saja, etto, itachi-san bisa aku pinjam amplifiernya?"

"boleh saja naruto." itachi mengambil mini amplifier dari bawah meja kasir. "ini."

"oke lah." naruto memasang jack pada gitar dan menaikkan volume amplifier pada ukuran sedang.

naruto mulai melantunkan beberapa melodi dari lagu-lagu yang diketahuinya, dan membuat itachi, kyuubi dan sasuke takjub akan kemampuannya bermain gitar.

"yosh, ini lebih dari cukup." naruto melepas jack dan memasukkan kembali gitarnya kedalam softcase. "berapa biayanya itachi-san?"

"hm, untukmu gratis naruto." sahut itachi.

"hee?! tidak bisa begitu!"

"sudah terima saja naru-chan." kyuubi mengusap kepala naruto.

"huh, okelah kalau begitu, terima kasih itachi-san!" senyum lima jari terulas dari wajah putihnya. "kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ya." ia menggendong gitarnya.

"iya, kamu duluan saja, aku nanti pulang bersama kaa-san."

"aku tidak peduli~" ujar naruto seraya membalikan badan dan meninggalkan kyuubi yang sedang menahan urat di pelipisnya.

"adik yang kurang ajar." gumamnya pelan.

"tapi walau begitu, dia gadis yang unik ya?" ujar itachi.

"yah begitulah." kyuubi menatap naruto yang berjalan mendekati pintu dan disambut oleh kedua temannya.

"dan sepertinya ada yang jatuh cinta." itachi melirik kearah sasuke yang masih terpaku menatap kearah naruto sampai gadis itu keluar dari toko.

"dia hebat." gumam sasuke pelan.

"dia lebih berbakat darimu sasuke." itachi menyeringai.

"sepertinya begitu."

"dia murid kelas satu di Konohagakuen, tahun depan kau bisa satu sekolah dengannya sas." sambung itachi.

"a-apa maksudnya itu?!"

"maksudnya, dia akan jadi senpai mu."

"ke-kenapa jadi membicarakan hal itu sih!" sasuke kesal dan berbalik. "sudah, aku sibuk." dia meninggalkan itachi dan kyuubi.

"kau tidak keberatan kan kyuubi?"

"ahaha itu sih keputusan naruto saja." sahut kyuubi sambil tertawa ringan.

"ngomong-ngomong, kuliahmu libur?"

"yah, sekarang masih dalam proses penerimaan mahasiswa baru, aku mulai kuliah minggu depan."

"hahaha, kau hebat ya Kyuu, kita masih seumuran tapi kau sudah kuliah."

"kau juga mendapat tawaran yang sama denganku dulu kan?"

"iya, tapi aku menolaknya." jawab itachi. "aku ingin menikmati masa sekolah."

"masa sekolah ya, kita bersama hanya sampai kelas dua SMP."

"ya, kemudian kau diluluskan, dan dua tahun kemudian kau sudah kuliah."

Namikaze Kyuubi, adalah orang genius. dia menyelesaikan pendidikan SMP dan SMA dalam waktu 4 tahun melalui program study kilat.

awalnya, itachi mendapat tawaran yang sama denga kyuubi, namun ia menolaknya.

kembali ke naruto.

Naruto kini berjalan sendirian setelah berpisah dengan ino dan kiba di persimpangan sebelumnya.

ia berjalan sambil sesekali menatap langit biru yang cerah, seperti warna matanya.

senyum terulas dari bibirnya, ia mempercepat langkahnya dan mulai berlari.

"Suatu saat nanti!" gumamnya pelan. "suatu saat nanti! aku akan jadi musisi terkenal!" ujarnya setengah berteriak sambil berlari.

.

.

.

.

[To Be Continued]

.

.

an : bagi yang bingung, disini saya jelaskan. penampilan Namikaze Kyuubi itu mirip sama Natsume Kyousuke (little buster) dia seumuran dengan itachi yang baru kelas 2 SMA.


	2. Chapter 2

Love, Song and Friendship

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Girls Dead Monster Albums © Jun Maeda

Rate : T

genre : Friendship, Romance

warning :

OOC, TYPO, AU, Fem!Naruto, dan segala keburukan seorang author pemula.

chapter 2 : Forming Band

Naruto terbangun lebih awal dengan semangat mengingat ini hari kedua nya untuk sekolah.

ia bersemangat karena berniat untuk membangun kembali klub musik dan membentuk Band seperti keinginannya.

"ohayou gozaimasu!" ujarnya saat memasuki ruang makan.

"ohayou naruto." sahut kushina.

"yo, naru-chan." kyuu melambaikan tangannya pada naruto. "tumben sekali kau sudah bangun."

"kenapa kau masih disini?" sahut naruto seraya duduk disebelah kyuu.

"pertanyaanmu seolah tidak menginginkan aku untuk berada disini." ujar kyuu sweatdrop.

"naruto, kamu tidak boleh begitu." kushina melerai pembicaraan kakak beradik itu.

"hey, apa kau akan membentuk band lagi seperti saat kamu SMP dulu?" ujar kyuu namun hanya dijawab anggukan oleh naruto yang sedang memakan roti nya.

"semoga berhasil ya." kyuu mengelus kepala adiknya.

"terimakasih, aku berangkat sekarang." naruto beranjak dari duduknya setelah menghabiskan sarapannya.

"eh, cepat sekali." kushina terperanjat dengan kecepatan naruto saat makan. "kenapa buru-buru, ini masih jam delapan."

"aku harus mencari anggota lain untuk membentuk klub musik." naruto menggendong gitarnya. "ittekimasu."

"itterasai." jawab kyuu dan kushina bersamaan.

. . .

seperti biasa, Naruto berjalan tanpa peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Bahkan saat Kiba memanggil nama nya, ia tetap tidak peduli. Kecuali jika~

"hey Naruto! aku mendapat formulir gratis untuk pentas di Las Vegas!" teriak kiba.

"benarkah!?" naruto langsung menoleh dengan mata berbinar dan menghampiri kiba.

"tentu saja tidak bodoh." kiba terkekeh. "kamu ini, bisa tidak sih untuk membicarakan hal selain musik."

"..." naruto hanya terdiam dan kembali kedalam dunianya.

"haduh, kamu ini." kiba memijit pelipisnya.

"oh, Hinata! Ino! Ohayou!" teriak naruto saat melihat hinata dan ino.

'eh? dia menyadari keberadaan ino dan hinata? tapi tidak denganku?' batin kiba.

"hinata, bagaimana? apa kau mau merubah pikiranmu dan bergabung dengan klub Musik?"

'dia masih membicarakan musik?!' batin kiba jawdrop.

"gomen, naru-chan tapi aku sudah bergabung dengan klub teater." jawab hinata.

"oh okelah kalau begitu, tak apa." pandangannya beralih kepada ino. "kamu bawa Bass milikmu juga ino?!"

"tentu saja, siapa tau kita bisa latihan saat pulang sekolah nanti." sahut ino.

"hmm bagus, aku suka pemikiranmu yang tajam." naruto memejamkan mata sambil mengusap dagunya. "tidak seperti dia~" naruto melirik sinis kearah Kiba.

"hey aku kan drummer! apa aku harus membawa drumset ku kesekolah setiap hari?! aku bisa kena sakit pinggang nanti!" kiba kesal.

naruto masih menatap kiba, kini arti tatapannya berubah seolah dia tidak peduli dengan ocehan kiba.

"lihat! aku membawa stik drum milikku." kiba mengeluarkan stik dari dalam tasnya. "diruang klub musik kan' ada drum set, jadi aku hanya perlu membawa stik saja."

"oh iya kau benar juga." naruto memukul telapaknya pertanda ia baru mengerti. "baiklah, kamu ku maafkan!"

"seolah aku yang bersalah disini!" kiba makin kesal dengan sahabatnya yang musik addicted satu ini. sementara yang lainnya hanya tertawa melihat pertengkaran antara mereka.

. . .

Sasuke sedang berjalan menuju sekolahnya. Dia melewati para murid dengan gaya khasnya yang arogan. Wajar saja karena sasuke adalah idola disekolahnya saat ini.

Selain handal bermain gitar, wajahnya yang tampan ala Uchiha pun menjadi salah satu pesona yang kuat dari nya.

Biasanya saat disekolah, sasuke selalu menatap sekelilingnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi dan seolah mengatakan 'kalian tak sebanding denganku'. Namun semuanya berubah semenjak sasuke bertemu dengan dia, gadis cantik berambut kuning pendek yang kemarin datang ke toko nya.

Kini sasuke berjalan sedikit tertunduk, mengingat seorang gadis pirang dengan lihai nya memainkan nada gitar yang baginya cukup sulit.

"Namikaze Naruto ya." gumamnya pelan seraya berjalan menyusuri lorong.

"Sasuke-kun~" terdengar suara seorang gadis memanggilnya, namun diacuhkan oleh sasuke. "sasuke-kun tunggu! kenapa kamu mengabaikan aku?!"

sasuke tetap berjalan menghiraukan sakura hingga sampai didepan kelasnya. saat sasuke hendak membuka pintu, sakura menghalangi sasuke.

"sasuke, kenapa kamu mengabaikan aku?!"

"hanya karena kau vokalis band ku sekarang, bukan berarti kau adalah teman baikku." sasuke menyingkirkan badan sakura dan masuk kedalam kelas meninggalkan sakura yang kesal.

. . .

Naruto, ino dan kiba masuk kedalam ruang klub musik karena jam pertama masih belum dimulai.

"bagaimana kalau kita mainkan satu lagu." ujar naruto sambil mengeluarkan gitarnya.

"ide bagus, masih ada limabelas menit sebelum jam pertama." sahut ino juga mengambil bassnya.

"mau main lagu apa?" kiba duduk didepan drum.

"check sound saja dulu, kita mainkan Canon."

"tapi naruto, Canon intro nya menggunakan violin kan?"

"tenang ino, kita skip bagian itu langsung saja ke bagian melodi nya."

dub dub tssss. "yap, aku siap." ucap kiba.

"aku juga siap." sahut ino.

"oke, se~no!"

.

.

.

Sasuke sedang duduk menatap keluar jendela, melihat langit biru pagi yang cerah tak berawan.

'konohagakuen ya?' batinnya. 'tahun depan aku akan masuk kesana, agar aku bisa bersaing dengannya! Namikaze Naruto!'

.

.

.

"sudah kuduga kalian ada disini." ujar shikamaru saat membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam ruang klub musik.

"yo shika!" naruto memgulurkan tangannya dan melakukan 'brofist' dengan shikamaru. "ya, kami baru selesai latihan."

"aku hanya ingin mengingatkan, lima menit lagi pelajaran pertama dimulai." sahut shikamaru.

"oke, ayo kita masuk kelas." ujar naruto.

"bagaimana dengan alat musiknya?" tanya ino.

"tak apa, kita tinggalkan disini saja."

"ya sudahlah, ayo kita masuk."

naruto meninggalkan gitarnya di penyangga gitar didalam ruang musik, menutup pintu perlahan sambil menatap gitarnya. senyum tipis terulas dari wajah manisnya.

"sepertinya kamu senang sekali naruto." ujar shika.

"yeah." naruto mulai melangkah meninggalkan ruang musik menuju kelasnya.

"ah, kalian duluan saja, aku mau ke toilet." ujar shika mengambil arah berlawanan dengan naruto.

"iya shika, jangan sampai tersesat ya." naruto meledek dan hanya dibalas lambaian tangan shikamaru.

"naruto, apa kamu tidak melupakan sesuatu?" ucap ino.

"apa?"

"kita masih butuh satu orang anggota lagi untuk membentuk klub musik kan?"

"eh?" naruto terhenti dari langkahnya.

15%

24%

48%

75%

99%

-Brain Connected-

"ASTAGA AKU LUPA!" naruto berteriak sementara ino dan kiba hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan poker face. "tapi tenang, aku punya rencana untuk mengundang orang agar mau masuk kedalam klub kita!" sambung naruto. "ayo, kita harus cepat masuk kedalam kelas."

sesampainya didalam kelas, naruto berdiri didepan meja guru dengan pede-nya.

"yosh!" teriakannya menyita perhatian semua murid. "aku tau diantara kalian memiliki bakat musik terpendam dalam diri kalian!" sambungnya. "jadi?! apakah ada diantara kalian yang mau ikut denganku membangun kembali klub musik dan menggemakan masa muda kalian?!"

"jadi ini rencanamu naruto." gumam ino pelan seraya memijit pelipisnya.

"bagaimana?! apa kalian siap memba~hphh mphh fppffhh!" ucapannya terhenti saat kiba menutup mulutnya

"maaf, silahkan lanjutkan aktifitas kalian." kiba menyeret naruto menuju kursinya.

"apa yang kamu lakukan?!" naruto kesal. "aku baru saja memulai kampanye ku!"

"kamu ini seperti mencalonkan diri sebagai ketua OSIS kau tau?" ucap ino.

"eh? ketua OSIS?" naruto berpikir sejenak. "tunggu aku punya ide lain!"

"eh?" kiba dan ino hanya bisa memiringkan kepala menanggapi pernyataan sahabatnya yang extraordinary ini.

"maaf aku terlambat, aku sedikit tersesat saat perjalanan kesini tadi." ujar kakashi saat memasuki kelas. "baiklah kita mulai pelajaran hari ini."

.

-skip time-

. . .

bel pertanda waktu istirahat telah berbunyi, dan dengan sekejap naruto meninggalkan ruangan kelas.

ia mencari keberadaan seseorang yang ia percaya bisa membantunya. belum beberapa lama akhirnya ia menemukan orang tersebut.

"Itachi-san!" ujar naruto sambil berlari mendekati itachi.

"naruto, jangan berlari di koridor." ucap itachi saat naruto mendekatinya.

"ano itachi-san, selamat ya kudengar kamu masih menjabat sebagai ketua osis tahun ini."

"terimakasih naruto." sahut itachi dengan senyum khasnya.

"etto, dulu itachi-san pernah tampil saat di festival pendiri kan?"

"ah iya, dulu aku bersama Band ku, Akatsuki." ujar itachi. "namun itu penampilan terakhir kami karena aku mendaftar sebagai ketua osis, memang kenapa naruto?"

"umm, lalu bagaimana dengan anggota yang lain?"

"Deidara dan sasori pindah ke sunagakure, sementara yang lainnya, konan dan yahiko, karena kekurangan anggota mereka memutuskan untuk membubarkan klub musik, lagipula mereka sudah kelas tiga jadi mereka ingin fokus untuk belajar." ujar itachi menjelaskan.

"apakah mereka masih mau menjadi anggota? aku berniat mendirikan lagi klub musik namun kekurangan anggota."

"aku tidak bisa menjanjikannya, coba saja tanya langsung, biasanya mereka ada dikantin sekarang."

"baiklah, terimakasih itachi-san! jaa ne~" naruto meninggalkan itachi dan menuju kantin sekolah.

ia berjalan dengan semangatnya menuju kantin karena merasa hari ini adalah hari keberuntungannya. benar saja, sesaat sebelum sampai kantin ia berpapasan dengan yahiko dan konan.

"ah, sumimasen senpai!" ujar naruto saat dihadapan yahiko dan konan.

"iya, ada apa?" sahut konan lembut.

"ano, saya Namikaze Naruto."

"Namikaze? kamu adiknya Kyuu ya?" sahut konan sementara yahiko hanya merubah raut wajahnya menjadi kesal menatap naruto.

"etto, apakah kalian masih berminat bergabung dalam klub musik? aku ingin membangun kembali klub musik namun masih kekurangan anggota." ucap naruto panjang lebar.

"ch." yahiko berdecih. "kami sudah kelas tiga, tidak punya waktu untuk hal konyol dan sia-sia seperti itu." yahiko berjalan melewati naruto sementara naruto hanya mematung ditempat.

"gomen ne~" ucap konan.

"konan, ayo." yahiko memanggil konan tanpa memalingkan badannya, mereka meninggalkan naruto yang masih terdiam karena ditolak mentah-mentah oleh yahiko.

. . .

naruto berjalan lunglai masuk kedalam kelas dan menyita perhatian para sahabatnya.

"kau kenapa naruto?" tanya chouji.

"ah, tidak kenapa-kenapa." sahutnya seraya duduk dikursinya dan menempelkan pipinya pada meja.

"naruto yang periang berubah menjadi murung, jelas ada sesuatu yang terjadi." ucap shika.

"kamu kenapa naru-chan?" kali ini hinata yang angkat bicara.

"rencanamu gagal lagi?" sahut kiba.

"rencana?" hinata menoleh kearah kiba sementara naruto hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"semangatlah naruto, masih banyak cara untuk mengundang orang untuk menjadi anggota kita." ino menyemangati naruto.

naruto hanya kembali menghela nafas panjang seraya bel pertanda masuk jam pelajaran terakhir berbunyi.

.

.

.

diruang klub musik, naruto masih saja terduduk lemas dan menghela nafas panjang.

"naruto, kebahagiaanmu akan terhembus pergi jika kamu terus menghela nafas." ucap ino.

"iya, bagaimana kalau kita latihan sebentar." sahut kiba sambil memutar stik drum nya.

"ya, benar juga ya." naruto mengangkat sedikit kepalanya.

"permisi." ucap seseorang membuka pintu ruangan yang ternyata adalah kakashi. "wah kalian sudah berkumpul."

"kakashi sensei." ujar ino dan kiba kompak.

"kalian sudah membawa alat sendiri ya? kenapa tidak latihan?"

"kami masih belum mendapatkan anggota untuk melengkapi persyaratan." sahut naruto.

"oh begitu." kakashi duduk dibangku kosong yang berada disana. "ini kan masih hari kedua kalian disekolah ini, jalan masih panjang, semangat lah."

"itu benar naruto." sahut kiba.

"bagaimana cara kita mengundang orang agar masuk klub musik?" tanya ino.

"bagaimana kalau kita buat poster saja, dan ditempel di mading sekolah." ujar kakashi.

"ide bagus!" naruto kembali bersemangat. "bagaimana kalau kita berikan hadiah bagi orang yang pertama bergabung!"

"apa yang akan kamu berikan sebagai hadiah naruto?" tanya kiba.

"bagaimana kalau~" naruto melirik ino.

"tidak! aku tidak mau dijadikan hadiah!" ino langsung menolak.

"hey, aku belum mengatakan apapun! ino kau bisa baca pikiranku ya?!"

"sudah, kita buat poster undangan biasa saja." ucap kakashi. "jangan lupa meminta izin ketua osis untuk menempel poster di mading sekolah."

"baiklah." naruto mengeluarkan selembar kertas dan spidol. "~bergabunglah dengan klub musik, hubungi Namikaze Naruto dikelas 1-C atau diruang musik sepulang sekolah~" ia menulis dikertas tersebut. "begini cukup?"

"kurasa cukup."

"nanti aku akan meminta izin itachi-san dan menempelkannya dimading."

"hey, bagaimana kalau kalian sedikit latihan dan tunjukkan padaku kemampuan kalian?" ucap kakashi.

"okelah." naruto berdiri dan mengambil gitarnya, demikian juga ino dan kiba.

"lagu apa naru?" ucap ino.

"Crow Song." sahut naruto.

"crow song? aku tak pernah dengar." ujar kakashi.

"ini lagu buatan kami saat masih SMP, baiklah, se~no!"

kakashi sedikit tercengang saat melihat kekompakan dari mereka bertiga. permainan drum kiba yang pas, bass dari ino yang tidak monoton dan yang paling menyita perhatiannya adalah~

_haigo ni wa shatta ano kabe~_

_yubisaki wa tetsu no nioi~_

kakashi menatap takjub pada naruto yang bernyanyi sambil memainkan gitarnya tanpa canggung atau salah nada. layaknya pemain profesional.

_find a way koko kara~_

_found out mitsukeru~_

_rock o kanadero~_

_tooku o misuero~_

tanpa mereka sadari, ada orang lain yang mendengarkan mereka memainkan musik, orang itu berdiri disamping pintu, menyandsrkan punggungnya pada dinding dan melipat tangannya diatas dada. ia mengeratkan cengkraman tangannya saat mendengarkan naruto bernyanyi.

.

.

.

[To Be Continued]

an : yooo, bagaimana chapter kedua nya? bagus kah? buruk kah? ah saya akan kembali menjelaskan disini saya pake lagu nya GlDemo karena menurut saya lagu mereka pas untuk dibawakan oleh naruto dkk.

kenapa sasuke menjadi Kohai-nya naruto? kalo dia jadi senpai/teman seangkatan itu sudah terlalu umum menurut saya hehe. jadi saya buat sasuke jadi kohai nya saja. lagipula kalau jadi senpai, sasuke akan jadi terlalu sombong nanti (tau sendiri sifat sasuke). jadi saya mau buat sasuke tidak banyak berkutik dihadapan naruto.

apa sasuke akan pairing sama naruto? saya sih ngutamain Friendship di fic ini, tapi kita lihat chapter-chapter selanjutnya saja ya.

terimakasih sudah berkenan membaca, salam Asuka ichaa soryuu.


	3. Chapter 3

Love, Song and Friendship

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Girls Dead Monster Albums © Jun Maeda

Rate : T

genre : Friendship, Romance

warning :

OOC, TYPO, AU, Fem!Naruto, dan segala keburukan seorang author pemula.

chapter 3

naruto, ino dan kiba naru saja selesai latihan untuk hari ini. Sudah lebih dari seminggu semenjak ia menempel poster di mading sekolah namun belum ada satupun murid yang mau bergabung.

"harusnya kita menambahkan 'Ada gadis cantik yang menunggu diruang klub musik'." naruto bersandar malas diatas meja.

"bukankah itu mengubah tujuan mereka datang kesini kan?" sahut ino.

"ah benar juga sih."

"apa tidak ada cara lain?" ujar kiba.

"..." naruto hanya terdiam.

"oy naruto!"

"eh, maaf aku sedikit melamun hehe."

"haduh kamu ini."

naruto kembali menyandarkan kepalanya diatas tangan dan memikirkan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu.

**Flashback**

naruto sedang berjalan sendirian keluar dari gerbang sekolah sambil membawa gitar kesayangannya. Ino dan Kiba sudah pulang duluan karena mereka punya urusan dan meninggalkan naruto sendirian.

"naruto." terdengar suara seorang gadis memanggil naruto.

"eh." naruto menoleh dan melihat konan. "senpai? ada apa?"

"aku hanya ingin sedikit berbicara denganmu, bisa kita pulang bersama?"

"tentu saja senpai, dimana yahiko-senpai?"

"dia sedang diperpustakaan."

"oh begitu, apa yang ingin dibicarakan?"

"etto, mohon maaf ya untuk kejadian tempo hari, aku yakin yahiko tak bermaksud begitu."

"tak apa senpai, memang salahku juga karena mengajak kalian yang sedang fokus untuk belajar."

"kamu sangat optimis, sama seperti kyuu."

"kalian mengenal kyuu-nii?"

"tentu saja, kami bersama ditahun pertama dan kedua sampai akhirnya dia diluluskan."

"ahaha kakakku itu sedikit ceroboh, terimakasih telah berteman dengannya." naruto sedikit membungkuk.

konan hanya tersenyum. "dulu yahiko dan kyuu selalu bersaing dalam bermain gitar, mereka seperti rival."

"..." naruto hanya terdiam mendengarkan.

"walau begitu, yahiko dan kyuu sangat dekat, seperti sahabat yang tak terpisahkan walau mereka tak menyadari itu."

"kyuu-nii tak pernah bercerita padaku."

"lalu saat kyuu akan diluluskan dan akan kuliah diluar negeri, yahiko marah dan memaki kyuu karena dia merasa tak ada yang bisa menggantikan kyuu untuk bersaing dengannya, tapi dibalik itu sebenarnya yahiko kesal karena merasa kehilangan sahabatnya."

"begitu.."

"ya, saat kejadian itu yahiko seolah berubah, minatnya pada musik pun seperti menurun ditambah lagi dua orang anggota kami pindah sekolah dan itachi mendaftarkan diri sebagai ketua osis."

"dan klub musik kekurangan anggota untuk meneruskannya."

"begitulah." ujar konan. "saat kamu memperkenalkan diri pada kami, dan mengetahui kalau kau adiknya kyuu, itu membangkitkan kenangan kebersamaan kami."

"maaf senpai, aku benar-benar tidak tau." ujar naruto lirih.

"ini bukan salahmu naruto, hanya yahiko saja yang masih belum menerima kepergian kyuu." ujar konan sambil tersenyum. "sudah ya, aku belok disini naruto."

"iya, terimakasih senpai."

naruto berjalan sendirian kini. ia terus memikirkan cerita konan tentang persahabatan mereka dan memutuskan untuk bertanya pada kyuu saat sampai dirumah nanti.

"tadaima." ujar naruto saat masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"oh, okaerinasai naruchan." sahut kyuu yang sedang menonton tv.

"mana kaa-san?"

"sedang kerumah bibi kurenai untuk menjenguk putranya yang baru lahir."

"ne, kyuu-nii, aku mau tanya." naruto duduk disebelah kyuu setelah meletakkan gitarnya diantara mereka.

"apa?"

"aku tidak tau kalau kau ikut klub musik saat SMA dulu, aku juga tak melihatmu tampil bersama Akatsuki."

"oh itu, aku hanya sebagai pembantu dan bekerja dibalik panggung."

"kau handal dalam bermain gitar dan tidak tampil diatas panggung?"

"aku hanya tampil saat tahun pertama, dan ditahun kedua ada itachi, jadi aku tak mau direpotkan."

"kau tak mengunjungi yahiko-senpai sebelum kau kembali ke amerika?"

"..." kyuu hanya terdiam dan tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi.

"bukankah sebaiknya kamu mengunjunginya sebelum pergi?"

"kamu tidak mengerti naru, dia itu membenciku dan menganggapku rivalnya, karena itulah saat tahun kedua aku memutuskan untuk tidak tampil."

"tapi~"

"sudah, aku mau mandi." kyuu beranjak dari duduknya dan meninggalkan naruto.

"kyuu-nii."

**Flashback end**

naruto masih duduk menyandarkan kepalanya.

"oy naruto, kamu melamun terus." kiba menepuk kepala naruto.

"ah gomen, oh iya aku ditawarkan untuk bernyanyi akustik di cafe milik keluarga hyuuga kemarin, hinata yang menawarkannya." ujar naruto.

"kapan?" tanya ino.

"hari sabtu besok, sore."

"aku sih oke saja, bagaimana denganmu ino?"

"oke."

naruto tersenyum melihat kekompakan para sahabatnya. "kalau begitu kita nyanyikan dua lagu baru ini."

"eh? sudah buat lagu baru?" tanya ino.

"Ichiban no Takaramono dan My Song?" ujar kiba saat melihat judul lagu tersebut.

"iya, karena tema nya akustik, lebih baik lagu ini yang kita bawakan."

"oke, kita latihan sekali lagi memainkan lagu ini." ucap ino seraya bangkit dari duduknya.

"yosh!" ucap kiba dan naruto kompak.

. . .

Kyuu sedang berada dikamarnya mengemas barang-barang yang akan dia bawa besok lusa.

dia melihat dimeja belajarnya ada sebuah foto. dia berjalan mendekati meja dan mengambil foto itu.

tercetak disana gambar 6 orang yang saling merangkul satu sama lain. kyuu menatap foto itu dengan tatapan sedih saat melihat dirinya sedang tersenyum dan dirangkul oleh seorang laki-laki berambut orange jabrik disebelahnya.

-drrt drrrtt- ponsel disakunya bergetar.

"naru-chan?" gumamnya saat melihat nama yang tertera pada pengirim pesan.

_"kyuu-nii, kau pulang besok lusa kan? aku mau bicara denganmu nanti malam."_

kyuu hanya tersenyum dan memasukkan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku.

ia membawa foto yang tadi dipegangnya dan memasukkannya kedalam koper miliknya.

. . .

naruto dan yang lainnya telah selesai beratih dan kini ia sedang memasukkan gitarnya kedalam softcase.

"ayo pulang naruto." ujar kiba.

"ah kalian pulang duluan saja, aku ada urusan sebentar." naruto mengangkat softcasenya.

mereka berjalan bersama saat keluar dari klub musik tapi naruto mengambil arah yang berlawanan dengan ino dan kiba.

"sampai jumpa besok naruto." ucap ino.

"iya sampai jumpa." naruto melambaikan tangannya.

Naruto berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah yang sepi karena memang sudah lewat dari jam pulang, hanya ada beberapa siswa yang masih disana untuk mengikuti kegiatan klub.

langkah naruto terhenti didepan sebuah ruangan.

"mereka pasti disini." gumam naruto saat didepan ruang perpustakaan.

ia membuka pintu dan berjalan masuk, melihat sekeliling hingga menemukan orang yang ia cari.

"senpai." ujar naruto saat mendekati yahiko dan konan.

"naruto?" sahut konan.

"jika kau masih mau mengundang kami kembali menjadi anggota klub, lebih baik kau pergi." ketus yahiko tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku yang ia baca.

"bukan, aku hanya ingin kalian datang ke cafe hyuuga besok sore untuk melihat penampilan band ku."

"..." yahiko hanya diam.

konan menatap sedih yahiko kemudian beralih menatap naruto. "kami usahakan datang naruto." konan tersenyum.

"terimakasih senpai." naruto sedikit membungkuk dan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"semoga saja mereka mau datang." ucap naruto saat keluar dari perpustakaan.

.

.

ia berjalan pulang sendirian menuju rumahnya, namun langkahnya terhenti karena ada orang yang menghalangi jalannya saat mereka berpapasan.

"kau, adiknya itachi-san kan?"

"kau, naruto." sasuke memyeringai.

"selamat tinggal." ucap naruto seraya berjalan melewati sasuke.

"ch." sasuke hanya berdecih dan melanjutkan langkahnya. 'baru kali ini ada gadis yang dengan mudahnya mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan mengacuhkanku, kau menarik Naruto-senpai.' batin sasuke.

. . .

"tadaima." ujar naruto saat masuk kedalam rumah.

"okaerinasai naruto."

"kaa-san, kok sudah pulang?"

"yah, yang kursus hari ini tidak terlalu banyak, jadi kaa-san bisa pulang lebih awal."

"kyuu-nii mana?"

"sepertinya ada dikamarnya."

"yasudah, aku mau mandi dulu ya kaa-san."

"iya, kaa-san akan siapkan makan malam."

"arigatou kaa-san." naruto naik ke lantai dua menuju kamarnya.

langkahnya terhenti saat didepan kamar kyuu.

-tok tok- "kyuu-nii, kau didalam?"

"iya." sahut kyuubi dari dalam kamar.

"bisa kita bicara sebentar."

"masuk saja."

naruto membuka pintu kamar kyuu dan melihat sekeliling.

"kau lihat apa? aku disini." ujar kyuubi yang sedang duduk didepan tv sambil memainkan PS nya.

"kamar ini akan jadi milikku saat kamu pergi, aku berpikir akan menjadikannya gudang."

"ya ya, terserah." kyuu kembali melanjutkan permainannya.

"tumben tidak marah?" naruto duduk diatas kasur yang berada dibelakang kyuu.

"apa yang mau kamu bicarakan?"

"besok sore, band ku akan tampil di cafe hyuuga."

"lalu?"

"sebelum kau pergi, datanglah."

"akan kuusahakan."

naruto beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan kyuubi. "kumohon datanglah kyuu." ucapnya sebelum menutup pintu dan meninggalkan kyuu dalam diam.

. . .

keesokan harinya, naruto pergi kerumah ino untuk latihan dan berangkat bersama disore harinya.

"permisi." ujar naruto didepan gerbang rumah ino.

"ah naruto, silahkan masuk, yang lain sudah datang." ucap ino saat keluar dari pintu rumahnya dan membuka gerbang.

"dimana kiba?" ujar naruto saat masuk keruang tamu dan melihat ada chouji, shika dan hinata disana. tapi tak ada kiba.

"kau tau sendiri sifat kiba kan naruto? jam miliknya mundur satu jam." sahut shikamaru.

"hey naruto, kudengar kamu sudah buat lagu baru! kami ingin dengar."

naruto tersenyum, ia duduk disofa sebelah hinata dan mengeluarkan gitar akustik yang dibawanya.

.

.

.

sasuke sedang berada dikamarnya sambil memainkan gitar kesayangannya sambil sesekali menatap keluar jendela.

"sasuke, apa kau sibuk?" ujar seseorang dari luar kamar sasuke.

"masuk saja." sahut sasuke, dan itachi langsung masuk kedalam kamar sasuke.

"apa aku mengganggumu?"

"tidak, ada apa?"

"naruto mengundangku untuk melihatnya tampil di cafe hyuuga nanti sore, apa kamu mau ikut?"

"boleh." jawabnya singkat.

"apa kau akan mengajak pacarmu?"

"pacar? siapa?"

"gadis berambut pink itu."

"dia bukan pacarku."

"okelah, nanti sore ya."

"hn."

-skip time-

.

. .

. . .

hari sudah menjelang sore, sudah waktunya naruto dan teman-temannya untuk berangkat.

"baiklah, sudah waktunya." ucap naruto. "ayo berangkat."

"ayo." sahut yang lainnya kompak.

naruto berdiri dan mengangkat softcasenya kemudian mengulurkan tangannya dihadapan sahabatnya.

"semoga penampilan kita hari ini berjalan lancar!" ucap naruto bersemangat dan yang lainnya ikut menyatukan tangan mereka.

"YOSH!" teriak mereka bersamaan.

. . .

yahiko dan konan sedang berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota untuk sekedar refreshing, namun bukan itu tujuan mereka yang sebenarnya.

"yahiko."

"ya?"

"tak kusangka kamu mau datang."

"aku tak ingin melihatmu pergi sendiri dan digoda oleh pria lain."

konan hanya tersenyum mendengar pernyataan yahiko.

"kau lihat tatapan naruto kemarin? sepertinya dia sangat serius."

"..." yahiko hanya terdiam.

"semangatnya sama sepertimu yahiko."

"kita sampai." ujar yahiko saat sampai didepan cafe yang dituju.

"ramai sekali." konan melihat keadaan cafe yang kumayan ramai pengunjung.

"apa kamu berubah pikiran?"

"tidak, aku mau melihat penampilan naruto."

"baiklah, ayo kita masuk."

sementara itu dibelakang panggung, naruto dan teman-temannya sedang bersiap untuk tampil.

"wajahmu terlihat pucat naruto." ujar kiba yang langsung menyita perhatian temannya yang lain.

"kamu sakit naruto?" ino memegang dahi naruto. "tidak panas."

"ahaha aku hanya gugup." naruto terkekeh untuk mencairkan suasana.

"sudah saatnya tampil naru-chan." ucap hinata.

"kalian siap?" ujar naruto menyemangati. "ayo kita hibur mereka." naruto mengambil jalan pertama dan diikuti oleh ino dan kiba naik keatas panggung.

naruto langsung duduk diatas kursi yang disediakan sambil membawa gitar akustiknya dan menyesuaikan letak mikrofon didepannya.

"selamat sore, kami dari klub musik konohagakuen diundang kesini sebagai pengisi acara." ucap naruto. "kami harap kalian menikmatinya." naruto tersenyum dan langsung memainkan gitarnya.

alunan dari petikan gitar naruto mulai menghanyutkan suasana dan menyita perhatian semua orang yang ada disana. termasuk Konan dan Yahiko.

_kao o awashitara, kenka shite bakari~_

_sore mo ii omoide datta~_

_kimi ga oshietekureta nda mou kowaku nai~_

_donna fujiyuu demo shiawase wa tsukameru dakara~_

baru saja naruto mulai melantunkan intro lagunya, namun sudah ada penonton yang berlinang air mata karena lirik yang ia tulis benar-benar mendalam. bahkan yahiko tertegun mendengar suara naruto.

_hitori demo yuku yo tatoe tsurakute mo~_

_kimi to mita yume wa kanarazu mottekuyo~_

_kimi to ga yokatta hoka no dare demo nai~_

_demo mezameta asa kimi wa inai nda ne~_

"liriknya benar-benar menggetarkan hatiku." ucap konan.

"naruto~" ujar chouji dibelakang panggung yang mulai menangis terharu.

kyuu juga berada disana, mendengar suara adiknya bernyanyi sebelum dia pergi ke amerika.

lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh naruto benar-bemar mengingatkan persahabatannya dengan yahiko dan yang lainnya.

"naruto." gumam kyuu pelan.

_megutte nagarette toki wa utsuroi da~_

_mou nani ga atta ka omoidasenai kedo~_

_me o tojitemireba dareka no waraigoe~_

_nazeka sore ga ima~_

_ichiban mo takaramono~_

berakhirnya lagu pertama yang dibawakan naruto diiringi oleh suara tepuk tangan keras oleh penonton. bahkan ada yang berteriak meluapkan rasa terharunya.

naruto menatap kearah pintu masuk dan melihat konan beserta yahiko berdiri disana. senyum terulas diwajahnya saat menoleh kearah yang berlawanan ia melihat sang kakak juga ada disana.

. . .

"cepatlah sas, kita terlambat." ujar itachi menunggu langkah sasuke yang malas. "kalau kamu jalannya lambat, kita takkan sempat melihat penampilannya Naruto."

'Naruto~Naruto~Naruto.' kata terakhir yang diucapkan itachi membuat sasuke tertegun sesaat dan langsung mempercepat langkahnya melewati itachi.

"wow kau semangat sekali sas."

"urusai." ucap sasuke ketus.

tak berapa lama kemudian mereka sampai didepan cafe hyuuga. sasuke bisa melihat dari jendela luar naruto sedang duduk diatas panggung dan memainkan gitarnya.

"menunggu apa sas? ayo masuk." itachi menepuk pundak sasuke untuk menyadarkannya.

sasuke hanya terdiam dan mengikuti kakakknya masuk kedalam cafe.

"hey, konan, yahiko, kalian disini juga?" ucap itachi saat melihat kedua sahabatnya.

"naruto yang mengundang kami." jawab konan sementara yahiko masih terfokus pada naruto yang menyanyikan lagu keduanya.

_kanaetai yume wa todokanai yume ga aru koto sore jitai ga~_

_yume ni nari kibou ni nari hito wa ikiteikeru ndaro~_

_tobira wa aru soko de matteiru~_

_dakara te o nobasu yo~_

lagi-lagi sasuke dibuat kagum, kali ini oleh suara naruto. walaupun dia seorang gadis tapi suaranya tidak terlalu sopran. ia menatap serius pada gadis blonde tersebut.

_kujiketa kimi ni wa mou ichido tatakaeru tsuyosa to jishin to kono uta o~_

_otoshita namida ga kou iu yo~_

_konna ni mo yogorete minikui~_

_sekai de~_

_deaeta~_

_kiseki ni~_

_arigatou~_

tepat saat berakhirnya lagu yang terakhir dinyanyikan oleh naruto, ia terkulai lemas dan terhuyung dari tempat duduknya hingga akhirnya ia terjatuh.

"Naruto!" semua orang yang mengenalnya langsung berteriak dan menghampiri naruto, termasuk konan dan yahiko.

naruto langsung dibawa oleh kyuu kebelakang panggung sementara yang lainnya mengikuti dibelakangnya.

setelah kyuu meletakkan naruto diatas sebuah sofa, semua temannya berdiri mengitarinya.

"naruto! naruto!" ino mencoba menyadarkan naruto yang pingsan, air matanya mulai berlinang karena panik.

-guuuuuuu-

"eh?" ucap semuanya kompak.

"apa dia pingsan karena lapar?" gumam sasuke.

"ra-ramen~" gumam naruto dalam pingsannya.

"brengsek!" ino kesal dan membalik sofa yang ditiduri naruto sampai naruto terjerembab dan tersadar.

"itta~" naruto mengusap wajahnya yang membentur lantai.

"kamu bagaimana sih kyuu! tidak mempedulikan adikmu!" yahiko menarik kerah kyuu.

"eh?! aku tidak tau karena saat aku bangun tadi pagi dia sudah tidak ada."

"hey, kyuu kau masih disini? kukira kau sudah kembali ke amerika." ujar itachi sambil melerai mereka berdua.

yahiko terhenti dan melepas cengkramannya. ia sadar ini pertama kalinya mereka saling berbicara setelah mereka bertengkar dulu.

"naruto, jadi kamu merencanakan ini semua?" kyuu menatap naruto yang sedang diberi sebuah yakisoba oleh hinata.

"ehehe~" naruto hanya terkekeh sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "arigatou hinata." ucapnya setelah menerima yakisoba pemberian hinata. "tidak ada hal yang lebih indah dari persahabatan." naruto berdiri, menepuk celananya dan duduk kembali diatas sofa yang posisinya sudah dibenahi oleh chouji dan shikamaru. "dua lagu yang ku buat tadi juga terinspirasi dari cerita konan-senpai, tentang persahabatan kalian."

"naruto, kamu~" kyuu tertunduk. "my best imouto!" kyuu berhambur hendak memeluk naruto namun tertahan karena telapak kaki naruto tepat berada diwajahnya dan membuat semua yang berada disana tertawa melihatnya.

. . .

keesokan harinya, Yahiko, konan, itachi, dan juga naruto mengantar kepergian kyuu dibandara. tak ada pembicaraan diantara mereka. hanya kesunyian.

"ehem." naruto berdehem.

"eh iya, sudah waktunya berangkat." kyuu melihat jam ditangannya. ia mendekati yahiko. "arigatou na, yahiko." kyuu mengulurkan tangannya.

yahiko tersenyum dan menjabat tangan kyuu. "berterimakasihlah pada adikmu, lagunya benar-benar menyentuh hatiku."

"arigatou, naru-chan." kyuu mengelus kepala adiknya dan dibalas senyuman manis naruto.

"aku akan menunggumu kembali kyuu." gumam yahiko.

"yea, dan kita buktikan siapa yang lebih baik diantara kita, aku takkan mengalah lagi." sahut kyuu dengan senyuman, atau lebih tepatnya ia menyeringai.

"sampai saat itu datang, kau jangan sampai kalah dari orang lain selain aku."

kyuu hanya memejamkan matanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada konan. "konan, jaga orang bodoh ini baik-baik ya." ia menunjuk yahiko.

"tentu saja kyuu."

"baiklah aku pergi." kyuu meninggalkan mereka dan menuju kedalam pesawat yang akan dia naiki menuju amerika. namun baru beberapa langkah, ia terhenti dan berbalik menatap naruto. "oh iya, kemarin kau dapat kiriman dari tou-san, ada dikamarku." gumam kyuu dan hanya dijawab oleh ibu jari milik naruto. dan kyuu melanjutkan langkahnya lagi.

"arigatou, naruto." gumam yahiko yang masih menatap kepergian kyuu.

"no problemo." naruto beranjak pergi meninggalkan lobby.

. . .

. . .

[To Be Continued]

an : yooo! bagaimana chapter 3? menurut saya sih kurang bagus, karena saya sedang tidak terlalu konsentrasi menulis hehe, tapi ada kejutan di chapter 4 lho.

wordnya kurang? gomen ne~ saya sibuk kuliah dari pagi, dan sore nya saya kerja part time. maaf ya ga bisa nulis panjang2.

siapa orang yang selalu mendengarkan naruto dkk latihan? ada dichapter 4

buat yang suka pairing itakyuu maaf ya~ saya fokus ke friendship untuk fic ini.

Next Chapter! Summer Festival dan tentunya di liburan musim panas naru, akan ada seseorang yang datang mengunjunginya. siapa ya~

terimakasih sudah berkenan menbaca, sampai ketemu di chapter 4.

review?


	4. Chapter 4

**Love, Song and Friendship**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Girls Dead Monster Albums © Jun Maeda

Rate : T

genre : Friendship, Romance

warning :

OOC, TYPO, AU, Fem!Naruto, dan segala keburukan seorang author pemula.

chapter 4

Seseorang tengah berdiri, bersandar pada dinding dengan kedua tangan masuk kedalam saku celananya. ia berdiri disana hampir setiap hari saat pulang sekolah untuk mendengarkan naruto berlatih bersama band nya. terulas senyum dibibir orang itu saat naruto selesai memainkan lagu andalannya, Crow Song.

"phew." naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas kursi.

"hey naruto." gumam ino mendekati naruto. "sudah hampir dua bulan dan belum ada anggota baru." ujarnya sambil duduk disebelah naruto.

"ya aku tau." naruto menyandarkan punggungnya dan menatap langit langit.

"sebentar lagi festival musim panas kan." ujar kiba sambil membuka botol air mineral.

"eh?" naruto tersentak dan menatap kiba. "benar juga ya, kalau kita belum mendapatkan satu anggota lagi kita tidak bisa ikut kedalam festival musim panas!"

-sreet- pintu ruangan terbuka, dua orang masuk kedalam ruangan dan menyita perhatian naruto dan yang lainnya.

"senpai." gumam naruto saat melihat yahiko dan konan yang masuk.

"apa kami mengganggu naruto?" ucap yahiko.

"ah, tidak juga sih."

"boleh kami duduk?" sambung yahiko.

"tentu saja, silahkan." naruto mempersilahkan. "ada apa senpai?"

"kami sudah memutuskan." ucap konan saat duduk disebelah ino. "kami akan meminjamkan nama kami untuk memenuhi persyaratan agar klub musik bisa didirikan lagi."

"eh? hountou desu ka?" naruto terperanjat dari duduknya.

"iya, aku sudah sering memperhatikan kalian saat latihan." ucap yahiko. "kami percaya kalau kalian bisa mencapai mimpi yang tak bisa kami wujudkan."

"sepertinya kami memiliki stalker." gumam kiba.

"hmm? nani?" yahiko tersenyum sinis dan menatap tajam pada kiba.

"na-nande mo nai." kiba gugup melihat tatapan yahiko.

"tapi maaf, seperti yang aku katakan, kami hanya meminjamkan nama, kami tidak bisa ikut berpartisipasi."

"tak apa senpai, itu lebih dari cukup, hontou ni domo arigatou gozaimsu!" naruto membungkukkan badannya.

"sebentar lagi festival musim panas, kami berharap banyak dari penampilan kalian." yahiko beranjak dari duduknya. "maaf, kami harus pergi sekarang naruto." konan pun mengikuti yahiko.

"jangan kecewakan kami ya." ujar konan seraya mengejar langkah yahiko.

naruto, ino dan kiba berdiri sejajar dan bersama membungkukkan badannya. "arigatou gozaimasu! senpai!" ucap mereka kompak.

"kurang dari dua bulan lagi festival musim panas, apa rencanamu naruto?" tanya ino.

"hmm, aku memikirkan lagu apa yang akan kita mainkan."

"crow song! itu wajib." seru kiba.

"aku baru membuat lagu baru lho." naruto mengeluarkan setumpuk kertas dari tasnya. "ini." ia meletakkannya diatas meja.

"wow, cepat sekali kau membuat lagu naruto." kiba membaca kertasnya. "Brave Song?" ucap kiba setelah membaca judulnya.

"ya, kita nyanyikan lagu ini, kemudian Crow Song." sahut naruto. "bagaimana menurutmu ino?"

"menurutku, kita harus latihan dulu untuk lagu baru ini." jawab ino.

"yo, minna bagaimana perkembangannya?" ujar kakashi saat membuka pintu.

"kami sudah memdapat anggota untuk memenuhi persyaratan sensei!" naruto semangat.

"lalu? mana formulir pengajuannya?" kakashi mengulurkan tangannya.

"eh?" semangat naruto pudar seketika karena dia lupa dimana dia meletakkan kertas formulir itu. "etto~"

"pasti dia lupa dimana dia meletakkan kertasnya." kiba menepuk dahinya.

"ketua yang tidak bertanggung jawab." sahut ino sementara kakashi hanya sweatdrop.

"sudah jangan dipikirkan, akan ku ambilkan formulir yang baru, kali ini langsung diisi, dan serahkan padaku ya." ujar kakashi seraya meninggalkan ruangan untuk mengambil kertas formulir yang baru.

. . .

naruto membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasurnya yang berwarna orange dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan malas.

"oh iya aku lupa, kyuu-nii bilang tou-san mengirimkan sesuatu untukku." naruto melompat dari kasurnya dan melangkah menuju kamar kyuubi.

"wah, kamarnya benar-benar kosong." ucapnya saat memasuki kamar kyuu dan melihat sekeliling. hanya ada kasur dan meja belajar milik kyuu.

namun yang menyita perhatiannya adalah box yang berada diatas kasur milik kyuu.

"jadi ini paket milikku?" naruto memdekati box itu dan membuka isinya. "apa ini?" ia mengangkat benda didalamnya yang ternyata adalah sebuah dress selutut tanpa lengan berwarna orange. "eh? pasti tou-san salah kirim!" gumamnya.

dibawah dress itu terdapat sepucuk surat yang ditulis tangan. dari tulisannya naruto mengenali kalau itu tulisan ayahnya, Minato.

_"naruto sayang, bagaimana? apa kau menyukai hadiah yang ku kirimkan padamu? kami akan berkunjung saat liburan musim panas nanti! kakakmu sangat merindukanmu, dia yang memilih dress itu untukmu. Sampai jumpa dimusim panas besok, M.N."_

"eh? i-ini bohong kan?" naruto menatap surat itu dengan tatapan ngeri. "di-dia akan datang kesini?!" tangannya bergetar.

-srek srek srek- naruto merobek surat itu dengan senyuman terpaksa menghiasi wajahnya dan melempar potongan surat itu ke udara. "ahaha ini pasti bohong kan? atau mungkin aku sedang bermimpi." ia memasukkan kembali dress itu kedalam kotak dan memasukannya kedalam kolong kasur kyuubi.

"aku yakin aku sedang bermimpi, atau rubah bodoh itu sedang mengerjaiku." naruto melangkah keluar dari kamar kyuu.

naruto kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas kasur miliknya dan mengambil ponsel yang terletak tidak jauh darinya.

dia mulai mengetik sebuah pesan dan mengirimnya pada kyuu.

tidak lama kemudian ponselnya berdering, kyuu menelponnya.

"moshi-moshi!" naruto mengucap salam. "kyuu-nii bercanda mu tidak lu~"

"na-naruto~" kalimat naruto dipotong oleh suara seorang gadis dari sebrang sana. -click- naruto mengakhiri panggilan dengan wajah memucat.

"aku hanya kelelahan, ini pasti hanya mimpi di siang bolong." naruto tersenyum dipaksakan. "lebih baik aku tidur." dia menutup wajahnya dengan bantal jeruk kesukaannya.

. . .

Hari terus berganti hingga tak terasa festival musim panas kurang dari seminggu lagi. sementara murid yang lain sibuk mendekorasi kelas mereka, naruto sendirian berada diruangan klub musik.

ia sangat menantikan festival musim panas, di sisi lain ia tidak ingin liburan musim panas untuk segera datang.

"haah~ bosan." ia menguap bosan. karena cuaca mulai panas, ia menggulung lengan seragamnya hingga siku dan mengikat rambutnya yang sebahu dengan gaya ponytail. makin menunjukkan sisi tomboynya.

-srekk- pintu ruangan terbuka dengan kasarnya hingga naruto terkejut.

"ternyata benar kau disini!" ujar ino mendekati naruto. "yang lain sedang sibuk mendekorasi kelas dan kamu malah santai disini?!"

"aku tidak tertarik untuk itu." naruto mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela.

"tak apa, karena dekor kelas sudah usai, sekarang saatnya fitting untuk pembuatan seragam!" ino menarik belakang kerah naruto dan menyeretnya.

"seragam? seragam apa?!"

"tentu saja seragam Maid untuk para wanita bodoh!"

"eh?!" dahi naruto membiru mendengar kata Maid yang berarti dia harus mengenakan pakaian wanita. "tidak! aku tidak mau! siapa saja tolong aku!"

"damare!" ino menghadiahkan pukulan dikepala naruto dan membuatnya benjol serta mengepulkan asap. naruto langsung tak sadarkan diri.

. . .

naruto mengerjapkan matanya untuk membiasakan cahaya yang menerpa iris shapire nya. ia melihat seisi ruangan kelas yang seluruhnya wanita sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"a-ada apa ini?" gumamnya.

"naruto, kau tak apa?" ujar tenten yang kini berada didepan wajahnya.

"entahlah, yang aku ingat hanya seseorang memukulku hingga aku tak sadarkan diri." ia mengusap kepalanya dan menatap ino yang bersiul seolah tak tau apa-apa.

"oh begitu, bisa kamu berdiri dan pegang ini naruto?" tenten memberikan sebuah nampan pada naruto.

"untuk apa ini?"

"pegang saja, dan coba ucapkan 'Selamat Datang'."

"Se-selamat Datang." ucap naruto gugup.

"kawaii!" ucap semua siswi kompak.

naruto menatap mereka bingung dan kemudian melihat kearah cermin disebelahnya.

ia melihat seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang yang digerai mengenakan pakaian Maid berwarna hitam dengan renda putih yang menatap balik kearahnya.

"thee! apa-apaan ini!" ia merubah raut wajahnya kesal. "ino!"

"ehehe." ino hanya tersenyum sambil menunjukkan huruf V dari jarinya.

"kamu cocok sebagai penerima tamu naruto!" ucap tenten.

"apa?! aku menolak, aku tidak mau! lebih baik aku bekerja didapur saja."

"kalau kamu tidak mau, band kita tidak boleh tampil di acara penutupan nanti lho!" gumam ino.

rasanya kepala naruto tertimpa oleh tulisan MUTLAK yang terbuat dari batu besar. ia pun jatuh terduduk.

"aku mendengar suara, seperti ada yang hancur." gumamnya pelan. "harga diriku hancur."

"jangan berlebihan naru-chan, kamu terlihat cantik mengenakan itu." hinata mencoba menghibur.

"apa aku akan mengenakan pakaian ini selama festival?"

"tidak, kamu hanya bertugas di hari terakhir saja."

"ba-baiklah." gumamnya pelan.

. . .

Akhirnya festival musim panas dibuka dengan pidato panjang yang disampaikan oleh kepala sekolah Konohagakuen, Sarutobi Hiruzen. naruto yang tidak menyukai hal yang membosankan berada diruang musik bersama kiba dan shikamaru.

"oi, shika, aku tidak tau kamu mengajukan diri sebagai sukarelawan untuk patroli di festival ini." gumam naruto sambil menatap shikamaru yang sedang asyik tiduran dikursi.

"hoaah~" shika menguap. "aku hanya tidak mau melakukan hal yang merepotkan seperti mengenakan pakaian pelayan."

"ch, kau menghinaku ya?" naruto membuang muka dan menatap kiba yang sedang asyik membaca komik.

"kiba, apa kau siap untuk tampil di acara penutupan nanti?"

"tentu saja siap." sahut kiba tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"kita menyanyi satu lagu saja." gumam naruto.

"eh? kenapa?" kiba menatap intens naruto.

"aku kurang percaya diri dengan Brave Song."

"ya itu terserah denganmu, kamu pemimpinnya." kiba kembali membaca komiknya.

-drrt drrt- ponsel disaku naruto bergetar.

"ino?" gumam naruto saat melihat nama pengirim.

_"kamu dimana? kamu tugas didapur untuk hari ini dan besok lusa."_

"ch." naruto berdecih dan beranjak dari duduknya.

"mau kemana?" ujar kiba.

"sepertinya pidato kepala sekolah sudah selesai, aku mau kembali ke kelas."

"maksudmu, Maid Cafe?" kiba menyeringai.

"urusai." naruto melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruang musik.

Naruto termasuk gadis yang mandiri, ia jago dalam hal memasak karena kushina mengajarkannya sejak ia masih kecil.

untuk hari pertama dan ketiga naruto bertugas didapur dapat sukses ia kerjakan. namun hari ini, hari terakhir festival musim panas adalah yang paling berat bagi naruto. Ia harus mengenakan kostum Maid.

"ino, sepertinya aku tak enak badan." gumam naruto lirih.

"oh begitu? kalau begitu kamu istirahat saja naruto."

"benarkah?!" naruto berbinar.

"ya, aku akan memberitahu itachi-senpai kalau kita tidak bisa tampil nanti karena kamu sakit."

"cho-chotto matte! aku baik-baik saja!"

"kalau begitu cepat kenakan pakaianmu."

"aku sudah mengenakan pakaian kau lihat?"

"maksudku pakaianmu yang ini~" ino mengangkat tinggi kostum maid yang akan dikenakan oleh naruto.

"tidaaaaaaak~" naruto mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

.

.

.

dan disinilah naruto, didepan pintu masuk dengan menggunakan kostum maid.

menyapa setiap pengunjung yang datang dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"selamat datang, silahkan masuk." ucapnya mempersilahkan orang untuk masuk.

"yo!" terdengar suara familiar ditelinga naruto, namun ia enggan menoleh. "hey nona, apa anda kenal dengan Namikaze Naruto?" ujarnya. "jika anda kenal, tolong beritahu, ada orang konyol disini, hahahaha."

"hey Inuzuka! kau mau kuhajar hah?" naruto menarik kerah orang itu yang ternyata adalah Kiba.

"te-tenang naruto, aku hanya bercanda."

naruto melepas cengkramannya dan menghela nafas.

"semoga ini tidak akan semakin buruk." gumam naruto.

perkiraannya ternyata meleset. tak lama setelah kiba meninggalkannya, datanglah seorang pria berambut raven mendekatinya.

"naruto? kau naruto kan?" ujar sasuke

"oh, ternyata adiknya itachi." naruto memutar bola matanya malas. "jika kau mau memesan masuklah, jika tidak cepat pergi." ketus naruto.

"hey bukan begitu cara menerima tamu." sasuke menyeringai.

"Teme! aku sudah cukup lelah hari ini, jangan cari masalah denganku ya." gumam naruto.

"aku tidak cari masalah, aku hanya ingin penyambutan yang baik."

"cih." naruto berdecih pelan. "selamat datang, silahkan masuk." ucap naruto jutek.

"tolong senyumnya." sasuke menyeringai.

'brengsek kau teme-pantat ayam!' batin naruto, ia tersenyum dipaksakan. "selamat datang, silahkan masuk."

sasuke hanya tersenyum atas kemenangannya dan melangkah masuk.

"mendokusai~" gumam naruto sambil melepas senyumnya.

"hey itu kata-kataku." shika mendekati naruto.

"oh shika, ada apa?" naruto menoleh kearah shikamaru.

"ada yang mencarimu." gumam shika seraya menunjukkan orang yang mencarinya.

"khaaaaa!" naruto langsung tercengang dengan mulut menganga saat melihat dua orang dihadapannya yang tidak lain adalah orang tuanya.

"naaruutooo~ kamu sangat imut." kushina berhambur memeluk naruto yang masih mematung dengan mulut menganga.

'hancur sudah, harga diriku hancur sudah!' batin naruto.

"kamu sangat cantik naruto!" minato mengacungkan jempol kearah naruto. "hey Naruko, apa kau tidak mau memberi salam pada naruto?" sambung minato seraya memberi jalan pada seorang gadis dibelakangnya.

seorang gadis menggunakan gaun onepiece selutut tanpa lengan, ia mirip dengan naruto, yang membedakannya hanya rambut pirangnya yang panjang dan tak ada tiga garis di pipinya.

"h-how are you Na-naruto." ujar naruko malu.

'mimpi burukku jadi nyata~ kami-sama.' batin naruto yang kemudian tak sadarkan diri dipelukan ibunya.

. . .

naruto yang telah tersadar mencoba membuka matanya perlahan dan menatap langit-langit berwarna putih.

"dimana aku?" ia terduduk dan melihat sekeliling yang ternyata adalah ruang UKS sekolah dan ia telah kembali mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. "aku pasti pingsan setelah dipukul ino, dan aku mengalami mimpi yang benar-benar buruk." ia kembali menguncir rambutnya dan turun dari ranjang.

naruto berjalan mendekati tirai. ia membukanya dan melihat gadis pirang itu berdiri, berhadapan dengannya.

"aku pasti masih bermimpi." ia memijat pelipisnya.

"kamu tidak bermimpi naruto." minato muncul dari bagian tirai yang masih tertutup.

"tou-san, aku berharap ini semua hanya mimpi."

"naruto, are you okay?" gadis itu bertanya pada naruto.

"naruko, bisakah kau menggunakan bahasa yang kumengerti?" ketus naruto datar.

"ma-maaf naruto." jawab naruko.

naruto melihat jam pada ponselnya dan melangkah meninggalkan minato dan naruko. "maaf, aku buru-buru." ia melambaikan tangan tanpa berbalik. "aku harus latihan untuk tampil di aula nanti." ia keluar dari ruang UKS.

"kami akan melihat pertunjukanmu sayang." minato membalas lambaian tangan naruto.

"she's hates me." gumam naruko pelan.

"tidak sayang, dia hanya terkejut dengan kedatangan kita yang tiba-tiba." minato mengelus kepala naruko.

"i hope so."

. . .

naruto berjalan melewati lorong dengan tampang kesal dan menakuti setiap orang yang melihatnya.

-srett- ia membuka pintu ruang musik dengan kasar.

"oy naruto, kenapa wajahmu ditekuk begitu." ujar kiba yang sedang membaca komik.

"bukan apa-apa." naruto duduk disebelah ino.

"aku rasa tadi aku melihat Naruko, apa aku salah lihat?" gumam ino.

"aku juga berharap aku salah lihat." naruto bersandar dikursi dan menatap langit-langit. ia menengok kearah tempat seharusnya gitar miliknya berada. "dimana alat musiknya?"

"sudah dibawa kebelakang panggung." sahut kiba.

"jadi kita langsung main tanpa latihan?"

"tenanglah, kita bisa kok." ino tersenyum dan menepuk pundak naruto.

-sreet- pintu terbuka lagi dan menampakkan shikamaru yang berdiri dengan malasnya. "lima belas menit lagi kalian akan tampil." ucapnya.

"yosh!" naruto berdiri dengan semangatnya dan mengulurkan tangan seperti biasanya.

ino dan kiba mengikuti dan menyatukan tangan mereka.

"ayo shikamaru, kau juga." ajak naruto.

"baiklah." shika mendekat dan menyatukan tangannya juga.

"semoga penampilan kali ini sukses!" naruto teriak dengan semangat.

"YOSH!" sahut para sahabatnya.

. . .

naruto, ino dan kiba kini sedang dibelakang panggung sedang membawa alat musiknya masing-masing (kecuali kiba yang hanya membawa stik drum).

"kalian siap? kita nyanyikan dua lagu, yang pertama brave song, kemudian Crow song." ucap naruto.

"siap." sahut ino.

"roger!" ucap kiba sambil memutar stiknya.

"namaku naruto." naruto sweatdrop.

itachi datang menghampiri mereka.

"apa kalian siap?" ucap itachi. "klub teater telah usai, sekarang giliran kalian tampil."

"aku siap, ayo." naruto berjalan naik keatas panggung.

"beritahu jika kalian siap untuk membuka tirainya." ucap itachi.

"oke, arigato itachi-san." naruto melanjutkan langkahnya.

naruto mengambil bagian sisi kiri panggung sementara ino berada di sisi kanan. naruto sedikit memutar tuner gitarnya untuk mendapatkan nada yang sesuai.

"oke, kalian siap?" naruto menatap sahabatnya bergantian dan dibalas anggukan dari mereka. kemudian naruto memberi aba-aba pada itachi untuk menaikkan tirai.

tirai mulai dinaikkan, dan lampu mulai menyorot kearah naruto dan yang lainnya. ia menyesuaikan posisi mikrofon.

"selamat sore, kami dari klub musik berpartisipasi dalam acara penutupan festival musim panas, semoga kalian terhibur." ucapnya didepan banyak orang yang duduk dihadapannya.

_itsumo hitori de aruiteta~_

_furikaeru to minna ha tooku~_

_soredemo atashi ha aruita~_

_sore ga tsuyosa datta~_

naruto mulai menyanyikan lagu Brave Song (Rock Ver.), semua penonton mulai terhanyut oleh permainan gitar naruto ditambah lagi suaranya yang luar biasa.

"lagu baru ya?" gumam sasuke sambil bersandar didinding, diujung aula. "walau sejauh ini, tapi suaramu tetap terdengar merdu, naruto-senpai."

"dia hebat kushina, sama sepertimu." ucap minato yang duduk bersebelahan dengan kushina dan Naruko. "berbakat dalam musik."

kushina hanya tersenyum sementara naruko masih terpaku menatap permainan gitar dan suara naruto.

_itsuka hito ha hitori ni natte~_

_omoide no naka ni ikiteku dake~_

_kodoku sae~_

_aishi waratterareru you ni~_

_atashi ha tatakaun da~_

_namida nante misenain da~_

"her voice, so wonderful." gumam naruko tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari naruto.

minato dan kushina tersenyum melihat naruko, dan kembali menatap penampilan naruto.

sementara dibelakang panggung, itachi menatap takjub pada naruto hingga tepukan dibahu menyadarkannya.

"oh yahiko, konan." ujarnya.

"dia akan membawa mimpi kita." gumam yahiko disertai senyuman diwajahnya.

"yeah, aku tau itu." sahut itachi.

_itsuka hito ha hitori ni natte omoide no naka ni ikuteku dake~_

_soredemo ii yasuraka na kono kimochi ha sore wo nakama to yobun da~_

_itsuka minna to sugoshita hibi mo wasurete dokoka de ikiteru yo~_

_sono toki ha mou tsuyoku nanka nai yo~_

_futsuu no onnanoko no yowasa de namida wo kobosu yo~_

seperti biasanya, berakhirnya lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh naruto diiringi tepukan dan sorakan semangat para penonton. bahkan banyak dari mereka yang berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"lagi! lagi! lagi!" ujar chouji berteriak sambil menepuk tangannya, kemudian hinata dan sasuke mengikutinya dan akhirnya seluruh aula bergema. "lagi! lagi! lagi!"

"baiklah, satu lagu lagi untuk menutup penampilan kami." ujar naruto sambil mengulas senyum. "apa kalian siap untuk bersenang-senang?!" ia setengah berteriak dan dibalas oleh sorakan yang makin menggema aula sekolah.

kiba mulai memukul drum dan naruto memainkan gitarnya untuk menyanyikan lagu Crow Song.

_haigo ni wa shatta ano kabe~_

_yubisaki wa tetsu no nioi~_

chouji berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berlari kedepan panggung untuk menari, diikuti oleh hinata. shikamaru yang pemalas pun terhentak karena lagu crow song dan ikut menari didepan panggung.

"naruto, dia bukan anak biasa." yahiko tersenyum lebar. "dia tau caranya bersenang-senang!" ia berlari kedepan panggung dan ikut menari.

makin lama, makin banyak orang yang ikut menari didepan panggung, bahkan sasuke berlari dari tempatnya untuk ikut bersenang-senang.

_find a way atashi mo~ (find a way atashi mo)_

_song for utau yo~ (song for utau yo)_

_rock o hibikase~ (rock o hibikase)_

_crow to utau yo~ (Crow to utau yo!)_

_itsumade konna tokoro ni iru~_

_sou iu yatsu mo ita ki ga suru~_

_urusai koto dake iu no nara~_

_shikkoku no ha ni sawararete~ kiete kure~_

naruko mulai beranjak dari duduknya, tangannya mengepal erat didepan dadanya. matanya tetap tertuju pada naruto yang sedang melakukan gitar solo, kakinya bergetar. dan kemudian minato menepuk pundaknya.

"jika kamu ingin kesana silahkan, tou-san takkan melarangmu." ujar minato sambil tersenyum kearah naruko.

naruko membalas senyuman ayahnya dan berlari menuju para siswa yang berada didepan panggung, untuk ikut menari.

dibelakang panggung, itachi mengepal tangannya kuat. ingin sekali dia ikut meramaikan tapi mengingat posisinya sebagai ketua osis, dia harus bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

"sabar ya itachi." gumam konan lembut.

_zenryoku de mou taoresou da~_

_yubi mo surikirete itai~_

_demo ne naru yo konya mo biggu no sutoorii..!_

_find a way koko kara~ (find a way koko kara)_

_found out mitsukeru~ (found out mitsukeru)_

_rock o kanadero~ (rock o kanadero)_

_luck o utau yo~ (luck o utau yo!)_

aula sekolah bergema dan bergetar karena suara sorakan untuk naruto, mereka menari dan bernyanyi bersama dengan naruto. tanpa ada kerusuhan, mereka hanya bersenang-senang menikmati masa muda hingga akhirnya tepukan semua penonton menutup penampilan naruto.

. . .

. . .

[To Be Continued]

.

.

.

an : phew, ini chapter terpanjang lho *mijit jari* gimana kejutannya? baguskah? ahahaha *lupakan* maaf kalau kurang bagus.

kenapa naruto dingin terhadap sasuke? kan masih belum terlalu kenal, pendekatan naruto dan sasuke nanti pas sasuke udah masuk kesekolah yang sama :)

oh iya, lirik yang didalam kurung itu bagian chorus, disitu ceritanya penonton ikut bernyanyi sebagai backing vocal diiringi oleh ino.

akhir kata, terimakasih sudah berkenan membaca fic super aneh ini hehe.

sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya! chapter 5 : Summer Camp!

review?


	5. Chapter 5

**Love, Song and Friendship**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Girls Dead Monster Albums © Jun Maeda

rate : T

Genre : Friendship, Romance

warning!

AU, OOC, Typo(s), dan segala keburukan seorang author pemula.

chapter 5

liburan musim panas telah dimulai, sekolah diliburkan sepanjang sisa musim panas dan akan dimulai lagi menjelang musim gugur.

naruto yang menganggap itu adalah hal membosankan hanya terduduk didepan kipas angin untuk mengurangi rasa panas yang menyengat kulitnya.

"hey, naruto, kenapa kamu malah kesini? padahal ayahmu dan naruko sedang dirumah." ujar ino.

"kau keberatan jika aku berada dirumahmu ino?" sahutnya datar.

"tidak sih, hanya saja~" ino meraih ponselnya dan mulai mengetik pesan. "mereka sudah datang jauh dari amerika dan kamu malah mengabaikannya."

"naruko itu pembuat masalah." kali ini naruto merebahkan tubuhnya. "dia cengeng, manja, lemah, aku tidak suka."

"kamu tidak suka karena dulu dia sering memaksamu untuk memakai gaun dan bermain rumah-rumahan kan?"

"iya, kalau aku menolak dia langsung menangis dan kaa-san langsung memarahiku."

"ayolah naruto, sudah tiga tahun berlalu, pasti dia tidak kekanak-kanakan seperti dulu."

"tiga tahun ya." naruto menerawang langit-langit kamar ino.

**Flashback [5 tahun lalu]**

"huwaaaaa~" seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang pendek menangis terisak.

"naruko, kenapa menangis?" kushina menghampiri putrinya yang menangis. "naruto, apa yang terjadi?"

"dia mengajakku main sebagai puteri." sahut naruto dengan polosnya. "aku tidak suka."

"lho, memangnya kenapa? tidak salah kan kalau kakakmu mengajak bermain?"

"aku tidak suka, apalagi dia menyuruhku mengenakan itu!" naruto menunjuk kearah pojok ruangan dimana tergeletak sebuah gaun kecil.

kushina beranjak dan mengambilnya. "yang ini?" ucapnya dan dijawab anggukan cepat oleh naruto.

"a..aku hanya ingin bermain, ta..tapi naruto malah melempar baju yang kuberikan, huwaa." gumam naruko disela tangisnya.

kushina menghela nafas. "naruto, kaa-san tau kalau kamu tidak suka memakai rok dan pakaian model seperti ini, tapi tidak ada salahnya kan jika kamu mencobanya untuk sekedar menghibur kakakmu."

"ta-tapi~"

"tak ada ramen untuk hari ini jika kaa-san dengar penolakan."

"eh?" naruto memucat. "baiklah, akan kukenakan." ia tertunduk lesu.

senyum terulas diwajah naruko ketika melihat naruto mengenakan gaun. "naruto, kawaii ne~"

"urusai." ketus naruto.

"naruto, naruko, teman-temanmu datang untuk bermain." terdengar suara kushina dari lantai bawah.

"tolong suruh mereka masuk kaa-san." sahut naruko.

"cho-chotto naruko, aku tidak bisa membiarkan temanku melihatku seperti ini!" gerutu naruto sambil mencoba membuka gaunnya.

"permisi." ucap kiba seraya membuka pintu kamar naruko. "eh? kenapa ada dua naruko disini?" sambungnya sementara naruto terdiam karena shock.

"wah naruto cantik!" ujar ino saat masuk kedalam kamar.

"naruto? dia naruto?" kiba tak percaya. "wahahahaha aku tidak percaya kalau dia~"

-grep- naruto mencengkram kerah kiba. "inuzuka, bosan hidup ya?" ketus naruto datar dengan aura membunuh keluar dari matanya.

"ba-baik aku percaya, aku percaya naruto!" kiba ketakutan dan naruto melepas cengkramannya.

"tapi kau benar-benar berbeda naruto." gumam shika yang entah kapan sudah berada didalam bersama chouji dan hinata.

"yah, tak apalah kalau hanya kalian yang melihatku seperti ini." naruto terduduk. "asal jangan rubah itu yang melihatku."

baru saja dibicarakan, kyuu muncul dari balik pintu dengan hanya menolehkan kepalanya saja. "naruto, bisakah aku pinjam komi~" ucapannya terhenti saat melihat naruto yang mematung. "pakaian yang bagus." ia menyeringai.

"aaaarrghhh!" naruto mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

itulah awalnya naruto tidak menyukai kakak kembarnya. hal itu terus berulang, dan berakhir saat mereka kelas 6. karena saat itu minato harus pergi keluar negeri untuk bekerja dan melanjutkan bisnisnya, naruko yang paling lengket dengan ayahnya mau tidak mau harus meneruskan SMP nya diluar negeri menemani ayahnya.

**Flashback End**

"itu masa-masa suram!" gumam naruto yang masih menatap langit-langit kamar ino.

"ayo kita pergi naruto." ino beranjak dari duduknya.

"kemana?" naruto terduduk dan menatap ino.

"aku dan yang lainnya akan berkunjung kerumahmu untuk bertemu dengan naruko."

"eh?" naruto mengusap kedua telinganya. "aku tidak salah dengar kan?"

"tidak, kamu mendengarnya dengan jelas kan? kalau kamu tidak mau ikut ya tak apa, itu menunjukkan kalau kamu tidak kompak dengan kami." ujar ino dengan penekanan dikalimat terakhirnya.

. . .

jadi disisinilah mereka, didepan rumah keluarga Namikaze yang sederhana dan disambut oleh minato yang kebetulan sedang berada dihalaman rumah.

"hey, kalian." minato melambaikan tangannya. "sudah lama sekali ya." sambungnya.

"namikaze-san." ino membungkuk dan diikuti oleh yang lainnya. "kami disini ingin bertemu dengan naruko."

"oh naruko, dia ada didalam." minato membuka gerbang. "ayo silahkan masuk."

mereka semua masuk dan diikuti naruto yang mengekor dibelakang.

"naruto." panggilan minato menghentikan langkahnya. "kamu pergi untuk mengundang teman-temanmu kesini ya? kamu memang anak baik!" minato mengusap kepala putri bungsunya.

"ahaha begitulah tou-san." naruto tertawa kaku dan meninggalkan minato diuar.

"yo naruko! sudah lama sekali ya." ucap kiba saat memasuki ruang tamu dan ternyata naruko ada disana sedang mendengarkan musik.

naruko menoleh kearah kiba dan yang lainnya. "hey everyone! its great to see you here!" ia melepas headsetnya dan mendekati mereka.

"etto, aku kurang begitu mengerti naruko." gumam kiba setelah bersalaman dengan naruto.

"bisa dibilang dia mengatakan 'senang bisa bertemu kalian disini' yah kurang lebih seperti itu." sahut shika.

"sorry, bahasa lokalku masih berantakan." gumam naruko. "ayo silahkan duduk."

mereka semua duduk berkumpul diruang tamu sementara naruko mengambilkan minuman.

"hey naruto, kamu kan tuan rumah juga, cepat sana bantu kakakmu." gumam ino yang duduk disebelah naruto.

"aku hanya tamu saat ini." sahutnya sambil memicingkan bahu.

"maaf hanya ada softdrink." naruko kembali sambil membawa tiga botol softdrink ukuran besar.

"tak apa naruko, maaf merepotkan." gumam hinata.

"terima kasih kalian mau berkunjung." ucap naruko seraya duduk disebelah hinata.

"naruto yang mengundang kami." sahut chouji dan dibalas anggukan oleh yang lainnya.

"thank you naruto." naruko tersenyum tulus pada naruto.

"iya sama-sama, kaa-san kemana?"

"kaa-san sedang belanja, sebentar lagi pulang."

"oh begitu." jawab naruto singkat.

"ne~ naruko, amerika itu seperti apa?! apa disana menyenangkan?!" ujar ino antusias.

"biasa saja kok, saat pertama kesana akan sedikit canggung tapi kalau sudah lama akan terbiasa."

"tadaima~" terdemlngar suara kushina. "naru, bisa tolong bantu?"

"kaa-san memanggilmu atau aku?" ucap naruto pada naruko.

"mungkin kita berdua." naruto beranjak dari duduknya.

mereka berdua pergi menghampiri kushina yang ternyata sedang mengeluarkan banyak barang dari dalam mobil.

"wah, apa-apaan ini?" ucap naruto.

"berhenti mengeluh dan bantu kaa-san membawa belanjaan ini kedalam." perintah naruto.

"sudah, turuti saja naru." sahut minato yang sedang membawa banyak barang.

"okelah."

. . .

"kebetulan kalian disini." ucap kushina. "jadi, apa kalian semua mau makan malam bersama kami malam ini?" sambung kushina.

"ah tak perlu repot-repot." ucap ino.

"tak apa ino, jarang-jarang kita berkumpul disini bersama naruko kan?" sahut kushina. "bagaimana? mau ya?"

"maaf, jadi merepotkan." gumam hinata dan dibalas senyuman kushina.

"ino, kiba, aku melihat penampilan kalian saat penutupan festival musim panas tempo hari! kalian keren!" naruko semangat. "terlebih lagi kamu naruto!" tatapannya beralih pada naruto yang sedang memainkan gitar akustiknya.

"arigato." sahut ino.

"iya benar, aku sampai merinding mendengar aula bergetar karena lagu kalian." ujar hinata.

"jadi, apa yang akan kalian lakukan untuk mengisi liburan musim panas?"gumam naruko.

"etto, entahlah." sahut kiba seenaknya.

"ah aku tau!" teriakan naruto menyita perhatian semua temannya. "Summer Camp!"

"itu ide bagus! kita bisa sekalian berlibur kan?" sahut ino. "tapi kemana?"

"eh, aku belum berpikir sejauh itu." naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"naru, bukankah kita punya villa di miyakojima?" gumam naruko.

"oh, yang di okinawa itu?" naruto mengusap dagunya sambil berpikir.

"eh?! Villa?!" kiba terkejut.

"Okinawa?!" kali ini chouji yang ikut terkejut. "hey naruto, aku tak tau keluargamu sekaya itu!"

"tak usah melebih-lebihkan, kami sudah lama tidak pergi kesana." naruto kembali melanjutkan permainan gitarnya.

"akan ku tanya tou-san, apa kita bisa pergi kesana untuk liburan." naruko beranjak dari duduknya namun ia melihat minato sudah memasuki ruangan.

"aku sudah dengar, tentu saja kalian boleh kesana untuk liburan musim panas!" ucap minato. "akan kuhubungi iruka, kalian berangkat besok lusa!"

"yosh!" sahut semuanya kompak sementara naruko berjalan mendekati naruto.

"it's weird, kenapa tou-san sangat baik hati kali ini ya?" ia berbisik pada naruto.

"mungkin ia ingin berduaan dengan kaa-san, dan mungkin kita akan dapat adik baru." jawab naruto acuh.

"hahaha, that's would be fun." naruko tertawa geli mendengar penjelasan naruto.

"apa yang lucu?" naruto menghentikan permainan gitarnya. "jika ada lagi orang seperti kamu atau rubah itu, aku bisa gila!"

naruko mencubit pelan pipi adiknya. "maksudku bukan itu, yang kumaksud pasti akan menyenangkan kita bisa pergi liburan bersama."

"yea, aku tak sabar untuk itu." naruto tersenyum tipis.

minato kembali masuk kedalam ruang tamu. "naruto, kau mau membawa peralatanmu atau perlu aku siapkan disana?"

"kalau aku bawa sendiri, bagaimana denganmu ino?"

"aku juga bawa sendiri saja."

"hey, kalian tidak bertanya padaku?" gumam kiba.

"jikq kamu mau membawa drum set mu silahkan saja." sahut naruto.

"etto~" kiba hanya terdiam.

"ahaha, sudahlah nanti kusiapkan peralatan yang kalian butuhkan, aku sudah memesan tujuh tiket penerbangan ke okinawa besok lusa."

"thank you tou-san!" naruko berhambur memeluk minato dan sang ayah hanya mengelus kepala putrinya.

. . .

keesokan harinya, naruto yang merasa bosan dirumah mencoba menghibur dirinya dengan berjalan kaki menuju taman.

cuaca tidak begitu menyengat hari ini dan membuat naruto berani untuk melangkah keluar rumah sementara naruko memilih untuk berdiam diri dirumah.

"sepertinya makan es krim hari ini akan terasa nikmat." gumam naruto yang masih terus melangkahkan kakinya.

dan sampailah naruto ditaman, ia pun mencari tempat yang cocok baginya untuk berteduh dan bersantai.

ia memajang senyum tipis saat melihat gerombolan anak-anak yang berlarian saling mengejar satu sama lain. mengingatkan dia saat masih kecil dan bermain bersama kiba dan yang lainnya.

sebuah kursi panjang yang terhalang oleh bayangan pohon yang tumbuh dibelakangnya menyita perhatian naruto dan membuat ia tertarik untuk berteduh disana.

"phew~" naruto menghela nafas saat duduk diatas kursi tersebut. ia menyandarkan punggung dan menggantungkan kedua lengannya pada sandaran kursi, kepalanya mendongak keatas dan melihat cahaya matahari yang menembus dedaunan. ia juga dapat mendengar suara khas dari serangga dimusim panas.

"sedang bersantai?" terdengar suara seseorang yang sepertinya mengajaknya bicara. naruto pun menoleh kearah orang itu.

"oh, adiknya itachi-san." gumam naruto.

"aku punya nama, namaku Uchiha Sasuke."

"aku tak begitu peduli." naruto kembali mendongakkan kepalanya.

"boleh aku duduk?"

"tentu saja, ini tempat umum." sahut naruto tanpa menoleh.

"apa sikapmu selalu seperti itu pada orang yang baru kau kenal?" ujar sasuke seraya duduk disebelah kiri naruto.

"tidak juga." naruto memejamkan matanya. "mungkin hanya kepadamu."

"kenapa?"

"entahlah."

"apa karena aku mengejekmu saat festival musim panas kemarin?"

"bisa jadi."

"..." sasuke terdiam karena merasakan keadaan yang canggung antara mereka. "mau kubelikan minuman?" ujar sasuke mencoba memecah kesunyian.

"ya, boleh lah." naruto kembali menundukkan kepalanya dan memegang lehernya. "menjawab pertanyaanmu membuatku sedikit haus."

sasuke beranjak dari duduknya. "tunggu sebentar ya." ia meninggalkan naruto yang masih duduk disana.

tak lama kemudian, sasuke kembali dengan membawa dua buah kaleng soda ditangannya dan memberikan salah satunya pada naruto. dan dengan senang hati naruto menerimanya.

"aku melihat pertunjukanmu saat penutupan festival, dan di cafe hyuuga juga." ujar sasuke sambil mendudukkan diri ditempatnya tadi. "penampilanmu menakjubkan."

"terima kasih." naruto membuka kaleng minumannya. "senang rasanya punya penggemar."

"kau ada acara di liburan musim panas ini?"

"tidak juga." naruto berbohong dan menenggak minumannya.

"kalau begitu, berkencanlah denganku." sasuke to the point.

"ppfffffftttttt!" naruto tersentak dan menyemburkan minuman yang berada dimulutnya. "a-apa?!" ia menoleh kearah sasuke dan sambil menyeka sisa minuman yang berada dibibirnya.

"aku tak perlu mengulang perkataanku, kau pasti mengerti kan." sasuke tersenyum. "kau pikir untuk apa aku membelikan minum?"

naruto menatap minuman yang ada ditangan kirinya. "kau licik ya." gumamnya pelan. "apa kau selalu mengajak kencan para gadis yang baru kau kenal?"

"tidak, aku bahkan tak pernah mengajak siapapun." sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya. "kau lah orang pertama yang kuajak berkencan."

"haha kau pandai melucu Uchiha muda." naruto beranjak dari duduknya. "tapi aku tak mau mengencani anak SMP."

"apa ini artinya kau menolakku?"

"aku sudah bilang kan? aku tak mengencani anak SMP." naruto berjalan meninggalkan sasuke. sementara sasuke hanya tersenyum seolah memgerti maksud dari kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan naruto.

"terimakasih untuk minumannya."

"kau berhutang satu hari kencan denganku." ucap sasuke setengah berteriak dan dibalas lambaian tangan oleh naruto tanpa menoleh.

sasuke menatap punggung gadis pujaannya yang semakin jauh hingga akhirnya menghilang saat keluar dari area taman. seringai kecil terulas diwajah datarnya. "aku akan menunggu, aku harap kau juga, Naruto-senpai." ucap sasuke dengan menggunakan nada saat mengucap nama naruto.

. . .

hari telah menjelang senja, langit mulai menampakkan warna orange kemerahan yang menjadi favorit naruto. gadis itu berjalan sambil sesekali menatap langit.

_dicintai oleh dirimu, bagai lukisan senja disore hari~_

naruto mulai menlantunkan sebuah nada yang terlintas dipikirannya.

_andaikan aku mampu melakukannya~_

_pasti akan kubalas kebaikanmu itu~_

_pasti akan selalu ku lindungi dirimu~_

_tetapi kenapa, ku tak bisa melakukan semua~_

langkahnya terhenti saat lagu yang ia nyanyikan berakhir. ia sampai didepan rumahnya.

"tadaima~"

"okaerinasai." sahut kushina.

"naruto, darimana saja kamu? i'm looking for you." gumam naruko seraya mendekati naruto yang baru masuk kerumah.

"aku hanya mencari udara segar, memangnya ada apa?"

"apa kamu sudah bersiap untuk berangkat besok?" ucap naruko antusias.

"ya, begitulah." naruto berjalan melewati kakaknya. "hey naruko, bisa ikut aku sebentar? ada yang ingin aku tanyakan."

"tentu saja." naruko mengikuti langkah adiknya sampai kedalam kamarnya. "ada apa?"

"duduklah." naruto mengajak kakaknya untuk duduk disebelahnya diatas kasur. "apa reaksimu jika ada yang mengajakmu berkencan?"

"wow! apa ada yang mengajakmu berkencan naru? siapa?"

"jawab saja."

"well, aku belum pernah diajak kencan oleh siapapun, jadi aku tak begitu mengerti."

"haa~ sia-sia aku bertanya." naruto menghela nafas.

"naru, cepat turun, makan malam sudah siap!" terdengar suara kushina dari lantai bawah.

"ha'i!" sahut mereka bersamaan.

. . .

setelah makan malam bersama keluarganya, naruto memutuskan untuk mandi agar menghilangkan keringat yang menempel ditubuhnya. seusai mandi, ia hanya duduk dijendela kamarnya sambil memainkan gitar akustik kesayangannya.

_"berkencanlah denganku." _perkataan sasuke tadi siang masih menggema dipikiran naruto. "cih." naruto berdecih. "perkataan bocah itu mengganggu, aku jadi tak bisa berpikir untuk lirik lagu baru." gumamnya.

"naruto, do you mind if i come in?" terdengar suara naruko dari luar kamar.

"masuklah."

pintu kamar terbuka dan masuklah seorang gadis yang mengenakan piyama kedalam kamar naruto.

"ada apa? kau takut tidur sendiri?"

"tidak, aku hanya ingin mengobrol denganmu."

"jika kau pikir aku tertarik pada hal yang berbau 'girly' lebih baik kau urungkan niatmu." naruto kembali menatap keluar jendela.

"tidak." naruko duduk diatas kasur naruto. "let's talk about you, aku lihat saat kamu tampil disekolah, aku suka lagu yang kamu buat."

naruto tersenyum tipis. "terimakasih."

"bisakah kamu nyanyikan lagi?"

"brave song?" naruto turun dari jendela. "bagaimana kalau kita nyanyikan bersama." ia berjalan menuju meja belajarnya dan mengambil beberapa lembar kertas

"tapi aku tidak hafal liriknya."

"ini liriknya, yang ini ku tulis dalam huruf romaji." naruto menyerahkan kertas lirik pada naruko. "sesuaikan nada suaramu dulu ya." naruto bersiap dengan gitarnya.

_itsu~_

"tidak, nadamu terlalu tinggi, coba lebih rileks lagi." gumam naruto.

_itsumo hitori de aruitetta, furi kaeru to minna ha tooku~_

_soredemo atashi ha aruita sore ga tsuyosa datta~_

malam kian larut, mereka terus bercanda dan tertawa melepas kerinduan, naruto tanpa sadar telah menerima kembali naruko dalam kehidupannya.

. . .

gelapnya malam telah terpecah oleh mentari pagibyang bersinar dari ufuk timur menandakan satu malam telah berlalu dan berganti hari yang baru.

jam diponsel naruto telah menunjukkan angka delapan dan dia masih menunggu di lobby bandara bersama naruko dan kedua orang tuanya. padahal pesawat berangkat pukul 08:20.

"mereka itu lama sekali." gumam naruto.

"mungkin mereka terjebak macet." sahut naruko mencoba menenangkan.

"bosan." naruto

"ohayou gozaimasu!" gumam kiba seraya mendekati naruto diikuti oleh sahabatnya yang lain.

"ohayou janai yo! bisakah kau set jam mu satu jam lebih awal!" naruto mengepalkan tangannya kesal.

"warui, kami terjebak macet." sahut ino.

"ya sudahlah, ayo kita berangkat." ujar naruko. tou-san, kaa-san, kami berangkat."

"iya, hati-hati ya." kushina mengusap kepala naruko.

mereka semua pergi menuju pesawat yang akan mereka naiki untuk sampai di okinawa.

sementara naruto dan kawan-kawannya sedang berlibur, sasuke sedang gusar didalam kamarnya.

_"aku tak mengencani anak SMP." _kata-kata naruto bergema dikepala sasuke. tiap sasuke mengingatnya membuat putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha ini salah tingkah.

"aku tak sabar menunggu kelulusanku dan masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengannya!" gumam sasuke pelan.

"sasuke! sarapan sudah siap, cepat turun." terdengar suara mikoto memanggilnya.

sasuke beranjak dari kasurnya dan menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya, kemudian ia turun untuk sarapan.

. . .

-skip time-

. . .

"OKINAWA~!" seru kiba saat turun dari pesawat.

"kiba, kau memalukan." ino memukul kepal kiba pelan dan disambut tawa sahabatnya yang lain.

"dimana iruka-san?" tanya naruto pada kakaknya.

"sebentar, aku sedang menelfonnya." gumam naruko sambil menelfon. "hello, iruka? ada dimana? oh begitu, baiklah kami kesana." ia menutup telfonnya dan menatap naruto. "dia sudah menunggu didepan, ayo."

mereka berjalan beriringan mengikuti langkah naruko, sementara naruto berjalan paling belakang sambil menggendong softcase yang berisi gitar akustiknya.

'okinawa, suasana pantai, semoga aku dapat inspirasi baru untuk lagu baru nanti.' batin naruto.

"naruto, cepat sedikit!" ujar chouji. "aku sudah lapar."

naruto tersenyum dan mempercepat langkahnya.

setelah sampai diluar mereka disambut oleh iruka yang menjemput mereka menggunakan minibus. dengan senang hati mereka masuk, dan iruka mengantar mereka menuju villa pribadi milik keluarga namikaze.

.

.

sesampainya didepan villa, semua orang -kecuali naruko dan naruto serta iruka- terperangah melihat villa milik keluarga namikaze tersebut.

"silahkan masuk." ujar iruka.

"besar sekali!" gumam kiba.

"kau punya villa sebesar ini tapi kenapa tinggal dirumah sederhana naru?" kali ini shika yang angkat bicara.

"kami tidak suka memamerkan kekayaan." ujar naruto seraya masuk kedalam.

"anda ingin memesan apa untuk makan siang nona?" tanya iruka pada naruto.

"ah, tidak perlu, nanti kami buat sendiri saja." sahut naruto dengan senyum diwajahnya. "terimakasih iruka-san."

"jika ada perlu silahkan panggil saya nona." iruka membungkuk dan pamit untuk pergi.

"yosh, pembagian kamar!" seru naruto. "perempuan di lantai atas, laki-laki diluar!"

"ch-chotto matte naruto! apa maksudmu?!"

"ahaha bercanda, laki-laki dilantai bawah tentu saja." naruto terkekeh.

"bercandamu keterlaluan naruto." chouji hampir shock.

"well then, silahkan pilih kamar masing-masing lalu berkumpul lagi disini." gumam naruko.

mereka semua membubarkan diri untuk memilih kamar masing-masing. Naruto memilih kamar paling ujung bersama dengan Naruko, sementara hinata dan ino memilih kamar yang berada disebelahnya.

-srett- naruto membuka tirai jendela dan disuguhkan pemandangan laut biru dan pasir putih yang seolah mengajak mereka bermain.

"sudah lama sekali ya." gumam naruko dan dibalas anggukan pelan oleh sang adik.

naruto membuka jendela kaca besar itu secara perlahan dan berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya.

"Alchemy~" gumamnya pelan.

"kamu mengatakan sesuatu naruto?"

"ah tidak, aku hanya menikmati hembusan angin."

"ayo kita segera berkumpul, lalu kita kepantai." naruko berjalan menuju pintu. "ayo naruto."

"kalian duluan saja, aku mau mengecek ruang studio."

"baiklah kalau begitu, aku duluan ya." gumam naruko dan dibalas anggukan oleh adiknya.

naruto kembali mengarahkan pandangannya kearah laut sambil menyandarkan kedua tangannya dipagar balkon.

lain halnya dengan sasuke yang sedang terduduk malas sambil meletakkan pipinya diatas meja kasir.

"kau kenapa sasuke?" gumam itachi sambil membersihkan rak gitar yang tak jauh dari tempat sasuke.

"bukan urusanmu." sahutnya.

"jarang sekali aku melihatmu merenung." itachi mendekati adiknya. "cinta?"

"hn."

"naruto?"

sasuke langsung terduduk mendengar ucapan itachi sambil menatapnya horor. "te-tentu saja bukan! jangan sok tau!"

'percuma kau mengelak sas, terbaca jelas diwajahmu.' batin itachi sambil tersenyum. "iya maaf, aku asal menebak saja." ujarnya.

"a-aku mau latihan saja." sasuke berjalan menuju tangga kelantai dua, kemudian ia masuk kedalam ruang studio.

ia mengambil sebuah gitar dan duduk dilantai yang beralaskan karpet peredam suara.

'kenapa aku kesini? aku tak bisa fokus memainkan gitar sekarang, pikiranku kacau.' batinnya sambil memegangi gitar yang tak ia mainkan.

kembali pada naruto, ia juga sedang berada didalam studio dan memainkan gitarnya sambil sesekali menuliskan lirik dan nada diatas kertas.

"hm, tempo nya 166 bpm sepertinya pas." gumamnya, kemudian ia kembali menuliskan lirik diatas kertasnya. diatas kertas itu tertulis judul 'Alchemy'.

sementara naruto sedang berada didalam studio, semuua sahabatnya dan termasuk naruko sedang bermain dipantai pasir putih yang terletak tak jauh dari villa.

"dimana naru-chan?" gumam hinata.

"dia ada distudio." sahut naruko. "ku rasa dia sedang dapat inspirasi untuk membuat lagu baru.

"dia itu musik maniak, seolah tak ada hal yang dapat menarik perhatiannya selain musik." ujar kiba seraya melepas sandalnya dan berlari kearah bibir pantai. "ayo kita berenang!"

"tunggu kiba aku ikut!" chouji berlari mengejar kiba sementara para gadis memilih untuk berteduh dibawah pohon, karena cuaca terlalu panas untuk berjemur.

"shika, kamu tidak ikut dengan mereka?" ujar hinata yang melihat shikamaru sedang tiduran diatas sebuah batu besar.

"malas." jawabnya singkat.

"kamu ini, untuk apa kamu ikut kalau tak ikut bersenang-senang?" gumam ino.

"..." shika hanya terdiam, atau lebih tepatnya tertidur.

. . .

naruto tersenyum puas sambil melihat lembar kertas yang dari tadi ia kerjakan.

"sudah selesai." gumamnya dan kemudian ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya. "sudah hampir jam satu, sebaiknya aku buat makan siang." ia meletakkan gitarnya dan keluar dari studio.

ia berjalan memasuki dapur, dan ternyata para gadis sudah ada disana dan sedang memasak.

"hey, kalian sudah disini, kenapa tidak memberitahuku?" gumam naruto seraya mengenakan apron.

"kami tak ingin mengganggumu naru-chan." sahut hinata yang sedang mengocok telur.

"apa lagunya sudah jadi?" gumam ino seraya menyiapkan piring.

"sudah." naruto mendekati kakakknya. "cara memotongmu salah, sini biar aku saja yang memotong kubisnya."

"i'm sorry naruto, aku tidak terlalu jago dalam memasak."

"tak apa, lebih baik kau menyiapkan piring bersama ino."

"okay." naruko tersenyum dan menghampiri ino.

. . .

. . .

"whoaaa!" seru kiba saat duduk dimeja makan dan melihat banyak makanan enak.

"i-ini, surga makanan!" gumam chouji dengan mata berbinar.

naruto hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi teman-temannya. "untuk nanti malam dan seterusnya kita hanya akan makan mie instant."

"heeee?!" sahut semuanya kompak.

"ahaha bercanda, sudahlah ayo kita makan."

"itadakimasu!" seru mereka bersamaan dan memulai acara makan bersama.

.

.

. . .

mereka bersenang-senang di villa milik keluarga namikaze, bermain dipantai, snorkling dan melakukan kesenangan lainnya, juga menyempatkan diri untuk latihan. di hari terakhir musim panas mereka menghabiskan malam dibibir pantai untuk melihat kembang api bersama-sama. tak terasa musim panas telah berakhir dan naruko harus segera kembali ke amerika bersama dengan ayahnya.

selepas kembalinya mereka dari liburan di okinawa, mereka langsung mengantar naruko menuju bandara untuk kembali ke amerika.

"waktu terasa cepat ya." gumam ino.

"iya, tidak terasa jika kita bersenang-senang." sahut chouji yang menahan air matanya.

naruko tersenyum melihat kesedihan temannya. "it's alright, i'll be back next summer."

"hati-hati dijalan ya, naruko." gumam hinata.

"sering-sering main kesini ya." kiba menimpali.

"jaga kesehatanmu naruko." ujar shika sambil tersenyum.

"thank you." naruko berusaha menahan kesedihannya, dan tatapannya beralih pada naruto yang masih terdiam. "naruto, i'm so sorry if i disturbing you so much, jadi~"

ucapannya terhenti karena naruto langsung memeluknya erat. "arigatou, onee-san." bisik naruto. "kita bertemu lagi tahun depan."

"yes, we will." sahut naruko seraya membalas pelukan adiknya.

mereka tak bisa berlama-lama mengucapkan selamat tinggal, karena pesawat yang akan dinaiki naruto akan segera lepas landas.

"naruko, ayo." ucap minato. "naruto, kami berangkat ya."

"iya, hati-hati." naruto melambaikan tangannya melepas kepergian ayah dan kakaknya yang berjalan masuk kedalam kerumunan penumpang.

"yosh." gumam naruto. "kita bersiap untuk menyambut musim gugur."

"memang ada apa dimusim gugur?" sahut ino.

"setelahnya." naruto berjalan melewati teman-temannya.

"musim dingin? ujian kenaikan kelas?" kali ini shika yang angkat bicara.

"ya, tepat setelahnya."

"ada apa sih? aku tak mengerti?" kiba memiringkan kepalanya.

"kita akan kembali tampil untuk menyambut murid baru!" senyum lebar mengiasi wajah naruto.

. . .

. . .

[To Be Continued]

an : kembali bersama saya disini, bagai mana chapter 5? #krikkrikk ah sudahlah~

lagu yang dimainkan naruto dkk itu album Girls Dead Monster dari anime Angel Beats!

chapter 2 saat latihan : Crow Song

chapter 3 saat tampil di cafe : Ichiban No Talaramono (LiSA) & My Song

chapter 4 saat tampil disekolah : Brave Song (Rock ver.) & Crow Song

Lagu Alchemy? tentu aja ada kok, sabar ya~

lirik lagu yang bahasa indonesia diatas itu, lagu ending anime Trouble Chocolate, judulnya Ne Nande.

alur kecepetan? gomenne~ saya hanya author nubi, lagipula jadwal saya padat dan hanya punya sedikit waktu untuk menulis fic ini, hontou ni gomenasai #bungkuk

akhir kata, terimakasih sudah berkenan membaca dan berkomentar, review kalian sangat berharga bagi saya sebagai referensi.

oh iya, chapter 6 kayaknya agak lama deh, karena saya kerja part time double selama seminggu kedepan, doakan saja saya sempat menulisnya ya , gomenne~ . sampai jumpa di chapter 6

Mind to Review?


	6. Chapter 6

**Love, Song and Friendship**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Girls Dead Monster Albums © Jun Maeda

Rate : T

Genre : Friendship, Romance

pair : [SasuFemNaru]

warning :

AU, OOC, Typo(s), dan segala keburukan seorang author pemula.

chapter 6

Musim panas telah lama berlalu dan berganti dengan musim gugur. Cuaca mulai terasa dingin bersamaan dengan warna daun yang mulai menguning dan berjatuhan dari tangkainya.

Hembusan angin musim gugur tak mematahkan semangat naruto untuk melangkah menuju sekolahnya, ditemani oleh gitar yang selalu ia bawa.

"ohayou naruto." ino menepuk pundak naruto dari belakang. "aku memanggilmu dari tadi, tapi kamu tidak menyahutku."

"ah, maaf." gumam naruto sambil tersenyum. "ayo kita berangkat bersama." sambungnya.

"sebentar lagi musim dingin." gumam naruto.

"iya, ujian kenaikan kelas."

"untuk itu sebaiknya kita mengurangi jadwal latihan, dan fokus belajar."

"eh?" ino terkejut mendengar pernyataan naruto. 'naruto yang seorang maniak musik bilang kalau ingin mengurangi latihan demi belajar?' batinnya.

"ini demi kalian juga." sambung naruto. "aku tak mau memaksa kehendakku demi mencapai impianku."

"impian kita." ralat kiba yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang mereka.

"itu benar naruto, impian kita."

naruto tersenyum menanggapi pernyataan kedua sahabatnya. "tapi jika nilai kalian hancur, kalian tidak akan naik kelas kan?"

"ya benar juga sih." ino memicingkan bahu.

"ini keputusan mutlak, jadwal latihan dikurangi saat menjelang musim dingin." ujar naruto mantap.

"oke lah." sahut kiba.

akhirnya langkah mereka bertiga sampai disekolah. mereka berjalan melewati lorong dan hendak menuju ruang musik untuk meletakkan alat musik yang mereka bawa.

"a-ano, Namikaze-san." terdengar suara seseorang memanggil naruto. Naruto menoleh dan melihat gerombolan siswa-siswi yang berjumlah sekitar sepuluh orang berada dibelakangnya.

"ya? ada apa?"

"etto, ka-kami melihat penampilan kalian saat festival musim panas lalu." ujar salah seorang siswa.

"kalian sangat keren!" sambung temannya. "kami memutuskan untuk menjadi fans kalian!"

"ah, arigatou." naruto tersenyum.

"apa kalian akan tampil lagi?"

"apa ada lagu baru lagi?"

"apa nama band kalian?"

rentetan pertanyaan dari mereka membuat naruto bingung.

"te-tenang, nanti kami akan tampil lagi saat kenaikan kelas." naruto tersenyum. "sudah ya, kami harus segera keruangan musik." naruto berbalik.

"kami akan memunggu kalian tampil lagi!" mereka masih berteriak dan dibalas lambaian tangan oleh naruto.

"kita sudah punya penggemar." kiba menyeringai.

"itu bagus kan, berarti mereka menyukai karya kita." sambung ino.

"tapi ada satu pertanyaan mereka yang membuatku kepikiran." kiba memegang dagunya. "apa nama band kita?"

"eh?" naruto tersentak. "NAKINO!" ujarnya pede.

"nama apa itu?" ino sweatdrop.

"singkatan nama depan kita, Naruto, Kiba dan Ino."

"namanya seperti judul film kartun yang ditolak penayangannya." gumam kiba.

"kau benar juga kiba." naruto tertuduk, berpikir. "harusnya KIBINONARU karena kiba yang paling tua, kemudian ino, dan terakhir aku."

'makin ngaco nih orang!' batin kiba dan ino kompak.

"ah atau~"

"cukup." ino membekap mulut naruto dengan punggung tangannya. "persetan dengan singkatan nama depan."

percakapan mereka berakhir saat mereka sampai diruang musik.

-srett-

"yo minna!" ujar yahiko saat naruto dan yang lainnya masuk, konan juga ada disana.

"senpai?" naruto meletakkan gitarnya dan mendekati yahiko. "kenapa ada disini? tidak belajar?"

"instingku mengatakan kalau kalian ada masalah."

"bukan masalah besar sih." gumam ino seraya duduk disebelah konan. "tadi ada yang bertanya pada kami tentang nama Band, lalu naruto menentukan seenaknya."

"memang apa yang kamu usulkan naru?" tanya konan.

"KIBINONARU." ucap naruto tegas.

"Kibi?"

"no naru?" ucap yahiko dan konan bersahutan.

"nama yang konyol." gumam kiba.

"baiklah, aku tak pandai memilih nama." naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. "ada yang punya saran?"

"bagaimana kalau Konohana?" ujar konan.

"konohana?" sahut yang lainnya kompak.

"iya, konohana, bisa disebut juga Flower on the Tree, itu juga nama salah satu Dewi di gunung Fuji." konan menjelaskan.

"kenapa harus bunga?" tanya naruto.

"karena kalian adalah bunga harapan kami." ujar konan dan ditambah senyum tulus yahiko.

"oh kupikir karena ino berjualan bunga." naruto memicingkan bahu dan dibalas tatapan horor ino. "tapi kurasa itu nama yang bagus!"

"sudah hampir jam sembilan, ayo kita masuk kelas." ajak konan.

. . .

hari terus berlalu, karena ujian kenaikan kelas memaksa naruto untuk mengurangi jadwal latihan. naruto sedikit frustasi karenanya, ditambah lagi ini adalah tahun terakhir untuk yahiko dan konan, yang berarti mereka akan lulus. dan klub musik akan kekurangan anggota lagi.

ia berharap saat penyambutan murid baru, ia akan mendapatkan anggota baru agar klub musik tetap bertahan, setidaknya sampai ia lulus.

. . .

dilain tempat, diwaktu yang sama. Sasuke berharap hari kelulusan cepat datang agar dia bisa masuk ke Konohagakuen. biarpun nilainya lebih dari cukup untuk melanjutkan ke SMA bertaraf internasional, ia lebih mengikuti kata hatinya untuk masuk SMA konohagakuen.

"ne, sasuke-kun, kamu akan melanjutkan di SMA mana?" ujar sakura yang duduk didepan sasuke.

"entahlah." sasuke hanya menopang hajahnya dengan tangan sambil melihat keluar jendela kelas.

"kamu dapat rekomendasi untuk masuk SMA internasional kan?"

"lalu?" ucapnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"aku akan ikut denganmu, aku tak ingin berpisah denganmu."

"hn."

"jawab dong sasuke-kun, aku mau kita terus bersama, disekolah yang sama."

"memangnya kau siapa? pacarku?"

"kalau kamu menganggap seperti itu aku tidak keberatan." sakura tersenyum.

'gadis ini menjengkelkan.' batin sasuke sambil melirik sakura dari ekor matanya. "konohagakuen."

"apa?!" sakura terkejut. "itu kan hanya sekolah biasa, kenapa kamu mau masuk kesana?"

"kakakku juga sekolah disana, apa itu masalah?" sasuke memberikan penekanan pada pertanyaannya.

"ti-tidak juga." sakura tertunduk takut. "kalau begitu aku juga akan melanjutkan disana."

"..." sasuke hanya terdiam dan kembali menatap keluar jendela.

"sasuke-kun, apa kamu ada acara akhir pekan ini? bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan berdua."

"belajar." jawab sasuke singkat.

bosan mendengar ocehan sakura, sasuke langsung beranjak dari duduknya sebelum gadis bersurai pink itu bicara lagi.

"sasuke-kun, mau kemana?!"

"toilet." sahut sasuke berbohong agar sakura berhenti mengikutinya.

sasuke berjalan melewati koridor sekolah dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan kedalam saku celananya.

banyak tatapan memuja dari para gadis yang membuatnya risih. menurutnya, semua gadis itu menyebalkan karena memujanya berlebihan.

tapi pandangannya berubah saat ia bertemu dengannya. dengan gadis tomboy bersurai emas yang memiliki hobi yang sama dengannya, Musik.

sasuke masuk kedalam perpustakaan sekolah, satu-satunya tempat dimana ia dapat ketenangan. ia membuka ponselnya dan berharap bisa menghubungi gadis pujaanya, jika saja dia memiliki nomer ponselnya.

sebenarnya bisa saja dia mendapatkan nomer ponsel naruto dari itachi, namun harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk bertanya. Sasuke sang pangeran cool dan punya banyak fans, meminta nomer ponsel seorang gadis? itu bukan hal yang lucu.

"ha~" sasuke hanya menghela nafas seraya memasukkan kembali ponsel kedalam sakunya.

sama dengan yang dilakukan sasuke, naruto hanya menatap malas layar ponselnya sambil melihat playlist musik yang ada disana, namun tak satupun yang ia mainkan.

ino yang melihat gelagat naruto berhenti dari kegiatannya membaca buku. "kamu kelihatan gusar naruto, ada apa?" tanya ino.

"aku bosan." ia memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku dan menempelkan wajahnya pada meja.

"kamu sendiri yang memutuskan untuk mengurangi jadwal latihan sampai ujian kenaikan kelas kan?"

"iya juga sih." sahutnya dengan mata sayu. "bangunkan aku jika pelajaran sudah dimulai." ia memejamkan matanya.

"kamu ini seperti shikamaru saja." ino kembali membaca bukunya.

"hn." sahutnya singkat.

. . .

musim dingin telah datang, yang berarti ujian kenaikan kelas bagi naruto dan para sahabatnya. naruto yang termasuk cerdas dapat dengan mudahnya lulus semua mata pelajaran sekolah, lain halnya dengan kiba yang harus melakukan remedial dibeberapa mata pelajaran.

sasuke menatap nilai ujiannya dengan bangga, dengan ini dia memenuhi persyaratan untuk lulus. tinggal satu langkah lagi sebelum ia dapat masuk ke SMA konohagakuen.

hari kelulusan akhirnya tiba, sasuke dengan bangganya menerima ijazah dari kepala sekolah. dia juga mewakili semua murid untuk melakukan pidato terakhir. saat pidatonya selesai, sasuke memilih untuk langsung keluar dari aula sekolah dan tidak ikut menyanyikan lagu perpisahan.

"jalan pikiran kita sama ya, sasuke-kun." ujar sakura yang seolah sedang menunggu kedatangan sasuke.

"hn." sasuke mencoba mengacuhkannya dan ingin melewatinya begitu saja, namun sakura malah menghalangi jalannya.

"berikan aku salah satu kancing seragammu."

sasuke melepas salah satu kancingnya dengan kasar dan kemudian melemparnya pada sakura. kemudian dia melanjutkan kembali langkahnya yang terhenti.

sementara itu, diruang musik konohagakuen terasa sangat sepi, padahal semua anggotanya berkumpul disana termasuk yahiko dan konan.

"hari ini, hari terakhir kami bersama kalian." ucap yahiko memecah kesunyian.

"senpai, terimakasih banyak." gumam naruto.

"tak apa naru, kamilah yang harusnya berterimakasih." sahut konan.

"kalau saja kalian tidak bergabung, mungkin kami takkan bisa melanjutkan sampai sekarang." sambung naruto.

"selepas kelulusan kami, kamu harus mencari anggota baru agar klub musik tetap berlanjut." gumam yahiko seraya melepas salah satu kancingnya. "terus berjuang mencapai impianmu naruto." yahiko memberikan kancing pertamanya pada naruto. "karena kalian, membawa harapan kami."

naruto menerima benda pemberian yahiko sambil menahan tangisnya. "arigatou." gumamnya pelan.

"teruslah berjuang, Konohana." ujar konan seraya beranjak dari duduknya dan diikuti oleh yahiko. "jaga bunga harapan yang kami berikan."

"kami harus segera pergi, maaf naruto." gumam yahiko seraya meninggalkan ruangan bersama konan.

naruto beranjak dari duduknya, diikuti oleh kiba dan ino. mereka berdiri sejajar menghadap punggung seniornya yang hendak keluar dari pintu.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu!" ujar mereka kompak sambil membungkukkan badan dan dibalas lambaian tangan yahiko.

"naruto, kamu tidak apa-apa?" ujar ino.

"kamu menangis?" tanya kiba. "ternyata gadis tomboy bisa menangis ya." kiba mencoba menghibur.

naruto mengusap air matanya dan tersenyum. "ayo kita latihan, kita buat para murid baru tertarik untuk menjadi anggota klub musik!"

"yosh!" sahut ino dan kiba.

. . .

-skip time-

. . .

sasuke sedang berdiri didepan cermin dengan bangganya saat mengenakan seragam barunya. seragam Konohagakuen. hari ini adalah hari pertamanya sekolah, dan sedang berlangsung acara pengenalan murid baru dengan klub yang ada disekolah.

ia berangkat menuju sekolah dengan semangat, namun tetap memasang wajah datarnya yang khas. ia tidak sabar untuk segera bergabung dengan klub musik nanti.

"sasuke-kun~" terdengar suara centil seorang gadis yang langsung mematahkan semangat sasuke. "kita berangkat bersama ya?" ujarnya.

kesal, itu yang ada dipikiran sasuke sekarang. padahal rumah sakura tidak searah dengannya tapi kenapa bisa bertemu disini? ingin rasanya ia meluapkan amarahnya agar gadis itu berhenti mengikutinya.

"ne, sasuke-kun, apa kamu mau bergabung dengan klub apa nanti?"

"entahlah." ucap sasuke acuh sambil meneruskan langkahnya.

"aku mau ikut klub yang sama denganmu."

sasuke hanya terdiam sepanjang sisa perjalanannya menuju sekolah berpura-pura tidak mendengar ocehan dari gadis yang memujanya itu.

sesampainya disekolah, sasuke disambut oleh para siswa kelas dua yang melakukan kampanye untuk mengundang murid baru untuk bergabung dengan mereka, namun sasuke mengabaikan mereka karena sejak lama ia telah memutuskan kemana ia akan bergabung.

setelah pencarian yang cukup lama, sasuke tak menemukan apa yang dia cari.

"apa kamu sudah menemukan klub yang kamu suka sasuke-kun?" tanya sakura yang masih setia mengikutinya.

"basket."

"basket? tadi aku lihat tempat pendaftarannya ada disana." sakura menunjukkan arah tempat pendaftaran. "tapi rasanya aku tak melihat klub basket putri, aku bergabung dengan klub pemandu sorak saja agar bisa mendukungmu."

'terserahlah.' batin sasuke seraya melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"mau kemana sasuke-kun?" sakura mengejar langkah sasuke.

"toilet." ucapnya bohong agar membuat sakura berhenti mengikutinya.

"oh, kalau begitu sampai ketemu nanti sasuke-kun."

sasuke masih mencari tempat untuk mendaftar klub musik, namun hasilnya nihil. ia tak menemukannya. 'apa klub musik sudah dibubarkan?' batinnya.

"maaf, dimana aku bisa mendaftar klub musik?" tanya sasuke pada seorang siswa berambut nanas.

"oh, klub musik tidak melakukan kampanye disini." sahutnya. "mereka akan membuka pendaftaran setelah pertunjukan mereka."

"kapan pertunjukannya dimulai?"

"sekarang pertunjukan mereka sedang berlangsung, jika kau mau menonton sebaiknya kau pergi sekarang, klub musik disekolah ini cukup populer dikalangan siswa, mungkin nanti akan penuh sesak."

"terimakasih." tanpa pikir panjang sasuke melangkah cepat menuju aula sekolah.

tidak sulit untuk menemukan aula sekolah, semakin terdengar suara sorakan dan dentuman drum berarti ia semakin dekat hingga akhirnya dia sampai.

sasuke membuka pintu, dan melihat aula yang penuh sesak oleh para siswa yang melihat pertunjukan klub musik, layaknya sebuah konser.

sayangnya saat sasuke datang naruto telah selesai menyanyikan lagu pertamanya.

sasuke hanya berdiri ditempat yang sama seperti saat dia melihat naruto tampil dimusim panas tahun lalu.

"lagu yang kami mainkan selanjutnya akan menutup penampilan kami pada hari ini." ucap naruto menggunakan mikrofon.

terdengar suara dengung yang merupakan efek dari gitar, dan kemudian naruto mulai memainkan intro.

_mugen ni ikitai, mugen ni ikiraretara~_

_subete kanau~_

'lagu baru ya?' batin sasuke.

_demo ironna mono, ga atashi o oikondeku~_

_ikiru nokori jikan~_

_yume no zahyou yukue~_

_zenbu daiji na mono na no ni~~_

_ii sa kokora de chotto, amai mono tabeteiko~_

_sou iu shikouteishi, bakari tokui ni natta~_

_aruitekita michi furikaeru to~_

_iya na koto bakkari demo uunzari da yo~_

_fureru mono o kagayakashiteyuku~_

_sonna michi o ikitekitakatta yo~_

"seperti biasanya, kamu mengagumkan." gumam sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis blonde yang sedang bermain gitar.

_mushou ni ikitai, asette bakari no hibi~_

_subete kiesou~_

_demo sabotte mo miru, datte tsukarechau ja nai~_

_sonna mujun shikou~_

_atashi atama dokka, shiranai uchiutta mitai da~_

_ikka kokora de chotto, byouin e ittokou~_

_zutto okiterareru, kusuri wa oitemasen ka~_

_bosaa to tsuttatteru dake de mou~_

_kaseki ni natteshimaisou na nda yo~_

_dare kara mo wasurerareta you na~_

_kusunda sonzai ni natteshimau yo~_

sasuke menatap lekat keatas panggung melihat naruto melakukan gitar solo. ia membayangkan dirinya juga diatas panggung melakukan duet dengan gadis pujaannya.

_ii sa kokora de chotto, konjou o miseteyaru~_

_jibun de hoo tataite, sonzai no shoumei e~_

_aruitekita michi furikaeranai~_

_iya na koto bakkari demo mae e susume~_

_fureru mono o kagayakashiteyuku~_

_sonna sonzai ni nattemiseru yo~_

_miseru yo! miseru yo! miseru yo!_

aula kembali bergema dengan suara sorakan dan tepuk tangan seraya berakhirnya lagu yang dimainkan naruto dan sahabatnya.

"arigatou, sampai bertemu di klub musik." ucap naruto kemudian membukukkan badannya. dan tirai pun mulai turun menutup panggung.

sasuke tersenyum entah pada siapa, ini kedua kalinya naruto membuatnya merinding dengan lagu yang ia ciptakan. tangannya gemetar karena takjub hingga~

"sasuke-kun, ternyata kamu disini?" ucap sakura yang tiba-tiba mengagetkan sasuke. "kamu minat masuk klub musik?"

"tidak." sahut sasuke bohong dan pergi meninggalkan sakura.

. . .

sudah hampir tengah hari, namun belum ada murid yang bergabung dengan naruto. hal ini membuatnya gusar.

"kenapa tidak ada yang mau bergabung sih." ucapnya sambil menyandarkan dagu diatas meja. "apa penampilan kita kurang bagus?"

"penampilan kita sangat bagus kupikir." jawab ino. "banyak murid datang kesini untuk menyapa kita kan?"

"iya, tapi mereka tidak bergabung." kini naruto melipat kedua tangannya diatas meja dan membenamkan kepalanya.

memang setelah penampilannya di aula, banyak siswa yang datang kedalam ruang klub musik. namun mereka hanya sekedar menyanjung dan mengatakan kalau mereka sangat hebat. tidak ada yang benar-benar berminat untuk melengkapi anggota klub musik.

"tak apa naruto, masih ada hari esok kan?" gumam kiba mencoba menyemangati.

-sreett- pintu ruangan terbuka dan menyita perhatian semua anggota.

pemuda berambut raven dan bermata onyx berdiri didepan pintu dengan angkuhnya.

naruto yang mengenal orang itu langsung kembali tertunduk. "jika minta tanda tangan lebih baik kau pergi." ucapnya ketus.

"naruto, kau tidak boleh begitu." gumam ino. "ada yang bisa kami bantu?" sapa ino.

"aku ingin bergabung." sahut orang itu singkat. "namaku Uchiha Sasuke."

"benarkah?" ujar kiba. "silahkan duduk."

sasuke berjalan mendekati mereka. bukan menempati tempat duduk yang ditawarkan kiba, ia malah duduk disebelah naruto.

"yoroshiku onegaisimasu." gumam sasuke dan dibalas senyuman oleh ino dan kiba. sementara naruto masih membenamkan wajah diatas kedua tangannya.

"kiba, berikan kertas pendaftarannya!" gumam ino.

"eh bukankah itu tugasmu? aku belum memintanya pada kakashi-sensei." balas kiba.

"yasudah kalau begitu cepat ambil!" bentak ino, dan kiba langsung menurut. "apa kamu haus sasuke? perlu kuambilkan minum?"

"boleh." sahut sasuke singkat.

perginya ino meninggalkan ruangan menjadikan naruto berdua saja dengan sasuke saat ini.

"kenapa diam saja?" sasuke membuka pembicaraan.

"kau orang terakhir yang kuharapkan muncul untuk mendaftar dari keseluruhan murid baru." ketus naruto.

"hey, apa begini caramu menyambut anggota baru?"

naruto mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap sasuke. "apa tujuanmu datang kesini?"

"bergabung dengan klub musik."

"aku yakin kau punya tujuan lain."

"aku juga mau menagih janjimu." sasuke menyeringai. "aku bukan lagi anak SMP kan?"

"aku tak pernah mengatakan kalau aku mau."

"kamu juga tak menolaknya kan?" sasuke menatap naruto intens. "berkencanlah denganku."

naruto tersenyum. "tidak." sahutnya singkat."

"kenapa?"

"bukan apa-apa." naruto beranjak dari duduknya, namun tangannya ditahan oleh sasuke. "apa lagi?"

"satu hari saja."

"aku mau ke toilet." gumam naruto membuat sasuke melepas pegangannya.

sasuke menatap kesal pada naruto yang meninggalkan ruang musik. tak lama kemudian ino dan kiba kembali.

"kenapa dia?" tanya kiba sementara ino hanya memicingkan bahu.

naruto melangkah cepat melewati lorong menuju toilet. kepalanya tertunduk jingga wajahnya ditutupi oleh poni.

sesampainya ditoilet, naruto langsung masuk kedalam bilik yang kosong, menutp pintunya dan bersandar dibaliknya.

nafasnya tersengal. "kenapa." ia memegang dadanya. "kenapa aku seperti ini?" degub jantungnya masih belum mereda.

"haa~" naruto menghela nafas. "tenang naru, dia hanya bercanda." ia mencoba menenangkan diri. "lagipula dia hanya kohai-mu."

ia mengambil nafas dalam. "yosh!"

"ne, kudengar adiknya itachi senpai masuk kesekolah ini." terdengar suara dari luar.

"benarkah? kalau tidak salah yang bernama sasuke itu kan? wah, berarti akan ada pria tampan lainnya disekolah ini." sahut suara lain.

-brak- naruto membuka pintu dengan kasar hingga dua gadis yang sedang bercermin menatapnya.

tanpa melihat, maupun menoleh naruto berjalan menuju wastafel untuk mencuci tangan dan meninggalkan para gadis yang menatapnya heran.

'kenapa aku merasa kesal?' batinnya seraya berjalan kembali keruang musik.

-srek- perhatian tertuju padanya saat ia membuka pintu. "apa?" gumamnya.

"kamu terlihat aneh naruto." ujar kiba.

"hanya perasaanmu." naruto mengambil gitarnya dan memasukannya kedalam softcase. "jadwal latihan setiap pulang sekolah, dan bawa alat musik mu sendiri." gumamnya tanpa melihat kearah sasuke.

bersamaan dengan naruto mengangkat softcasenya, bel pertanda pulang berbunyi.

"aku duluan, ada urusan." ketusnya.

"ada yang salah dengannya." gumam kiba dan dibalas anggukan oleh ino.

"ne, sasuke, kau sudah dengar penjelasan naruto kan?" ujar ino.

"hn." sahut sasuke dengan sedikit anggukan.

"maaf mungkin ia terlalu lelah karena pertunjukan tadi." sambung ino.

"baiklah, aku juga harus cepat pulang." gumam sasuke. "terimakasih banyak senpai." ia sedikit membungkuk kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruang musik.

"aku juga mau pulang." ino beranjak dari duduknya. "kamu serahkan formulir itu pada kakashi-sensei ya." gumam ino seraya membaea bassnya.

sasuke melangkahkan kakinya cepat menyusuri lorong dan menuruni tangga, berharap bisa mengejar naruto.

benar saja, ia menyusul naruto yang baru sampai di loker penyimpanan sepatu.

"sasuke-kun." sakura berhambur memeluk lengan sasuke dan membuat langkahnya terhenti. "kita pulang bersama ya."

sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada naruto yang makin menjauh keluar dari sekolah.

hatinya kesal, kenapa gadis ini selalu mengikutinya. dia pernah melakukan segala cara agar sakura menjauhinya namun gadis itu tetap tidak menyerah hingga akhirnya sasuke yang menyerah.

"sasuke-kun, aku sudah bergabung dengan klub pemandu sorak." ujar sakura sambil berjalan mengiringi sasuke.

"..." sasuke memilih untuk diam dan tidak menanggapi.

"kamu jadi masuk klub basket kan?"

"hn."

"aku ingin terus bersama denganmu."

"rumahmu tidak lewat sini kan?" sasuke mencoba agar sakura lekas pergi darinya.

"aku masih ingin bersama kamu." sakura tersenyum.

"aku mau ke toko."

"aku ikut."

"mau apa kau disana?" ketus sasuke.

"agar supir ku nanti mudah menjemputku."

"terserah." gumam sasuke seraya melanjutkan perjalanan.

sesampainya didalam tokonya sasuke terkejut dengan keberadaan gadis bersurai emas yang sedang berdiri membelakanginya.

"naru, ah senpai." gumamnya seraya mendekati naruto.

naruto hanya menoleh sebentar tanpa menjawab dan kembali menghadap meja kasir. "obito-san, sepertinya hanya otu saja pesananku." gumamnya.

"senar fender satu set, mau kupasang sekalian?" ujar obito seraya memberikan satu set senar baru pada naruto.

"tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri." naruto tersenyum dan menerima barang yang ia beli kemudian membayarnya. "terimakasih." ujarnya kemudian beranjak pergi dan mengacuhkan sasuke.

"bukankah dia yang tampil di aula disekolah tadi?" ujar sakura. "kamu mengenalnya?"

"paman, ujar sasuke seraya mendekati obito dan mengacuhkan sakura.

"oh sasuke, kebetulan." sahut obito. "tolong gantikan aku sebentar." ujarnya dan dibalas anggukan pelan sasuke.

"penampilannya payah, aku bisa menyanyi lebih baik darinya, iya kan?" sakura masih setia mengikuti sasuke.

mendengar pernyataan sakura membuat sasuke kesal, namun emosinya masih disembunyikan dengan baik dibalik wajah datarnya.

"jelas dia bukan tandinganku~"

"bisakah kau diam? kau membuatku jengkel." gumam sasuke sambil menatap horor pada sakura.

sakura yang merasakan aura tidak suka yang terpancar dari sasuke memilih untuk pergi keluar dari toko.

sasuke menghela napas panjang selepas kepergian sakura.

sama halnya dengan naruto, ia menghela napas entah sudah keberapa kalinya. ia merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur orange bermotif jeruk miliknya dengan gusar.

'aku ini kenapa sih?' batinnya. 'kenapa aku begitu gugup menatap wajah orang itu.'

naruto memiringkan tubuhnya dan mengambil ponsel yang terletak didekat lampu tidurnya.

"kyuu-nii?" gumamnya saat melihat ada email masuk dari kakaknya.

saat emailnya dibuka ternyata ada foto yang terlampir disana. foto seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang tersenyum manis kearah kamera.

_"naru-chan bagaimana kabarmu? aku dan naruko merindukanmu!"_

naruto tersenyum tipis melihat pesan yang dikirim kakaknya dan mulai mengetik untuk membalas pesan kyuu. setelah mengirimnya, naruto meletakkan kembali ponselnya dan mengambil gitarnya untuk mengganti senar yang baru ia beli tadi.

. . .

[To Be Continued]

…

an : phew, sebisa mungkin saya kerjakan fic ini walau jadwal saya padat. maaf kalau hasilnya kurang memuaskan, kalo saya tunda-tunda malah nanti inspirasi saya hilang dan fic ini akan terabaikan seperti fic saya yang lain.

maaf bagi yang suka sama sakura, disini dia jadi antagonis. awalnya saya berniat menjadikan karin sebagai tokoh antagonis, tapi saya ounya rencana lain untuknya.

nama band Konohana, awalnya saya hanya sekedar iseng menabahkan 'na' pada kata Konoha. tapi saat saya gugling ternyata memiliki arti. jadi saya pakai untuk nama band naruto.

dichapter ini, lagu yang dimainkan Konohana adalah Alchemy. bagi yang belum tau lagu GlDemo, coba deh kalian dengarkan, baguskok :)

saya ucapkan terimakasih banyak untuk pembaca setia Love, Song and Friendship, dan para senpai yang bersedia untuk review demi kemajuan fic ini.

sampai jumpa di chapter 7, dimana Romance dan dilema antara Sasuke dan Naruto akan dimulai.

Review?


	7. Chapter 7

**Love, Song and Friendship**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

Girls Dead Monster Albums © Jun Maeda.

rate : T

genre : Friendship, Romance.

pairing : [SasuFem!Naru]

warning! :

AU, OOC, Typo(s), dan segala keburukan dari seorang author pemula.

Chapter 7

Ruang musik konohagakuen terasa sangat sepi, bukan karena tidak ada anggota. hanya saja mereka belum memulai latihan karena ujung tombak dari klub ini, yaitu Naruto belum kunjung datang semenjak bel pulang dibunyikan.

"mungkin naruto sudah pulang." gumam kiba sambil memutar stik ditangannya.

"dan meninggalkan gitar kesayangannya? itu tidak mungkin." sahut ino. "maaf ya sasuke, biasanya tidak seperti ini." ino beralih pada sasuke.

"..." sasuke hanya terdiam melamun sambil menatap keluar jendela.

"kami sudah tidak satu kelas dengannya tahun ini, jadi aku tak tau dia kemana." gumam kiba.

-srek- pintu ruang musik terbuka dan para anggota dengan kompak menatap gadis pirang yang masuk kedalam.

"apa?" sahut naruto singkat membalas tatapan para temannya.

"kamu darimana naruto?" tanya kiba.

"piket." sahutnya singkat sambil membuka softcase gitarnya.

"seminggu berturut-turut?" gumam ino. "naruto, kamu tidak biasanya seperti ini, semenjak acara penyambutan murid baru kamu berubah."

"ayo latihan." sahut naruto tanpa menjawab pertanyaan ino.

"haduh." gumam kiba seraya mendekati drum.

ino yang tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi hanya mengambil bassnya dan menatap sasuke. "kamu sudah hafal kord nya kan sasuke?"

sasuke hanya menangguk sambil menangkat gitarnya.

naruto berjalan mengambil posisi depan, ino sebelah kanan dan sasuke disebelah kirinya. "Alchemy." gumamnya.

naruto mulai memainkan intro dan kemudian diiringi nada melodi oleh sasuke, namun setelah memasuki verse naruto tidak bernyanyi.

"stop." ino mengangkat tangan kanannya dan memberi tanda untuk berhenti. "naruto, ada apa denganmu?" ucapnya pada naruto.

naruto hanya memicingkan bahu tanpa menoleh.

"ayo kita mulai lagi." ujar ino.

naruto kembali memainkan intro dan diikuti oleh anggota yang lain.

_mugen ni ikitai, mugen ni ikiraretara~_

_subete kanau~_

"stop." lagi-lagi ino menghentikan permainan. "naruto, ritme mu berantakan tak seperti biasanya."

"maaf, mungkin aku sedang tidak fokus." naruto berbalik menatap ino. membelakangi sasuke. "kita sudahi saja latihan hari ini." ucapnya seraya melepas gitarnya dan memasukannya kedalam softcase.

"kau yakin?" tanya ino.

"ya, sepertinya aku butuh istirahat." naruto mengangkat softcasenya dan berjalan menuju pintu. "aku duluan."

"sepertinya ada yang salah dengannya." gumam kiba.

"yeah aku tau." ucap ino seraya meletakkan bassnya.

sementara sasuke hanya terdiam, hatinya terasa sakit melihat naruto yang mengacuhkannya dan menganggap seolah ia tak ada disana. sasuke memasukan gitarnya dengan tergesa-gesa dan meninggalkan ruangan tanpa berpamitan.

"kenapa dia?" tanya kiba.

"mungkin sakit perut." sahut ino tak peduli.

naruto berjalan tertunduk sambil memegangi tali softcasenya. iris shapire yang biasanya terang oleh semangat seolah meredup dan meninggalkan kekosongan disana.

**Flashback [seminggu yang lalu]**

naruto menggeliat gusar diatas kasurnya sambil memegang ponsel ditangan kiri.

-drrt drrt- sebuah pesan mebuatnya terkejut dan mendudukan dirinya. pesan yang ternyata dari naruko.

_"tidak ada salahnya jika kamu menerima ajakan seseorang untuk berkencan naruto."_

naruto kembali merebahkan tubuhnya sambil mengangkat tinggi ponsel dengan kedua tangan. "bicara memang mudah." ucapnya. "tapi dia benar juga sih." naruto meletakkan ponselnya.

"besok akan kubicarakan lagi dengannya." gumamnya seraya menutup mata dan tertidur lelap.

keesokan harinya, naruto berangkat ke sekolah seperti biasanya dan tidak lupa gitar kesayangan yang selalu ia bawa.

ia melihat jauh didepannya, ada pemuda berambut raven yang membawa benda yang sama dengannya. Gitar.

"mungkin sekarang saat yang tepat." gumamnya seraya mempercepat langkahnya.

namun langkahnya terhenti saat ada gadis berambut pink merangkul mesra lengan pemuda itu dan berbicara dengannya akrab.

naruto hanya terdiam ditempat. 'bukankah gadis itu yang bersamanya saat ditoko musik kemarin?' batinnya. 'apa dia itu pacarnya?'

terdiam dan melihat sasuke yang perlahan menjauh dari hadapannya. "benar, gadis itu lebih cantik dariku kan? lalu kenapa dia mengajakku kencan? padahal dia sudah punya pacar, dasar brengsek." gumamnya pelan.

**Flashback End**

naruto masih berjalan tertunduk, beruntung baginya karena sekolah sudah sepi jadi ia tak menabrak siapapun.

"naruto!" ia tidak mengindahkan suara seseorang yang memanggil namanya, karena ia tau siapa orang dibalik suara baritone itu. Sasuke.

lekas ia mempercepat langkahnya berusaha menghindari sasuke, namun sasuke berhasil mengejarnya dan memegang tangan kirinya erat.

"lepaskan!" gumam naruto berontak namun wajahnya tetap menunduk.

"kamu kenapa naruto? seolah kamu menghindariku?! ada apa?" sasuke mencoba menahan naruto.

"lepaskan aku!" -bugh- sebuah pukulan keras mendarat mulus di pipi kiri sasuke hingga membuat sudut bibirnya berdarah. "lepaskan atau akan kupukul sampai rahangmu terlepas."

"pukulah jika itu bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik." gumam sasuke.

-bugh- pukulan kedua dilontarkan oleh naruto namun tidak sekeras pukulan pertama. "sebaiknya kau lepaskan aku sebelum pacarmu melihat kita dan salah paham."

"pacar? apa maksudmu?" sahut sasuke seraya menghapus darah dari sudut bibirnya.

"gadis pink itu." gumam naruto dengan suara parau.

"kamu salah paham, dia hanya temanku saat SMP tidak lebih."

"kumohon~" suara naruto terdengar tercekat. "aku ini bodoh, kumohon jangan berbaik hati padaku."

merasakan perlawanan naruto sudah berkurang, sasuke melonggarkan cengkramannya. "apa maksudmu?"

"jika kamu berbaik hati padaku, aku bisa salah mengartikan kebaikanmu."

tanpa menyahut ungkapan naruto, sasuke langsung membekap naruto dalam pelukannya. ia tak peduli kalau naruto akan marah dan memukulnya lagi, dia hanya tidak ingin gadis yang ia sukai berbicara dengan suara yang parau dan terdengar sedih, ia ingin mendengarkan suaranya yang merdu dan menghangatkan sama seperti saat ia menyanyi.

diluar perkiraan sasuke, ternyata naruto membalas pelukannya dan mulai menangis dipelukan sasuke. gadis itu membenamkan wajahnya diatas dada bidang yang kini membuatnya merasa nyaman.

"aku mencintaimu naruto." bisik sasuke pelan sambil mengusap kepala naruto. "hanya akan mencintaimu, selamanya."

tanpa mereka sadari, ada seseorang yang mendengarkan percakapan mereka. orang itu mengepalkan tangannya kesal.

. . .

"jadi dia bukan pacarmu?" gumam naruto yang sedang berjalan beriringan dengan sasuke.

"hn." sahut sasuke singkat. "jadi?"

"apa?"

"aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku padamu, dan kamu belum menjawabnya."

"..." naruto tertunduk diam dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"kenapa?"

"ba-baiklah, aku terima." gumamnya seraya memalingkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya.

sasuke hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban naruto, tapi jauh didalam hatinya dia bersorak gembira karena cintanya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"tapi jika kejadian tadi sampai bocor ke telinga sahabatku, hubungan kita berakhir!"

"tenang saja." sasuke menggandeng tangan kekasih barunya. "ayo, kuantar kamu pulang."

"te-teme! tidak perlu menarik tanganku! aku bisa jalan sendiri!"

. . .

hari baru telah dimulai bagi naruto karena sekarang ada sasuke disisinya.

-drrt drrt- terasa ponsel naruto bergetar dibawah bantalnya. dengan malas ia menyusuri bawah bantal untuk mencari ponsel miliknya.

ia melihat malas kelayar ponsel dan melihat nama sasuke disana.

_"naruto, bangun."_

pandangannya beralih kepojok kanan atas layarnya yang menunjukkan jam tujuh pagi. "urusai!" gumam naruto sambil menyusupkan ponselnya kembali kebawah bantal.

-drrt drrt-

-drrt drrt-

-drrt drrt-

makin lama naruto mulai kesal dengan ulah pacarnya yang overposesif. ia mendudukan dirinya dan mengambil lagi ponselnya.

ia melihat sudah banyak pesan masuk diponselnya dengan nama pengirim yang sama. Sasuke.

naruto menekuk wajahnya kesal dan langsung menelpon sasuke.

"teme, bisakah kamu tidak mengirimkan pesan setiap satu menit?!"

_"aku tak mau kamu kesiangan."_

"aku takkan kesiangan, sekarang baru jam tujuh."

_"aku ada didepan rumahmu, ayo cepat turun."_

naruto terbelalak dan langsung melompat dari kasur dan melihat keluar jendela. Sasuke sedang berdiri dengan santainya dan melambai kearah naruto.

"teme~" naruto menggerutu kesal.

_"ayo cepat kita berangkat."_

-click- naruto mematikan telpon dan kembali menutup jendela. ia melangkahkan kakinya malas menuju kamar mandi.

"naruto, bangun! ada yang datang menjemputmu!" terdengar suara kushina dari lantai bawah.

"iya aku sudah bangun." naruto mengambil handuk orange kesukaannya dan bergegas mandi.

"sepertinya naruto sudah bangun." gumam kushina. "ayo silahkan masuk sasuke, kita sarapan bersama." ia mempersilahkan masuk.

"maaf, jadi merepotkan." sahut sasuke seraya mengikuti kushina menuju ruang makan.

tak lama sasuke duduk diruang makan, naruto datang lengkap menggunakan seragam sekolahnya. dan rambut pendeknya diikat ponytail.

"wow, cepat sekali kamu mandi." ujar kushina. "ayo sarapan dulu."

"iya." naruto duduk dikursi yang berhadapan dengan sasuke. "hoaaahh~" ia menguap.

"naruto, jaga sopan santunmu." ujar kushina seraya meletakkan sepiring roti panggang dihadapan naruto, dan kemudian memberikan yang satunya diberikan pada sasuke.

"aku masih ngantuk, aku bangun tiga puluh menit lebih awal." gumamnya sambil memakan sarapannya.

"tumben sekali sasuke, kamu datang kesini pagi-pagi." gumam kushina seraya duduk disebelah naruto.

"ah, aku kebetulan lewat." sahut sasuke.

"ku pikir kalian belum saling mengenal."

"kami berada di klub yang sama." sahut sasuke. "dan kami juga ber~ ittai!" ucapan sasuke terpotong karena naruto menendang kakinya.

"kamu kenapa sasuke?"

"tidak, aku tak apa." sasuke tersenyum kaku dan menatap naruto kesal sementara naruto terus memakan sarapannya dengan memasamg wajah tanpa dosa.

. . .

"kamu apa-apaan sih!" gumam sasuke saat berada diluar rumah naruto.

"aku tak mau kamu mengatakan hal bodoh." sahut naruto sambil menutup pintu rumahnya. "ayo berangkat." sambungnya seraya melangkah melewati sasuke.

"um, naruto, kamu lupa atau memang sengaja tidak membawa gitarmu?"

naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan secepat kilat masuk kedalam rumah untuk mengambil gitarnya.

sasuke hanya memijat pelipisnya saat melihat kelakuan pacarnya.

"maaf, aku lupa~" ujar naruto saat keluar dari rumahnya. "ya sudahlah ayo berangkat."

mereka berdua jalan berdampingan menuju sekolah. mereka terjebak dalam kesunyian sepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolah. sebenarnya sasuke ingin memecah kesunyian itu, tapi dia tak tau harus mengatakan apa. sementara naruto, seperti biasanya, tidak mempedulikan sekitar, bahkan mungkin dia tidak merasa kalau dia sedang berjalan berdua dengan sasuke.

"naruto."

"ya?"

"kenapa diam saja?"

"memang aku harus bicara apa?"

"..." sasuke kembali terdiam.

mereka tidak menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

"gadis pink itu tidak kelihatan." gumam naruto. "biasanya dia selalu menempel padamu."

"jadi kamu mau dia terus menempel padaku?"

"tidak." sahut naruto singkat dan dibalas senyum tipis sasuke.

akhirnya langkah mereka sampai disekolah. karena jam masih menunjukkan pukul 07:45 mereka memutuskan untuk langsung keruang musik.

"huah." naruto meletakkan gitarnya dan langsung duduk dikursi.

sasuke juga melakukan hal yang sama dan duduk disebelah kiri naruto.

"apa?" gumam naruto saat menyadari sasuke terus menatapnya dari tadi.

"ah, bukan apa-apa." sasuke memalingkan wajahnya.

"oh iya, bisa kulihat gitarmu sebentar?" tanya naruto.

tanpa menyahut, sasuke langsung mengambil gitarnya yang berwarna biru dan memberikannya pada naruto.

"ringan." gumam naruto saat menerima gitar sasuke.

"iya dibandingkan dengan milikmu, ini jauh lebih ringan." sahutnya.

"gibson les paul warna biru." ucapnya seraya meraba permukaan cat gitar. "cocok sekali untukmu."

"boleh kupinjam gitarmu?"

"tidak." naruto langsung menyahut tanpa jeda.

"hey! aku membiarkanmu meminjam gitarku dan~" ucapan sasuke terhenti karena naruto menempelkan jari telunjuk dibibirnya.

"tidak perlu meminta izinku untuk meminjamnya." ucapnya dengan nada selembut mungkin.

sasuke hanya tersenyum dan beranjak mengambil gitar milik naruto. "ugh, ini berat." gumamnya saat mengangkat gitar naruto.

"kamu ini laki-laki, tak pantas mengeluh karena hal seperti itu." ujar naruto sambil memainkan gitar milik sasuke.

"iya kamu benar." sahut sasuke seraya kembali ketempat duduknya. "kalau kamu terus membawa gitar seberat ini kamu tak akan bertambah tinggi." gumamnya sambil mengusap kepala naruto.

"hey, aku ini senpai-mu." naruto menepis tangan sasuke.

"oh, maafkan aku senpai." sasuke mencubit pelan pipi kekasihnya. "bisakah kamu nyanyikan lagu saat dulu kamu tampil di cafe hyuuga?"

"yang mana? Ichiban no Takaramono atau My Song?"

sasuke berpikir sejenak, karena dia datang disaat naruto menyanyikan lagu terakhirnya. "yang pertama saja."

naruto hanya tersenyum dan mulai memainkan gitarnya. karena suasana ruang musik yang masih sunyi, suar dari gitar elektrik dapat terdengar tanpa jarus dihubungkan dengan perangkat audio. seiring dengan alunan gitar naruto pun mulai bernyanyi.

. . .

sakura melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri lorong sekolah dengan wajah yang menunjukkan kebencian.

'gadis sialan itu, berani-beraninya dia merebut sasuke dariku! aku akan buat perhitungan dengannya!' batin sakura.

. . .

_nazeka sore ga ima~_

_ichiban no takaramono~_

naruto mengakhiri lagunya tanpa fadeout.

"lagu yang bagus." gumam sasuke. "seperti memngungkapkan perasaanku padamu."

"ahahaha." naruto tersenyum canggung. "hey, apakah masih sakit?"

"apa?" sahut sasuke.

"kemarin aku memukulmu, bahkan sampai dua kali." naruto tertunduk.

"tak apa." ucapan sasuke membuat naruto kembali menatapnya. "jika kamu tidak melakukan itu, mungkin kita belum pacaran sekarang."

"..." naruto hanya terdiam.

"yah walaupun aku harus mengompresnya dengan es semalaman untuk mengobati lebamnya." ujar sasuke dengan nada bercanda.

naruto yang masih terdiam hanya menyentuh pipi sasuke dengan tangan kanannya. "gomen ne~" ucapnya lirih.

sasuke menggenggam tangan naruto dengan tangan kirinya dan tersenyum tipis sambil menatap iris shapire milik naruto.

mereka saling terhanyut karena menatap satu sama lain dan tanpa mereka sadari wajah mereka saling mendekat.

cukup dekat untuk merasakan aroma nafas mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

-srek- pinto ruangan terbuka dan menampakan kiba yang sedang tersenyum lebar dan ino dibelakangnya.

naruto dan sasuke jadi salah tingkah karena terkejut, naruto tertunduk diam sementara sasuke hanya bersiul-siul tak jelas.

"loh, naruto, tumben kamu disini pagi-pagi." gumam kiba seraya mendekati naruto dan duduk dihadapannya.

"ahaha, ada yang mengatur jam ku satu jam lebih awal." naruto tertawa kaku.

"kalian sedang latihan bersama?" gumam ino seraya meletakkan bassnya.

'ta-tadi itu, ha-hampir saja!' batin naruto. 'kita baru pacaran selama dua hari tapi sudah mau melakukan itu? dia pasti menganggapku gadis nakal! baka baka naruto baka baka baka baka!'

-drrt drrt-

ponsel naruto bergetar dan nama sasuke tertera disana saat ia melihatnya.

_"maaf~" _pesan sasuke singkat.

-drrt drrt- pesan kedua yang masih dari sasuke pun masuk.

_"bisa kita lanjutkan nanti?"_

'orang ini tidak punya otak!' batin naruto menggerutu.

"sudah hampir jam sembilan, ayo kita masuk kelas." ucap ino seraya beranjak meninggalkan ruangan dan diikuti oleh kiba.

naruto beranjak dari duduknya namun tangannya ditahan oleh sasuke. ia menatap kekasihnya dan meihatnya tersenyum, naruto mengerti apa arti dibalik senyuman sasuke.

"tuan Uchiha, apa kamu mau aku membuatmu melupakan kejadian tadi?" ujar naruto dengan penekanan disetiap katanya dan tangan kanannya mengepal kuat.

"ahaha aku bercanda." sahut sasuke seraya melepas pegangannya dan ikut beranjak. "ayo masuk kelas."

. . .

-skip time-

. . .

bel pertanda berkhirnya jam pelajaran telah berbunyi, naruto segera merapikan bukunya dan beranjak pergi dari ruang kelas.

ia berjalan santai menyusuri lorong sekolah dengan tangan kanan dimasukan kedalam saku blazernya dan tangan kiri membawa tas.

langkahnya terhenti ketika ada yang menghalangi jalannya. seseorang, atau lebih tepatnya seorang gadis.

naruto menatap kesal gadis bersurai pink dihadapannya.

"hey kau!" ucap gadis itu. "jangan kau dekati sasuke! dia milikku!"

"milikmu?" naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "apa hubunganmu dengannya?"

"bisa dibilang aku sangat dekat dengannya!"

"dekat bukan berarti kau pacarnya kan?" ujar naruto santai. "dia menyatakan perasaanya padaku kemarin, dan aku menerimanya." naruto kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. "itu berarti dia adalah pacarku."

"brengsek!" sakura menggerutu.

naruto berhenti tepat disebelah sakura. "untuk itu, jangan dekati pacarku, Haruno Sakura!" ucap naruto dengan penekanan saat menyebut nama gadis itu dan ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan sakura yang mematung ditempat.

"lihat saja naruto, aku akan buat perhitungan denganmu! akan kubuat sasuke kembali padaku!" ujar sakura kesal.

naruto merasa lega karena mengatakan hal itu pada sakura agar dia menjauh dari sasuke. meski dia tau kalau sakura adalah putri tunggal keluarga haruno yang terkenal dengan kekayaannya dan selalu mendapatkan apapun yang dia inginkan, naruto tetap tidak takut karena dibanding dengan keluarganya, kekayaan haruno masih dibawah keluarga namikaze.

"lama sekali!" gumam kiba saat naruto masuk ruang musik.

"maaf, tadi ada beberapa gangguan." sahut naruto seraya mengambil gitarnya. "mulai sekarang aku hanya akan bernyanyi dan memainkan rythm."

"maksudmu?" gumam ino.

"sasuke yang menjadi melodist."

"hn." sahut sasuke singkat.

"yosh!" gumam naruto. mereka langsung mengambil posisi seperti biasa. naruto didepan, ino disebelah kanannya, dan sasuke disisi lainnya.

"siap!? se~no!"

. . .

[To Be Continued]

. . .

an : phew, gimana minna chap 7 romance nya uda ada kan? maaf wordnya ga lebih dari chap sebelumnya. ya kalian tau lah kenapa hehe #digaplok reader.

terimakasih untuk para senpai yang sudah review, yang login udah saya balas via PM

chap 8 ada apa ya?

terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic gaje ini. sampai ketemu dichapter 8

Review?


	8. Chapter 8

**Love, Song and Friendship**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Girls Dead Monster Albums © Jun Maeda

rate : T

pair :

[SasuFem!Naru]

Genre : Friendship, Romance.

warning!

AU, OOC, Typo(s), chap 8 alur lambat dan segala keburukan dari seorang author pemula.

chapter 8

musim semi hampir berakhir, dan itu berarti musim panas akan segera dimulai. ini adalah hal yang ditunggu oleh Naruto karena dia selalu bersemangat untuk tampil di festival musim panas.

Konohana sedang berlatih seperti biasa diruang musik dan kali ini ditemani oleh kakashi, walaupun sebenarnya dia hanya mencari waktu luang untuk membaca novel kesayangannya.

"cukup." gumam naruto menghentikan permainan. "kita istirahat dulu."

"oke." sahut ino.

naruto meletakkan gitarnya dan mengambil sebotol air minum.

"hey, apa tidak ada lagu baru?" gumam kiba. "sudah hampir menjelang musim panas dan aku belum mendengar lagu baru." ia duduk disebelah kakashi.

"belum." naruto duduk disebelah sasuke. "kamu haus?" ia menawarkan air yang ia bawa pada sasuke.

"hn." gumam sasuke sambil menerima botol air dari naruto.

"jangan tunjukkan kemesraan kalian disini dong, bikin iri saja." gumam ino seraya duduk disebelah naruto.

"jadi gosip kalau kalian pacaran itu benar ya?" ujar kiba.

"ahaha." naruto tertawa canggung. "itu hanya gosip, jangan didengarkan."

"hey naruto, apa dia akan kembali dimusim panas ini?" ujar ino.

"entahlah." sahut naruto singkat dan menyita perhatian sasuke. "apa?" ia menyahut tatapan sasuke.

"tidak." sasuke memalingkan wajahnya.

"sebentar lagi musim panas ya?" gumam kakashi sambil terus menatap buku yang ada ditangannya.

"iya, aku tak sabar menantikan festival musim panas!" ujar naruto semangat.

"iya, aku tak sabar ingin melihat naruto mengenakan kostum maid lagi hahaha." sahut kiba dan mendapat tatapan horror dari naruto.

"aku takkan mau menjadi maid lagi!" ujar naruto kesal.

"padahal kamu cantik lho naruto." sambung kiba dengan nada menggoda, kali ini sasuke yang menatapnya dingin. "hey aku hanya bercanda sasuke."

"ne, kakashi-sensei." ujar naruto pada kakashi, sementara kakashi hanya menaikkan alisnya menjawab panggilan naru. "apa kau pernah main musik?"

ucapan naruto membuat kakashi berhenti membaca dan menutup bukunya. "dulu aku juga sekolah disini dan bergabung dalam klub musik seperti kalian." ujarnya.

"eh?" sahut naruto dan yang lain -kecuali sasuke- kompak.

"iya, dulu aku dan teman-temanku juga membentuk band."

"siapa saja anggotanya?" tanya naruto.

"aku, obito, dan rin." kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya. "kami hanya tampil bertiga, ya sebenarnya ada anggota lain sebagai pendukung."

"Obito-san dan istrinya?" naruto sedikit kaget. "wow itu kebetulan yang mengejutkan."

"kamu kenal mereka naruto?" tanya kiba.

"aku sering bertemu mereka ditoko milik orang ini." naruto menunjuk sasuke dengan matanya. "lalu kenapa kau jadi guru matematika? tidak ada hubungannya dengan musik."

"saat kelulusan, kami hendak melanjutkan perjuangan kami." kakashi menerawang langit-langit ruangan. "tapi jalan menempuh itu semua tidaklah mudah."

"..." semuanya terdiam mendengarkan cerita kakashi.

"semenjak rin mulai berpacaran dengan obito, latihan kami mulai berkurang dan akhirnya obito memutuskan untuk membubarkan band kami." lanjut kakashi. "kemudian aku memilih untuk kuliah, dan menjadi guru."

"apa kalau ada anggota yang berpacaran akan berpotensi berakhirnya kegiatan band ya?" ucap naruto dan mendapatkan perhatian dari semua temannya termasuk sasuke.

"tenang saja, jika persahabatan kalian kuat, kalian takkan mudah goyah meski diterjang badai." ujar kakashi puitis.

"tak peduli jika ada yang berpacaran, asalkan tidak lupa kalau punya band." kiba memicingkan bahu dan dibalas senyuman naruto.

seusai latihan dan sedikit mengobrol, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang karena hari sudah sore. kiba dan ino memutuskan untuk pulang duluan meninggalkan sasuke dan naruto yang masih mengemas gitarnya.

"bisa cepat sedikit?" gumam sasuke dengan nada datar.

"iya cerewet!" naruto menangkat softcasenya.

"ayo pulang." sasuke berjalan mendekati pintu.

"chotto, sasuke."

"hn?" sasuke menoleh.

"aku tak mau kami berakhir seperti kakashi-sensei, aku ingin menggapai mimpiku bersama teman-temanku." gumam naruto. "kumohon, jangan buat hubungan kita jadi penghalang mimpi kami." naruto menatap sasuke serius.

sasuke tersenyum tipis. "dobe, bukankah aku adalah bagian dari kalian? aku akan mendukung semua keputusan yang kamu ambil meski itu akan sulit untuk kuterima, selama kamu masih setia bersamaku." sasuke mengelus kepala naruto.

"hey! aku senpai-mu! jangan memanggilku dengan nama yang aneh!" naruto menepis tangan sasuke dan melangkah melewatinya.

"iya aku mengerti, Dobe-senpai." gumam sasuke seraya menyamakan langkah dengan kekasihnya. "jadi, siapa orang itu?"

"siapa maksudmu?"

"yang tadi dibicarakan oleh ino."

"oh itu, tidak ada hubungannya denganmu kok."

"lalu, apa hubungannya denganmu?"

"hmm, kami berdua sangat dekat, walaupun hubungan kami sempat merenggang."

sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. "a-apa dia m-mantanmu?" ucapnya sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

naruto ikut menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kearah sasuke. "hahaha, jangan konyol sas, dia itu kakak perempuanku."

"be-begitu." sasuke memalingkan wajahnya.

"aku suka melihatmu saat cemburu sas." naruto tersenyum. "ayo cepat pulang." ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dan diikuti oleh sasuke.

. . .

-skip time-

. . .

naruto menggeliat malas diatas kasurnya sambil sesekali mengganti musik yang ia dengarkan dari ponselnya. karena sekarang hari minggu, ia hanya menghabiskan sebagian besar waktumya dirumah.

"bosan." gumamnya.

sebenarnya sasuke sudah mengajaknya untuk jalan-jalan bersamanya, tapi naruto selalu menolak dengan berbagai alasan. dia terlalu malas untuk melakukan hal lain selain musik.

ia menatap sudut layar ponselnya untuk melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul 1 siang. "sebaiknya aku hubungi semua temanku untuk datang kesini." ucapnya sambil menulis pesan untuk para sahabatnya.

tak lama kemudian para sahabatnya datang kerumahnya.

"kalian lama sekali." gumam naruto saat membuka pintu.

"ahaha gomen, aku harus menjaga toko dulu sampai ibuku kembali tadi." sahut ino seraya melangkah masuk diikuti oleh keempat temannya yang lain.

"mana shikamaru?" tanya naruto saat tak melihat salah satu sahabatnya.

"dia ketempat asuma-sensei." sahut chouji.

"oh." jawab naruto singkat dan kemudian menutup pintu. "tunggu diruang tamu ya, akan kuambilkan minum."

mereka semua masuk keruang tamu kecuali naruto yang masuk kedalam dapur untuk mengambil minuman.

-drrt drrt- ponsel disakunya bergetar dan muncul nama Sasuke saat naruto melihatnya.

_"dobe, sedang apa?" _naruto tersenyum melihat kekasihnya mengirimkan pesan. bukannya membalas, naruto malah langsung menelfon sasuke.

_"moshi-moshi." _ucap sasuke.

"teme, kami semua sedang berkumpul, kamu mau ikut?"

_"dimana?"_

"dirumahku."

_"siapa saja?"_

"banyak."

_"laki-laki atau perempuan?"_

"banyak tanya! kamu mau datang tidak?"

_"baik aku kesana." _-click- naruto mematikan telfonnya.

"menelfon pacar?." gumam ino yang tiba-tiba ada dibelakang naruto.

"a-ano, dia kan anggota konohana juga, tak ada salahnya kan?" sahut naruto gugup.

"yah tak apa sih." ino menyeringai.

"apa maksud seyuman anehmu itu? cepat bantu aku bawakan ini!" naruto mengeluarkan beberapa botol besar jus jeruk dari dalam kulkas dan beberapa gelas.

"iya-iya."

. . .

"jadi, kenapa kamu mengundang kami semua untuk datang kesini?" gumam kiba.

"entahlah." naruto memicingkan bahunya. "aku bosan sendirian dirumah."

"kamu ini." kiba memutar matanya malas, dan tatapannya terhenti saat melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. "h-hei! bu-bukankah ini PS3?" ucapnya sambil menunjuk benda dibawah televisi.

"oh, iya, itu kiriman dari Kyuu-nii dari Amerika, dia bilang sudah tidak membutuhkannya dan memberikannya padaku." ucap naruto seraya meminum jus jeruk miliknya.

"bo-boleh aku mainkan?" tanya kiba dengan mata berbinar.

"boleh saja."

"yeah! chouji! ayo kita bertanding sepak bola! yang kalah traktir di restoran yakiniku!"

chouji yang mendengar Yakiniku langsung bersemangat dan menyambar stik. "aku takkan kalah!"

naruto dan temannya yang lain hanya sweatdrop melihat kelakuan kiba dan chouji.

"ne, naru-chan." gumam hinata.

"ya?"

"aku dengar kabar kalau kamu pacaran dengan Uchiha Sasuke, apa itu benar?"

"eh?"

"iya itu benar." ino menjawab pertanyaan hinata.

"he-hey!" naruto gugup. "o-oh iya aku sudah membuat lagu baru, kalian mau dengar?"

'dia mengalihkan pembicaraan.' batin ino dan hinata kompak.

"ya, sudah lama belum ada lagu baru setelah Alchemy." gumam ino.

"tunggu sebentar, aku ambil gitarku dulu." naruto beranjak dari duduknya dan berlari menuju kamarnya.

tak lama kemudian ia kembali sambil membawa gitar akustiknya dan duduk ditempatnya tadi.

"sebenarnya ini lagu Ichiban no takaramono yang kutulis ulang liriknya. hinata, kamu yang menyanyi." naruto memberikan kertas lirik pada hinata.

"ke-kenapa aku?"

"kamu kan dulu seorang vokalis." naruto tersenyum. "kamu tau nadanya kan?"

hinata mengangguk dan membaca kertas lirik yang dipegangnya. "ehm~, oke."

naruto mulai memainkan gitarnya.

_Suso ga nureta nara~_

_kawaku no mateba ii~_

_mizu oto wo tatete haneta~_

_kimi ga oshiete kuretanda mou kowakunai~_

_nigitte ite kureta~_

_kono te wo hasanakya dame da~_

_hitori demo yuku yo, tatoe tsurakutemo~_

_minna de mita yume ha, kanarazu motteku yo~_

_minna to ga ii na, minna to ga yokatta_

_demo mezameta asa, dare mo inainda ne~_

semua orang yang mendengarkan permainan hinata dan naruto hanya terdiam, bahkan kiba dan chouji yang sedang bermainpun ikut terdiam.

_mou furikaettemo~_

_dare no kage mo nai~_

_mizu tamari dake ga, hikatta~_

_ikiteku koto sore wa tachimukatte iku koto~_

_sore ga wakatta nara~_

_ato wa fumidasu yuuki dake~_

_doko made mo yuku yo, koko de shitta koto~_

_shiawase to iu yume, wo kanaete miseru yo~_

_minna to hanaretemo, donna ni tooku nattemo~_

_atarashii asa ni, kono boku wa ikiru yo~_

_hitori demo yuku yo, shinitaku nattemo~  
koe ga kikoeru yo, shinde wa ikenai to__  
tatoe tsurakutemo, yami ni tozasaretemo__  
kokoro no oku ni wa, akari ga tomotteru yo~  
_

_megutte nagarete, toki wa utsuroida__  
mou nani ga atta ka, omoidasenai kedo__  
me wo tojite mireba, minna no waraigoe__  
naze ka sore ga ima ichiban no takaramon__o~_

naruto dan hinata mengakhiri permainan mereka. "loh kok sepi?" gumam naruto.

"aku tak sanggup mengatakannya, hanya saja~" kiba menghentikan kalimatnya.

"setelah mendengar lagu itu, aku jadi merasa sedih." Kini ino yang berbicara. "aku jadi merasa takut kehilangan kalian."

-ding dong- "permisi." Terdengar suara bel dan diikuti oleh suara seseorang setelahnya.

"kalian pesan pizza?" gumam naruto seraya menoleh kearah pintu.

"itu pasti sasuke, bodoh!" ino menepuk kepala naruto.

"oh." Naruto beranjak dari duduknya dan menuju pintu.

"hey sayang." Ujar sasuke saat naruto membuka pintu.

-brakk- pintu kembali ditutup dengan kasar oleh naruto.

"he-hey kenapa~"

"berhentilah memanggilku dengan panggilan yang aneh."

"baiklah." Sahut sasuke. "cepat buka pintunya."

Naruto kembali membuka pintu dengan memasang wajah kesal. "jangan membuatku malu." Ucapnya pelan.

"iya aku mengerti." Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat sedikit melihat rona merah dipipi naruto. "boleh aku masuk?"

"iya, masuklah." Naruto melebarkan pintu agar sasuke bisa masuk.

Sasuke masuk kedalam ruang tamu dan merasakan atmosfer kesedihan disana. "ada apa ini?" bisiknya pada naruto, sementara sang kekasih hanya memicingkan bahu.

Naruto kembali mengambil gitarnya dan duduk disebelah ino, dan sasuke memaksa untuk duduk disebelah naruto.

"teme, apa-apaan sih, disini sempit." Bisik naruto. "duduk disana saja." Ia menunjuk sofa yang masih kosong.

"aku mau duduk bersama kamu." Bisiknya pelan ditelinga naruto hingga membuat naruto merinding.

"jadi benar kalian berpacaran?" tanya hinata.

"tidak usah ditanya lagi kan' hinata." Sahut ino.

"yah, sebuah kenyataan yang pahit." Ucap naruto asal dan mendapatkan tatapan kesal sasuke. "hey kiba, chouji, kenapa berhenti bermain?"

"ah, iya, aku tadi terhanyut oleh lagumu." Kiba menyahut dengan senyuman diwajahnya. "baiklah chouji, ayo kita lanjutkan, ada restoran yakiniku yang menunggu!" ujarnya semangat.

"Yakiniku!"

"apa kamu akan memainkan gitarmu atau hanya memeluknya seperti itu?" gumam sasuke pada naruto.

"sesuka-ku dong, ini kan gitarku." Sahut naruto dengan nada meledek. "lagipula gitar ini lebih berharga dari apapun."

"maksudmu?" tanya sasuke lagi.

"gitar ini pemberian almarhum kakekku, ini adalah gitar kesayangannya yang ia wariskan kepadaku."

"bahkan gitar itu lebih berharga daripada kau sasuke." Sambung ino. "dia pernah menghajar kyuubi karena meminjamnya tanpa izin." Sasuke hanya menelan ludahnya mendengar cerita ino tentang pacarnya.

"gitar ini selalu mengingatkan aku pada kakekku, aku sangat menyayangi gitar ini." Naruto mengusap gitarnya. "hey apa kalian lapar? Aku buatkan makan siang ya."

"hn." Sahut sasuke singkat.

"iya aku lumayan lapar." Sahut chouji dan yang lainnya hanya mengangguk setuju.

. . .

-skip time-

. . .

Seperti biasa, naruto dan band nya selalu latihan tiap pulang sekolah. karena menjelang musim panas, mereka memutuskan untuk latihan sedikit lebih lama.

Naruto berhenti memainkan gitarnya dan melihat layar ponselnya. "sudah hampir jam lima, kita sudahi saja latihan hari ini."

"kamu yakin naruto?" ucap kiba.

"tak apa, kita lanjutkan besok saja." Naruto melepas gitarnya dan duduk.

"apa tidak ada lagu baru?" tanya sasuke seraya duduk disebelah naruto.

Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "oh iya, aku dapat undangan untuk tampil di sebuah cafe lagi." Ucapnya. "bagaimana menurut kalian?"

"dimana?" tanya kiba.

"didekat stasiun."

"kapan?" kali ini ino yang bertanya.

"besok, hari minggu."

"oke." Sahut ino dan kiba hanya mengangguk sambil meminum airnya.

"bagaimana denganmu sas?" naruto beralih pada sasuke yang disebelahnya.

"hn."

"baiklah, kita bersiap untuk penampilan kita besok!"

"Yosh!" sahut semuanya kompak kecuali sasuke.

. . .

naruto kini berjalan pulang bersama sasuke. ini semua karena ino dan kiba lagi-lagi pulang duluan dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"apa kita bisa berjalan-jalan sebentar?" gumam sasuke.

"sudah sore, aku harus segera pulang." sahut naruto ketus.

"kalau begitu aku antar pulang."

"ti~"

"tidak ada penolakkan." sasuke memotong perkataan naruto.

"humph!" naruto memalingkan wajahnya.

"rambutmu terlalu pendek." gumam sasuke.

"aku baru memotongnya, apa ada masalah?"

"tidak juga, hanya saja~"

"apa?"

"lupakan."

"kamu aneh."

"tapi tetap cinta kan?" sasuke menyeringai.

"umm." naruto hanya menyernyitkan alisnya. "etto~"

"umm, etto? itu bukan jawaban."

"ah kita sudah sampai." gumam naruto saat sampai dipersimpangan dekat rumahnya.

"aku antar sampai depan rumah."

"tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri."

"aku memaksa." sasuke menggenggam tangan naruto.

"he-hey teme, apa yang kamu lakukan, na-nanti ada yang lihat~" wajah naruto mulai memerah dan sasuke tersenyum tipis saat melihatnya.

"kalau begitu ayo cepat." sasuke menarik tangan naruto.

"h-hey!"

sasuke terus menarik lengan naruto tanpa mempedulikan sang kekasih yang terus mengoceh sampai akhirnya mereka sampai didepan naruto.

"s-sudah sampai, bisa lepaskan tanganku?!" naruto meronta.

sasuke hanya menyeringai dan mengecup dahi kekasihnya dengan lembut.

"te-teme! apa yang kamu lakukan!" naruto mendorong wajah sasuke dan berlari masuk kedalam rumahnya meninggalkan sasuke.

naruto menutup pintu dengan kasar dan bersandar dibaliknya. nafasnya memburu dan wajahnya merona merah.

'a-apa yang baru saja terjadi?!' batinnya sambil memegang dadanya untuk meredakan degub jantungnya yang masih tak beraturan. "phew~" naruto menghela nafas panjang.

"ada apa naruto?" ucap kushina yang tiba-tiba muncul didepan naruto.

"ka-kaa-san!?" naruto terkejut. "su-sudah pulang?!"

"iya, aku memutuskan untuk pulang lebih awal." kushina tersenyum. "wajahmu merah, apa kamu sakit?" ia memegang dahi putrinya.

"a-aku tidak apa-apa kok." naruto menyingkirkan tangan kushina pelan. "a-aku mau mandi dulu." ia melangkah meninggalkan ibunya yang menatapnya bingung.

"mungkin dia sedang PMS." kushina mengangkat kedua bahunya.

. . .

sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas kasur saat ia masuk kedalam kamarnya. ia terus berpikir tentang kejadian didepan rumah naruto tadi.

"apa yang aku lakukan tadi!" gumamnya pelan sambil menutup wajahnya. "dia pasti akan marah padaku."

ia mengambil ponsel dari saku-nya. saat melihat layar ponsel, ia tersenyum karena ada foto naruto yang sedang tersenyum saat bernyanyi diatas panggung. foto ini dia dapat saat melihat pernampilan naruto dimusim panas tahun lalu.

"sebaiknya aku mengirimkannya pesan dan meminta maaf." sasuke mulai menulis pesan dan mengirimnya pada naruto.

tidak seperti biasanya, naruto tidak membalas pesan sasuke. 'apa dia benar-benar marah?' batin sasuke.

hampir satu jam ia menunggu tetap tak ada balasan dari sang kekasih.

"sasuke, waktunya makan malam!" terdengar suara mikoto memanggil namanya.

"ya." sahutnya singkat sambil melempar ponselnya keatas kasur dan beranjak dari tidurnya.

. . .

naruto baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk orange miliknya.

"phew." ucapnya seraya duduk diatas kasurnya. "mandi air hangat memang tak ada duanya." ia mengambil ponsel yang terletak diatas bantal.

_"maaf." _pesan sasuke singkat.

"sasuke? minta maaf?" ia mulai menulis pesan untuk membalas pesan sasuke. "ada apa? kenapa minta maaf?" gumamnya sambil mengetik.

-drrrt drrrrrt- naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat melihat sasuke menelpon.

_"kenapa baru balas?"_

"aku baru selesai mandi, memang ada apa sih? kenapa kamu minta maaf?"

_"tentang kejadian tadi."_

"oh, aku tak marah kok." ucap naruto sambil memasang headset dan kemudian mengeringkan rambutnya dengan hairdryer. "asal jangan lakukan lagi, kamu membuatku malu jika melakukannya ditempat umum."

_"hn, apa itu berarti kamu mau jika bukan ditempat umum?"_

"h-hey! aku tidak bilang begitu! dasar mesum!"

_"hn." _sahut sasuke singkat. _"sedang apa kamu?"_

"sudah kubilang kan aku baru selesai mandi." naruto mematikan hairdryer nya dan beranjak dari duduknya. "sudah ya aku mau makan malam." -click- ia mematikan telpon tanpa menunggu jawaban sasuke.

. . .

keesokan paginya, naruto masih tertidur pulas diatas kasur sambil menutup wajah dengan bantal jeruk miliknya.

entah berapa kali ponselnya bergetar karena pesan dan panggilan masuk, namun naruto tidak menyadarinya karena ia meletakkan ponselnya diatas meja belajar.

"naruto, sudah siang." kushina membuka pintu kamar putrinya. "ayo cepat bangun." ia mendekati naruto dan duduk dipinggiran kasur.

"umm, lima menit lagi~" sahut naruto malas.

"bukankah hari ini kamu ada undangan untuk tampil?" kushina menepuk bantal yang menutupi wajah naruto.

naruto langsung bangun dan terduduk, menatap ibunya dengan mata terbuka lebar. "jam berapa sekarang?"

"sudah hampir jam sepuluh."

"astaga aku kesiangan!" naruto melompat dari kasurnya dan berlari menuju kamar mandi.

'selalu semangat dengan musik.' kushina tersenyum kaku. "kaa-san sudah siapkan sarapan, umm mungkin sudah termasuk makan siang." kushina beranjak dari duduknya. "jangan lupa makan ya, kaa-san mau kerumah bibi kurenai."

"iyaa!" naruto berteriak dari arah kamar mandi.

. . .

naruto berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju cafe dekat stasiun sambil memakan onigiri yang ada ditangan kanannya, sementara matanya tertuju pada ponsel yang ada ditangan kirinya. tak lupa gitar listrik kesayangannya yang selalu menempel dipunggungnya.

"dua puluh tujuh panggilan masuk dari sasuke, enam dari ino dan satu dari kiba." ucap naruto sambil mengunyah makanannya. "delapan puluh pesan dari sasuke, lima belas dari ino, dan satu dari kiba, sebaiknya aku lebih cepat."

ia mempercepat langkah kakinya dan tidak menyadari kalau ada mobil berwarna putih melaju kencang dari arah belakang.

"hm?" naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kearah kanannya.

mobil dibelakang naruto makin mendekatinya dan tidak menurunkan kecepatan ataupun membunyikan klakson.

-vroooomm!-

mobil itu melewati naruto tanpa mengenainya sedikitpun karena ia berjalan kepinggir saat melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya.

"wah~ neko, kawaii~" ucapnya seraya berjongkok didepan sebuah kotak berisi tiga ekor anak kucing didalamnya dan mengelus salah satunya. "eh, aku sedang buru-buru! maaf ya~" naruto beranjak dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

sementara itu, dibalik setir kemudi mobil putih yang hampir menabrak naruto. seorang gadis berambut pink menggerutu kesal dan mengeratkan cengkraman tangannya pada setir kemudi.

. . .

kiba dan ino sedang menggerutu kesal menunggu seseorang yang belum kunjung datang, sementara sasuke hanya bersandar pada dinding sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"dia itu kemana sih." gumam kiba.

"entahlah, aku sudah menelpon dan mengirimkannya pesan tapi tak ada satupun yang dibalas." ino melihat layar ponselnya dan mencoba menelfon naruto.

tak lama kemudian naruto mengangkat panggilan ino. "naruto! kamu ada dimana?!" ucap ino setengah berteriak.

_"dibelakangmu, sekitar delapan meter."_

seketika ino langsung menoleh kearah belakang dan melihat naruto berjalan mendekatinya dengan memasang wajah tanpa dosa sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"kamu ini!" ino geram dan hampir meremas ponselnya sampai hancur.

"hey! kepala kuning! bisakah kamu set jam mu itu satu jam lebih awal?!" ucap kiba saat naruto berjalan mendekat.

"harusnya kamu bercermin." sahut naruto santai. "ayo cepat masuk." ia berjalan mendahului temannya yang masih kesal padanya.

"ingatkan aku untuk memukul kepala gadis ini nanti." gumam ino seraya melangkah mengikuti naruto.

saat berada didalam, naruto mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh pelosok ruangan untuk mencari keberadaan seseorang sambil sesekali melihat ponselnya.

"naruto!" terdengar seseorang memanggil namanya, membuat naruto mengarahkan pandangannya kearah orang itu.

"sebelah sini naruto!" orang itu, atau lebih tepatnya seorang gadis berambut merah menggunakan kacamata sedang melambaikan tangan kearah naruto.

naruto membalas lambaian tangannya dan tersenyum. "ayo, kita kesana." ajak naruto seraya melangkahkan kakinya dan diikuti oleh ketiga temannya.

"karin, maaf sudah menunggu lama ya." ucap naruto setelah berpelukan dengan karin, gadis yang memanggilnya tadi.

"ah, tidak apa-apa naruto." karin tersenyum. "acara akan dimulai lima belas menit lagi, ayo kita ke belakang panggung."

mereka semua berjalan kebelakang panggung dan masuk kedalam ruangan yang cukup besar dimana terdapat cukup banyak orang didalamnya.

"whoa, ternyata yang ikut serta cukup banyak ya." gumam naruto. "terimakasih sudah mengundangku karin."

karin hanya tersenyum. "silahkan duduk disini." ucap karin seraya mempersilahkan mereka duduk dibangku kosong. "aku tinggal sebentar ya." karin melangkah pergi.

"siapa dia naruto?" gumam kiba.

"dia sepupuku, dia baru membuka cafe ini dan membuat event untuk band lokal." ucap naruto seraya menaruh gitarnya dan duduk. "itu sebabnya aku diundang."

seperti biasa, sasuke memaksa untuk duduk disebelah naruto.

"teme, sempit! duduk disana bisa kan?" naruto menunjuk kearah kiba.

"aku mau disini."

"yasudah, aku saja yang kesana." naruto beranjak dari duduknya.

"naruto?" terdengar suara pelan seorang pria memanggilnya. "kamu naruto kan?"

"eh?" naruto menatap kaget pria berambut merah yang menyebut namanya. "Ga-Gaara?!"

"ternyata benar kamu naruto." orang bernama gaara itu tersenyum dan mendekati naruto.

"gaara! sudah lama sekali ya." gumam naruto sambil menjabat tangan gaara. "kamu tambah tinggi."

"kamu juga makin cantik." gaara tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala naruto.

naruto merasakan aura aneh yang terpancar dari sasuke mulai agak gugup. "te-terima kasih." ucapnya pada gaara. "minna, kenalkan, ini temanku dari Sunagakure." naruto mengenalkan gaara pada para sahabatnya.

"kalian bisa panggil aku Gaara, salam kenal."

"namaku ino, yang ini kiba, dan yang sedang cemberut itu sasuke." ucap ino. "senang berkenalan denganmu Gaara."

"apa yang sedang kamu lakukan disini?" tanya naruto.

"aku ikut event ini, bersama band ku." sahut gaara. "sudah dulu ya naruto, band ku mendapat giliran pertama untuk tampil."

"iya, sampai nanti gaara." ucap naruto dan kemudian gaara meninggalkan mereka.

"siapa dia?" ucap sasuke ketus.

"sudah kubilang kan dia temanku dari Sunagakure."

"kelihatannya dia akrab sekali denganmu."

"iya, sama seperti aku dengan kiba dan yang lain." ucapnya seraya duduk disebelah kiba.

"wah, kamu cemburu ya sasuke." gumam ino. "dia cukup tampan lho, bisa-bisa nanti naruto berpaling dari mu."

sasuke hanya memalingkan wajahnya kesal.

"hm, aku kedepan sebentar ya." naruto kembali beranjak dari duduknya.

"kamu mau lihat pemuda tadi tampil ya?" ino menyeringai.

"aku ikut." ketus sasuke.

"ya sudah, ayo." naruto beranjak melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya . "tak apa kan kutinggal kalian sebentar?"

"iya." sahut kiba sambil membaca komik.

"jangan lama-lama ya."

naruto hanya tersenyum dan meninggalkan ruangan diikuti oleh sasuke yang mengikutinya.

gaara dan band nya memulai permainan mereka diatas panggung dan membuat semua yang menontonnya berdecak kagum, disertai teriakan memuja dari para gadis disaat gaara mulai bernanyi sambil memainkan gitarnya.

naruto juga terbawa oleh musik yang dimainkan oleh gaara yang memang cukup menghentak. ia tersenyum tipis saat gaara menatap kearahnya, membuat sasuke yang melihatnya menjadi kesal.

"ayo." ketus sasuke sambil menarik tangan naruto.

"apa-apaan sih?" naruto melepas pegangan tangan sasuke. "mereka kan belum selesai."

"aku tidak suka cara orang itu melihatmu!" ucapnya setengah berteriak karena suara musik yang memang cukup keras.

"kamu ini berlebihan sasuke." naruto mengabaikan sasuke dan kembali menatap kearah panggung.

sasuke merubah raut wajahnya kesal dan menarik tangan naruto dengan kasar.

"aw, sasuke sakit! kamu kenapa sih?!" lagi-lagi naruto melepaskan genggaman sasuke.

"aku sudah mengatakan alasannya tadi kan?!"

"kamu membuatku kesal sasuke!"

"jadi kamu lebih memilih dia daripada aku?"

"aku hanya ingin menikmati musik yang mereka mainkan, apa itu salah? berhentilah bersikap aneh sasuke."

sasuke hanya berdecih kesal dan meninggalkan naruto.

"apa aku terlalu kasar ya." naruto bergumam pelan.

berakhirnya pertengkaran singkat naruto, berakhir pula pertunjukan yang dimainkan oleh band Gaara dan membuat naruto sedikit kecewa karena tak mendengarkan sepenuhnya sebab pertengkaran tadi.

naruto kembali masuk kedalam ruangan dibelakang panggung dan disambut aura gelap dari arah sasuke.

"kita dapat giliran keberapa?" ucapnya seraya duduk disebelah ino.

"karin bilang kita tampil ke lima, kalau satu band menyanyikan dua lagu kira-kira tiga puluh menit lagi kita akan tampil." sahut ino.

"hey, aku merasakan aura yang tidak enak disekitar sini." ucap kiba seraya menutup komiknya sementara ino hanya memicingkan bahu.

"naruto." gumam gaara saat mendekati mereka. "bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

"tentu saja gaara, ada apa?" naruto beranjak dari duduknya dan mendekati gaara, mengacuhkan sasuke yang aura gelapnya makin pekat.

"ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu." ucap gaara. "bisa kamu ikut denganku?" gaara melangkahkan kakinya diikuti oleh naruto.

"siapa?"

mereka berdua berjalan menuju sudut lain dari ruangan itu dimana anggota band gaara berkumpul.

"salah satu personel ku mengatakan kalau ia ingin berbicara denganmu."

"personelmu yang mana?"

"dia, drummer ku." gaara menunjuk seseorang yang duduk membelakangi mereka. seorang pria dengan warna rambut yang sama dengan gaara. "Sasori, ini naruto."

pria itu menoleh dan langsung beranjak dari duduknya mendekati naruto. "naruto ya?"

"a-anda sasori-senpai, yang dulu pernah tampil di konohagakuen bersama Akatsuki kan?" naruto terkejut.

"iya, aku mendengar banyak hal tentangmu dari Yahiko dan Konan." sahut sasori. "kudengar kamu pandai bermain musik dan berjuang membangun kembali klub musik selepas bubarnya kami."

"a-ahaha itu bukan hal yang perlu dibanggakan." naruto tertawa kaku. "lalu, dimana Deidara-senpai?"

"dia kuliah di london, hanya aku saja yang masih tertarik dengan musik."

-drrt drrt drrt- ponsel naruto bergetar karena ada pesan masuk, nama ino muncul saat naruto melihat layar ponselnya.

_"sasuke pulang karena ada urusan mendadak, bagaimana ini?"_

"eh?" naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"ada apa naruto?" gumam gaara.

"sepertinya teman-temanku membutuhkan aku sekarang, aku duluan ya." sahut naruto.

"semoga berhasil saat pertunjukan nanti ya naruto." gumam sasori.

"terimakasih, aku permisi ya, Gaara, sasori senpai." naruto sedikit membungkuk kearah mereka dan beranjak kembali menuju teman-temannya.

"ada apa?" ucap naruto saat mendekati ino dan kiba.

"entahlah, saat kamu pergi dengan gaara, sasuke langsung menyambar gitarnya dan pergi." kiba memicingkan bahunya.

"dia bilang ada urusan, dan langsung pergi." sambung ino. "jadi, bagaimana?"

naruto terlihat bingung, mengejar sasuke itu tidak mungkin karena sebentar lagi mereka akan tampil. ia juga tau kalau suasana hati sasuke sedang buruk karena kejadian tadi.

ia membuka kembali ponselnya dan mulai mengetik pesan untuk sasuke.

_"urus saja teman barumu."_

'huh, ngambeknya jelek!' batin naruto. "kita tampil bertiga saja."

"lalu kau akan melakukan gitar solo sendiri?" ucap ino.

"Crow song dan Alchemy, aku bisa kok." naruto mengeluarkan gitarnya.

"memang kemana si sasuke itu?" kiba memasukkan komiknya kedalam tas dan memgambil stik drum nya.

"entahlah, mungkin dia sibuk." jawab naruto seraya mengalungkan strap gitar pada bahunya.

"naruto, sekarang waktunya kalian tampil." ucap karin saat mendekati naruto. "lho? bukankah tadi kamu berempat?"

"iya, salah satu personel kami pupang duluan."

"oh begitu." sahut karin. "kalian bisa hanya bertiga?"

"tentu saja."

"kalau begitu, silahkan naik keatas panggung." karin menunjukkan jalan untuk keatas panggung.

naruto yang pertama kali naik keatas panggung, diikuti oleh ino dan kemudian kiba.

"selamat siang." ucap naruto didepan mikrofon. "kami, Konohana merasa terhormat karena diundang untuk event pembukaan cafe baru ini." ucapnya sambil tersenyum. "semoga kalian menikmati lagu kami."

Lagu Crow Song pun dimulai saat kiba memainkan drum dan langsung diiringi oleh naruto dan ino.

_haigo ni wa shatta ano kabe~_

_yubisaki wa tetsu no nioi~_

_susume hajike dono michi komu desho~_

. . .

sasuke memyandarkan tubuhnya malas dibangku taman, tempat dimana dia pernah mengobrol dengan naruto.

"menyebalkan." gumamnya pelan. "kenapa dia lebih memilih pria yang menggunakan make up itu?!"

ia mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap silaunya cahaya matahari yang menembus celah dedaunan. "apa aku yang terlalu egois ya?"

entah berapa kali ia telah menghela nafas panjang untuk meredakan emosinya. pikirannya selalu tertuju pada kejadian saat di cafe tadi.

"sasuke-kun?" mendengar suara yang familiar ditelinganya membuat sasuke menatap seorang gadis berambut pink didepannya. "sedang apa kamu disini sasuke-kun?"

"bukan urusanmu." ucapnya ketus.

"boleh aku duduk?"

"terserah." sasuke kembali mendongakkan kepalanya.

"apa ada masalah? sepertinya kamu terlihat murung."

"sudah kubilang bukan urusanmu."

"apa gadis pirang itu mengacuhkanmu?"

"..." sasuke terdiam.

"kamu menolak rekomendasi sekolah unggulan demi dia, dan balasannya dia malah seperti itu kepadamu."

"..." sasuke tetap terdiam dan hanya memejamkan matanya.

"oh iya, aku tadi beli sandwich, apa kamu mau sasuke-kun?"

"hn." sahut sasuke singkat seraya melirik sakura yang sedang mengeluarkan sebuah roti isi. dia memang agak lapar karena belum sempat sarapan pagi tadi. 'apa salahnya?' batinnya seraya mengambil sepotong roti yang disuguhkan sakura.

. . .

Konohana telah selesai memainkan lagu kedua mereka yang berarti pertunjukan mereka berakhir dengan diiringi suara sorakan semangat dan tepukan keras dari para penonton yang ada disana.

"Arigatou." ucap naruto melalui mikrofon.

ia langsung bergegas turun dari panggung tanpa menunggu ino dan kiba.

"hey, naruto! kenapa buru-buru?" tanya kiba saat menyamakan langkahnya dengan naruto.

"kita, konohana adalah satu, bisa-bisanya aku memutuskan untuk tampil padahal anggota kita tidak lengkap!" ucapnya seraya memasuki ruangan belakang panggung.

"lalu?" ino menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"aku akan menemui sasuke, dan menyelesaikan masalah kami." naruto memasukkan gitarnya kedalam softcase dan mengangkatnya.

"hebat sekali naruto, penampilan yang bagus." ucap karin.

"terima kasih banyak karin, tapi maaf aku harus pergi sekarang." naruto memeluk pelan karin dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"hati-hati dijalan naruto." ucap karin dan dibalas lambaian tangan oleh naruto.

tak lama naruto keluar dari ruangan, gaara masuk dan berjalan mendekati kiba, ino dan karin.

"mana naruto?" ucapnya dengan nada datar.

"baru saja keluar, dia bilang ada masalah yang harus diselesaikan dengan kekasihnya." ucap ino seraya mengangkat softcasenya. "Karin-san, kami mengucapkan terimakasih atas undangannya hari ini." ino sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"iya, aku senang bisa melihat penampilan kalian yang luar biasa." sahut karin.

gaara yang sedikit bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, tapi hatinya terus mengatakan kalau dia harus mengejar naruto. "maaf, aku duluan." ia melangkah meninggalkan ruangan.

. . .

naruto berjalan cepat sambil menatap layar ponsel yang ada ditangan kirinya.

"teme, kenapa nomermu tidak aktif sih?" gumamnya pelan.

"naruto! tunggu!" terdengar suara gaara memanggilnya.

"gaara?" naruto menghentikan langkahnya untuk menunggu gaara. "apa yang kamu lakukan disini?"

"aku juga tidak tau, tapi aku merasa kalau aku harus mengejarmu."

"ah, kebetulan." naruto memukul telapak tangannya. "kamu bisa membantuku menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada sasuke."

"sasuke? pacarmu?"

"y-ya, bisa dibilang begitu." naruto tersenyum kaku. "ayo cepat ikut aku." naruto kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

"kemana?" gaara mengikuti naruto.

"aku rasa sasuke ada ditaman sekarang."

"kamu yakin?"

"iya, perasaanku mengatakan kalau di ada disana."

mereka berdua melangkah cepat menuju taman berharap dapat menemukan sasuke disana.

namun saat sampai didepan taman, naruto terhenti karena melihat orang yang sedang dicarinya sedang duduk membelakanginya, berdua dengan seorang gadis yang ia yakin itu adalah sakura.

"sasuke?!" ucapnya pelan.

gaara yang mendengar ucapan lirih naruto langsung menatap kearah yang sama dengan naruto. tangannya mengepal kesal, rahangnya gemeretak karena menahan emosi saat melihat sasuke bersama gadis lain.

"dia pacarmu naruto?" ucapnya tanpa mengalihkan perhatian sementara naruto hanya mengangguk lemah.

emosi yang sudah tak tertahan lagi membuat gaara melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sasuke. namun langkahnya terhenti saat naruto menggenggam tangannya.

"j-jangan." ucap naruto lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "i-itu sebuah hal yang wajar, aku ini bukan gadis yang cantik, dan juga~"

"naruto."

"b-bukan hal yang mengejutkan k-kalau dia mencari orang yang lebih dari aku." suara naruto kian tercekat seolah menahan tangisnya.

"tapi naruto~"

"gaara, b-bisa kamu antar aku p-pulang? aku merasa lelah." naruto mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

gaara merasa tidak tega melihat sahabatnya tersakiti, dalam hatinya ia terus mengutuk sasuke yang sudah tega melakukan hal ini pada naruto. "baiklah, ayo kuantar kamu pulang."

naruto dan gaara pergi meninggalkan taman tanpa diketahui oleh sasuke. sepanjang jalan naruto hanya tertunduk bahkan sesekali gaara harus menarik tangannya agar dia tidak menabrak.

setelah sampai didepan rumah naruto, gaara mengelus kepala sahabatnya agar gadis pirang itu merasa baikan.

"arigatou, gaara."

"iya, aku pulang dulu ya." gara tersenyum tipis. "kalau perlu bantuan, kamu bisa menelfon aku."

naruto hanya terdiam dan menangguk lemah kemudian meninggalkan gaara.

'naruto, aku bersedia jika kamu mau membagi kesedihanmu, bahkan aku ingin kita saling berbagi cinta yang telah lama ku pendam.' batin gaara dan kemudian meninggalkan rumah naruto.

.

.

[To Be Continued]

an : yooo minna, maaf baru update chapter 8, saya mulai sibuk

sebagai gantinya, saya buat chap ini panjang (5K) duh ampe pegel jempol tangan.

apa yang akan terjadi di chapter 9 ya? mereka baikan kah? atau naruto berpaling pada gaara kah? hayooo saya suka juga pair GaaFem!Naru jadi agak bingung.

terima kasih sudah berkenan membaca. sekian dulu untuk chapter 8, sampai jumpa di chapter 9.

Mind To Review?


	9. Chapter 9

**Love, Song and Friendship**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Girls Dead Monster Albums © Jun Maeda

Genre : Friendship, Romance

Rate : T

Pairing :

[SasuFem!Naru]

Warning! :

AU, Fem!Naruto, Typo(s) dan segala keburukan seorang Author pemula.

Chapter 9

Naruto bangun dengan malasnya dan melihat jam dimeja sudah menunjukkan pukul 07:30. ia mencari ponsel yang biasanya tersembunyi dibawah bantal dan saat menemukannya ia kembali meletakkan benda itu diatas kasur.

"aku lupa mengisi baterainya." gumamnya seraya bangkit dari tidurnya dan menuju kamar mandi.

"naruto~" teriak kushina dari lantai bawah.

"aku sudah bangun!" sahut naruto malas.

tak lama kemudian naruto bergabung dengan kushina diruang makan. kushina menatap aneh pada putrinya yang duduk di hadapannya.

"kamu kenapa naruto?"

"tidak apa-apa kok." sahut naruto seraya memakan sarapannya.

"jadi, apa itu model baru?"

"apanya?"

"kamu memakai handband dengan warna berbeda."

naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan melihat kearah dua lengannya. "umm, sepertinya aku salah pakai." ucapnya ketika melihat handband warna putih dilengan kiri dan warna hitam dilengan kanan.

"kamu terlihat agak lesu."

"mungkin aku sedikit lelah karena kemarin." ucapnya seraya menghabiskan sarapannya dan beranjak dari duduknya.

"sudah mau berangkat?"

"aku tak mau terlihat bodoh menggunakan handband dengan warna berbeda." naruto melangkah kembali menuju kamarnya.

saat berada dikamar, naruto mengganti handbandnya agar keduanya sama berwarna hitam. ia berdiri didepan cermin untuk memastikan tak ada yang salah dengan penampilan khas 'tomboy' nya. setelah merapikan lipatan lengan seragamnya sampai sebatas siku, ia langsung mengambil gitarnya dan beranjak meninggalkan kamarnya.

"ittekimasu." ucapnya saat melewati ruang makan.

"itterasai." sahut kushina.

naruto berjalan dengan malasnya menuju sekolah. hatinya sedang menahan emosi yang bergejolak, ingin rasanya dia memukul seseorang. atau lebih tepatnya gadis itu.

"oy, naruto!" ucap kiba seraya menepuk pundak naruto. "seperti biasa, kamu tak mau menyahut kalau dipanggil."

"ah, maaf, aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

"jadi? apa masalahmu sudah selesai?"

"belum, aku tak bertemu sasuke kemarin." naruto berbohong.

"oh, nanti juga ketemu saat latihan." ucap kiba. "ayo kita berangkat."

seperti biasanya saat sampai disekolah, naruto langsung menuju ruang klub musik untuk meletakkan gitar yang dibawanya, sementara kiba langsung masuk kelas. namun ketika ia hampir sampai langkahnya terhenti saat ia berpapasan dengan sasuke, dan sakura sedang merangkul tangan sasuke.

"sasuke." ucap naruto datar dan sakura hanya menyeringai.

"naruto, aku bisa jelaska~"

"temui aku diruang klub." ucapnya memotong kalimat sasuke dengan nada datar. "aku ingin bicara pada gadis ini."

"baiklah." sasuke melepas paksa tangan sakura dan berjalan masuk kedalam ruang klub.

"jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan senpai?" sakura tersenyum sinis. "sudah kubilang aku akan tetap mengejar sasu~"

-grep- dengan cepat naruto mencengkeram kerah sakura dan mengangkatnya. "dengar ya haruno sakura, jika kau pikir aku adalah seorang gadis protagonis yang selalu mengalah seperti di film-film rendahan, sebaiknya kau pikirkan lagi." ucapnya dengan penekanan nada saat menyebut nama sakura. "aku melihatmu berdua dengan sasuke kemarin, bukankah aku pernah bilang untuk tidak mendekati sasuke?"

"ugh, le-lepaskan!" sakura mencoba melepaskan cengkeraman naruto.

"kuingatkan sekali lagi padamu Haruno, sasuke adalah pacarku dan jangan pernah kau dekati dia." naruto melepas cengkeramannya hingga membuat sakura jatuh terduduk. "jika sampai hal itu terjadi, aku takkan segan untuk menghajarmu."

sakura hanya gemetar takut mendengar suara naruto yang penuh kebencian dan mata shapire birunya seakan hendak menusuk jantungnya.

melihat sakura yang tertunduk membuat naruto enggan melihatnya terlalu lama. ia pun melangkah masuk kedalam ruang musik.

"naruto, aku bisa~"

"tenangkan dirimu sas." naruto berjalan mendekati sasuke. "ini bukan film sinetron dimana aku akan lari tanpa mau mendengarkan penjelasan." ia tersenyum dan mengelus pipi sasuke lembut. "sekarang jelaskan kenapa kamu berdua dengan sakura kemarin." naruto langsung mencubit pipi sasuke kasar.

"ittaa~" sasuke mengusap pipinya. "maaf, kemarin aku sangat egois, dan aku langsung pergi."

"iya, karena itu aku jadi harus bernyanyi sambil melakukan gitar solo." naruto meletakkan gitarnya.

"aku belum sarapan karena terlalu bersemangat, saat aku ditaman sakura menawarkan makanan."

"apa kamu tidak takut kalau dia akan meracunimu atau sebagainya?" naruto duduk disebelah sasuke.

"aku sedang lapar." sasuke mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya malu.

naruto menarik lembut wajah sasuke agar mereka saling berhadapan. "dengarkan aku sasuke, aku dan gaara hanya bersahabat, sama halnya seperti kiba dan yang lainnya." naruto tersenyum. "hatiku hanya untuk kamu seorang, aku janji."

sasuke menggenggam tangan naruto yang membelai pipinya. "benarkah?" ucap sasuke pelan.

naruto hanya tersenyum menatap iris onyx milik sasuke, menarik wajahnya pelan dan memberi kecupan singkat diatas bibir sasuke.

"percaya?" bisik naruto.

"a-aa-a se-sepertinya a-aku b-belum yakin."

melihat kekasihnya salah tingkah membuat naruto ingin tertawa geli. ia kembali menarik wajah sasuke dan memberikan ciuman dengan durasi yang cukup lama.

"kurasa itu lebih dari cukup." bisik naruto selepas ciumannya. "ini pertama kalinya aku mencium seorang pria, aku suka aroma mint dari nafasmu sas."

"a-aku j-juga, bisakah kita lakuka~"

"cukup sas." naruto mendorong wajah sasuke pelan. "apa yang akan kamu katakan kalau tiba-tiba kiba atau ino masuk?"

"be-benar juga." sasuke menggaruk pipinya. "aku menelfonmu semalaman tapi kenapa nomormu tidak aktif?"

"aku lupa mengisi baterainya, sekarang pun aku tidak membawa ponselku."

-srekk- pintu ruangan terbuka. "ohayou." ucap ino seraya masuk kedalam. "hanya berdua? mana kiba?"

"kiba langsung masuk kelas tadi." sahut naruto.

"oh begitu, sepertinya aku menganggu kemesraan kalian." gumam ino seraya meletakkan bass yang ia bawa.

"ah, tidak kok." sahut naruto.

'yah, mengganggu sekali!' batin sasuke dan dapat disembunyikan dengan baik dibalik wajah datarnya.

"kalau begitu, aku mau masuk kedalam kelas." naruto beranjak dari duduknya.

"aku juga." sahut ino.

sementara sasuke masih terduduk memikirkan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

"sasuke, sebaiknya kamu juga cepat masuk, aku tak mau kamu terlambat." ucap naruto saat didepan pintu.

"hn." sahut sasuke singkat.

. . .

hari demi hari terus berlalu hingga akhirnya festival musim panas hanya menunggu hitungan jam. beruntung bagi naruto karena tahun ini kelasnya hanya membuat rumah hantu dan yang mengenakan kostum hanya para siswa saja.

naruto duduk didalam ruang musik dengan senyum sumringah menghiasi wajahnya.

"kamu kenapa naruto?" tanya ino.

"eh? aku tak apa-apa kok."

"dia senang karena tahun ini dia tidak harus mengenakan kostum maid." sahut kiba sambil membaca komiknya.

"yap! itu benar!" naruto semangat.

"mungkin tahun depan kamu akan mengenakan kostum neko." sambung kiba.

"eh?" senyum diwajah naruto hilang seketika.

sasuke yang mendengarkan ucapan kiba langsung membayangkan kekasihnya mengenakan kostum neko yang seksi lengkap dengan sarung tangan dan bando telinga kucing. 'nyaaan~'. seketika wajah sasuke langsung merah padam.

"hahaha lihat! sasuke pasti membayangkannya!" kiba melihat kearah sasuke.

"Tidaaaak! itu takkan pernah terjadi!" naruto mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "teme! jangan memikirkan hal aneh!"

-drrt drrt- ponsel disaku naruto bergetar pertanda ada pesan masuk. "Gaara." gumamnya saat melihat nama pengirim pesan.

sasuke yang sudah terbiasa dan mempercayai naruto sepenuhnya kini tak kaget lagi jika pemuda berambut merah itu mengirim pesan pada naruto.

_"hey naruto, apa kamu dan Konohana akan tampil di festival musim panas? bolehkah aku datang kesana untuk melihatnya?"_

naruto hanya tersenyum dan memberikan ponselnya pada sasuke. "sas, tolong balaskan, jawab kalau dia boleh saja datang kesini untuk melihat kita tampil."

"kenapa aku?" sahut sasuke seraya menerima ponsel milik naruto.

"aku baru ingat kalau aku sudah menulis sebuah lagu baru." naruto beranjak dari duduknya dan mengambil tas yang tergeletak dekat gitar.

"wow, lagu baru? sudah lama sekali!" kiba menghentikan aktifitas membaca komiknya.

"ini baru nadanya saja, liriknya belum sempat ku tulis." naruto kembali duduk disebelah sasuke sambil membawa kertas yang diambilnya tadi. "aku ingin kalian yang buat liriknya."

"ini." sasuke mengembalikan ponsel pada naruto.

"terima kasih." naruto memasukan ponselnya kembali kedalam saku. "judulnya, Thousand Enemies."

"ini bagus." ucap ino saat melihat kertas yang berisi nada lagu baru mereka. "sepertinya banyak gitar solo disini."

"iya, ini kan pertama kalinya sasuke akan tampil bersama kita, setelah dia kabur saat penampilan sebelumnya tempo hari." naruto menurunkan nada suaranya dikalimat terakhir. "jadi aku akan memberikan dia hukuman melakukan gitar solo."

"hn." sahut sasuke singkat.

"baiklah, liriknya kuserahkan pada kalian, jika hasilnya buruk~" naruto memberi jeda pada kalimatnya. "kalian akan merasakan hukuman yang lebih mengerikan dari kematian." sambungnya dengan nada horror. "semangat ya, aku mau membeli minuman dulu." ia kembali tersenyum dan meninggalkan ruangan.

"titisan setan tuh orang!" gumam kiba sementara ino hanya mengangguk setuju.

tak lama setelah naruto pergi, kakashi memasuki ruangan musik.

"mau kemana naruto tadi?" ucapnya seraya duduk dan menatap ketiga anggota yang terlihat serius menulis.

"sshh! jangan ribut!" ucap ino.

"e-eh? baiklah kalu begitu lanjutkan aktifitas kalian." kakashi mengeluarkan novel kesayangannya dan mulai membaca.

. . .

"hoaahhh~" naruto menguap malas sambil duduk dibangku halaman sekolah. "festival, liburan." ia menatap kaleng minuman yang ia pegang.

"naruto?" mendengar suara familiar yang memanggil namanya, naruto menoleh kearah belakang.

"itachi-san."

"kenapa kamu disini? tidak latihan?" itachi mendekat dan duduk disebelahnya.

"ah, aku mengistirahatkan otakku sebentar, kau sendiri sedang apa disini?"

"aku juga sama denganmu." itachi menyandarkan punggungnya pada bangku taman. "hey, apa kamu sudah mengisi formulir ajuan untuk menggunakan aula saat festival nanti?"

"eh?"

"aku tau kamu pasti lupa." itachi mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari sakunya. "isi dan serahkan padaku ya." ia beranjak dari duduknya dan meninggalkan naruto.

"arigato, itachi-san." gumam naruto seraya mengambil ponsel disakunya. "sebaiknya aku segera kembali sebelum mereka menjadi stress."

. . .

kembali ke ruangan klub musik, para personel Konohana sedang disibukkan oleh tugas yang diberikan naruto. atau lebih tepatnya mereka takut akan ancaman dari gadis pirang tomboy tersebut.

"bagaimana kalau begini saja!" kiba menunjukan tulisannya.

"tidak, kosakatanya tidak tepat." sahut ino setelah melihat tulisan kiba. "sasuke, dari tadi kamu diam saja."

"hn." sahutnya singkat.

-srekk- "aku kembali." ucap naruto saat memasuki ruangan. "sudah selesai?"

"be-belum! kami tidak menemukan kata yang cocok." sahut kiba.

"tenang, aku hanya sedikit mengerjai kalian." naruto duduk disebelah sasuke dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas. "ini, kalian isi formulir ini lalu berikan pada itachi-san."

"lalu bagaimana dengan liriknya?" ino menerima kertas pemberian naruto.

"aku sudah membuatnya kok." naruto tersenyum.

"kamu ini! membuatku frustasi saja!" kiba kesal.

"hahaha, maaf ya."

"sifatmu mirip sekali dengan obito." gumam kakashi sambil terus membaca novelnya.

"yosh, besok festival musim panas akan dimulai!, kita tunjukkan penampilan terhebat kita saat penutupan!" ucap naruto semangat.

"yooshh!" sahut kiba dan ino kompak.

. . .

festival musim panas kedua naruto telah dimulai. seperti biasa, karena naruto malas mendengar pidato kepala sekolah yang memakan waktu, ia lebih memilih tidur diruang musik menunggu sampai festival resmi dimulai.

"na-naru-chan, bangun." suara lembut hinata membangunkan naruto. "neji-san memanggilmu."

"oh, iya terimakasih hinata." naruto mengusap matanya dan berdiri. "jam berapa sekarang?"

"sudah jam sembilan, ayo cepat." hinata menarik tangan naruto.

karena tahun ini kelasnya tidak mengadakan Cafe Maid lagi, dia hanya duduk didepan pintu kelas dan bekerja sebagai penerima tamu dengan pakaian yang biasa ia pakai. seragam yang lengannya digulung sampai sebatas siku dan juga handband hitamnya yang setia melekat dikedua lengannya.

"hoah~ aku bosan." ucapnya. "kenapa harus aku yang jaga dihari pertama?"

"yo, naruto!" gumam shikamaru seraya mendekati naruto.

naruto hanya menatap malas pada shikamaru dan melakukan 'brofist' seperti biasanya. "jadi sukarelawan lagi shika?"

"ya begitulah, jadi tema kelasmu kali ini rumah hantu?"

"begitulah."

"hmm, sebaiknya aku cek." shikamaru mencoba melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam namun ditahan oleh naruto. "ada apa?"

"bayar."

"berapa?"

"biasanya sih tiga ratus yen, tapi khusus untukmu limaratus yen saja."

"kamu mau merampokku atau apa?" gumam shika pelan.

"bercanda kok." naruto tersenyum. "masuklah, kamu kan anggota patroli."

shika membalas senyuman naruto dan melangkah masuk.

senyum yang menghiasi wajah naruto kembali pudar dan digantikan wajah malasnya. "selamat datang, silahkan masuk." ucapnya pada pengunjung yang telah membayar.

"itu naruto-senpai kan? vokal dan gitaris Konohana?" bisikan seseorang terdengar sampai telinga naruto namun ia tetap tidak peduli dan menopang dagu dengan tangan kanannya.

"iya, kau benar!" ucap teman dari orang tadi.

naruto menoleh dengan malasnya menatap kedua orang yang membicarakannya dan ternyata mereka adalah para gadis.

"na-naruto senpai!" salah satu gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya singkat. "ka-kami fans Konohana, juga fans beratmu."

"i-iya naruto senpai, kami suka mendengar lagu kalian, apa kalian akan tampil lagi nanti?"

naruto tersenyum tipis. "ya, kami akan berusaha yang terbaik." gumam naruto.

"kyaa~ semangat ya naruto-senpai!" kedua gadis itu mendekati naruto dan menjabat tangannya bergantian.

selepas kepergian dua gadis itu, naruto kembali menyandarkan kepala diatas telapak tangannya dan hanya menatap orang yang berlalu lalang dilorong sekolah.

"sudah punya penggemar dobe?"

suara baritone yang sangat familiar ditelinga naruto membuatnya enggan untuk menoleh kearah orang itu, ia hanya menekuk wajahnya bosan.

"hey, aku memanggilmu." sasuke mendekat dan menepuk pundak naruto. "apa kau dengar?"

"aku dengar."

"kenapa tidak menyahut? dan kenapa wajahmu cemberut seperti itu sayang?" ucap sasuke sambil mencubit pelan pipi naruto.

"sas, sudah kukatakan berapa kali untuk tidak memanggilku dengan panggilan yang aneh?" naruto menepis tangan sasuke.

"lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa?"

"senpai." sahut naruto singkat dengan penekanan nada.

"baiklah dobe-senpai." sasuke bersandar pada dinding disebelah naruto.

"apa yang kamu lakukan disini?"

"menemani kamu."

dari dalam kelas, keluar seorang pria berambut coklat dengan mata yang sama dengan hinata. "naruto, giliran jaga mu sudah usai, biar nanti shion yang menggantikanmu."

"oke." naruto beranjak dari duduknya. "lumayan pegal duduk selama setengah hari penuh."

"aku penasaran dengan rumah hantu ini dobe, bisa kita masuk bersama?"

"aku mengenal semua temanku yang mengenakan kostum didalam, jangan berharap aku akan menjerit takut dan memelukmu ya." ucapnya ketus. "shion, tolong ya." sambungnya saat shion menggantikan posisinya.

"ayo masuk." ucap sasuke setelah membayar enam ratus yen pada shion.

"aku tidak bilang kalau aku mau kan?"

sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan naruto dan langsung menarik tangan naruto masuk kedalam.

layaknya sebuah rumah hantu, kelas naruto dihias seseram mungkin dengan pencahayaan minim dari lampu yang berwarna biru gelap.

sasuke dan naruto mulai berjalan melewati lorong gelap hingga tiba-tiba ada sosok berwajah menakutkan berambut putih panjang berlari kearah mereka.

naruto dengan santainya memberi jalan pada sosok itu. "kerja bagus lee, aku hampir lari ketakutan."

"ah ternyata kau naruto." gumam sosok itu yang ternyata adalah lee, teman sekelasnya. "kalau tau begitu aku tak perlu repot menakutimu." lee memicingkan bahu dan berjalan meninggalkan naruto dan sasuke.

"wow, cukup mengejutkan." gumam sasuke.

"sudah kubilang tadi kan?" sahut naruto. "ayo lanjutkan perjalanan." naruto kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

. . .

sementara itu, di amerika. Naruko sedang duduk santai disofa dan memutar ponsel yang ada ditangan kanannya sambil sesekali menatap kearah minato yang sedang bekerja.

"tou-san, can we go to japan?"

"maaf sayang, tapi pekerjaan ayah saat ini sedang menumpuk." sahut minato tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari laptopnya.

"but i want to meet my friend, and naruto."

"aku tak punya waktu untuk itu sayang, maaf."

"oh, i got it!" ucap naruko semangat hingga minato menatapnya. "bagaimana kalau kita undang mereka untuk kesini saja, it would be great!"

"ide mu bagus juga sayang, aku akan telfon ibumu besok pagi." minato tersenyum.

"thank you tou-san." naruko berlari dan berhambur memeluk sang ayah.

. . .

naruto dan sasuke telah keluar dari dalam kelas naruto yang kita ketahui adalah rumah hantu.

"hoah~" naruto meregangkan kedua tangannya. "bosan~"

"itu karena kamu selalu menyapa setiap hantu yang kita temui didalam." sahut sasuke.

"kamu bawa gitar sasuke?"

"ada diruang musik, kenapa?"

"kita latihan, aku akan memanggil ino dan kiba." naruto mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai mengetik pesan.

mereka berdua langsung perhi menuju ruang musik untuk sekedar latihan. sesampainya disana mereka langsung mengambil gitarnya masing-masing dan naruto memainkan beberapa nada melodi yang ia tau sementara sasuke hanya mengiringinya saja.

"harusnya kamu yang jadi lead gitar naruto." gumam sasuke saat mendengarkan naruto bermain.

"dan bernyanyi juga? lalu tugasmu apa?" ia menghentikan permainannya dan duduk dikursi sambil membawa gitarnya.

"tapi kamu lebih berbakat dariku." sahut sasuke seraya duduk disebelah kanan naruto.

"berbakat atau tidak, itu tidak penting." naruto tersenyum. "kita ini satu band, harus saling berbagi, bukan saling pamer kemampuan.

sasuke tersenyum mendengar pernyataan naruto.

-srekk- pintu ruang musik terbuka dan menampakan pria berambut coklat jabrik berdiri dengan malasnya diikuti oleh gadis berambut pirang pucat dibelakangnya.

"kalian lama sekali." gumam naruto.

"maaf naruto, aku kelelahan." kiba duduk didepan naruto dan menempelkan pipinya diatas meja. "aku kurang tidur semalam."

"dia membeli selusin komik kemarin dan membacanya dalam semalam." sahut ino seraya duduk disebelah naruto.

"bodoh." gumam naruto sweatdrop.

-srekk!- pintu ruangan kembali dibuka namun kali ini jauh lebih kasar hingga menyita perhatian semua anggota Konohana.

orang itu langsung mendapat tatapan tidak suka dari sasuke, kiba yang masih mengantuk kembali menempelkan pipi diatas meja sementara naruto melanjutkan permainan gitarnya.

"maaf, ada urusan apa kamu kesini?" sapa ino lembut pada gadis pink yang masih terdiam didepan pintu.

"sasuke!" teriak gadis itu kembali menyita perhatian semuanya.

"kenalanmu sasuke?" tanya kiba sambil menatap sasuke malas sementara sasuke hanya memicingkan bahu.

"kenapa!" ucap gadis itu. "kenapa kamu lebih memilih perempuan miskin itu daripada aku?!" ia menunjuk naruto.

"hey jaga bicaramu!" ino hendak beranjak namun naruto menahan tangannya.

"aku bahkan lebih cantik dari dia! lebih kaya darinya, aku bisa membuatmu jadi musisi terkenal sasuke! aku bisa mendapatkan apapun yang kamu mau!" teriak gadis itu dengan penuh emosi. "kenapa kamu lebih memilih perempuan miskin itu!"

"miskin?" kiba menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "huahahahahahaha jangan konyol, kau harusnya tau kalau~" naruto meremas pelan tangan kiba dan membuat kalimat pemuda itu terhenti. ia menggeleng pelan saat kiba menatapnya.

"dengar ya, Haruno Sakura." ucap naruto santai. "apa kau bangga dengan harta pemberian orang tuamu?"

"..." gadis yang diketahui adalah sakura itu hanya terdiam sambil mengepalkan tangannya kesal.

"kalau begitu, kau tak lebih dari seorang bayi yang masih meminta untuk dipakaikan popok." naruto tersenyum tipis. "jika kau pikir akan menang dengan cara itu, kau takkan pernah mendapatkan kebahagiaan seumur hidupmu." naruto kembali melanjutkan permainan gitarnya. "sebaiknya sekarang kau pergi, kau hanya merusak konsentrasiku saja."

sakura tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan naruto hanya dapat menutupi wajahnya karena malu dan berlari meninggalkan ruangan.

"kamu tak apa dobe? baru saja dia melabrakmu seperti itu." tanya sasuke.

"biarlah, lagu yang tak kau suka sebaiknya tak kau mainkan." naruto mengungkapkannya melalui sepenggal peribahasa tentang musik.

"dia tak tau kebenarannya." kiba tersenyum dan kembali meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja dan tertidur.

"hari ini kita istirahat saja." gumam naruto. "kasihan sepertinya kiba sangat lelah."

ino hanya tersenyum menanggapi pernyataan naruto.

hari berlalu dengan cepatnya hingga festival musim panas hampir berakhir. karena naruto hanya bertugas dihari pertama saja, empat hari sisanya ia habiskan untuk berlatih. dan akhirnya disinilah mereka, berada dibelakang panggung menantikan giliran mereka untuk tampil di acara penutupan festival musim panas.

"yosh, kita sudah menunggu lama untuk hari ini." gumam naruto.

"yeah, aku benar-benar gugup!" ucap kiba sambil memutar stik ditangan kanannya.

"kita tunjukkan pada mereka semua!" naruto mengulurkan tangannya diikuti oleh kiba dan ino. "ayo sasuke, kamu juga." ajak naruto.

sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis dan ikut menyatukan tangannya.

"semoga pertunjukkan kali ini sukses!"

"yosh!" sahut ino dan kiba kompak.

-drrt drrt- ponsel disaku naruto bergetar. dan naruto melihat diapa yang mengirimnya pesan.

_"naruto, aku sudah ada diaula sekolahmu dan tidak sabar menunggu penampilan kalian!"_

"siapa?" tanya sasuke.

"gaara, dia sudah disini."

"hn."

"Thousand Enemies, dan Alchemy." gumam naruto.

"kenapa tidak crow song?" tanya kiba. "aku suka crow song."

"crow song lagu yang sudah lama, kita menampilkan lagu baru untuk saat ini." jawab naruto.

"naruto, klub teater sudah selesai tampil, sekarang giliran kalian." ucap itachi saat mendekati naruto.

"arigatou, itachi-san." naruto berjalan keatas panggung sambil membawa gitarnya diikuti oleh ketiga temannya yang lain.

"berikan tandanya ya." gumam itachi dan dibalas lambaian tangan oleh naruto.

naruto membenahi posisi mikrofon didepannya dan sedikit mengatur nada gitarnya. "kalian siap?" tanya naruto seraya menatap semua anggotanya dan dibalas anggukan oleh ketiganya.

"oke, itachi-san." gumam naruto seraya memberikan tanda untuk itachi agar menaikkan tirai.

silaunya lampu sorot langsung menerpa keatas panggung, sorak sorai para penonton yang mulai menggema membuat aula bergetar hebat saat tirai sepenuhnya naik dan menampakkan naruto dan band nya, Konohana.

"kyaaaa~ kiba-senpaai, ino-senpaaaai."

"Naruto-senpaaaai."

teriakan para penggemar sedikit menggelitik telinga naruto hingga membuatnya tersenyum tipis. "selamat siang semuanya." ucap naruto dan langsung mendapat sahutan kompak dari penonton. "kami, Konohana akan mengisi acara penutupan festival musim panas tahun ini."

"Alchemy!" terdengar banyak orang meminta lagu favoritnya dimainkan. "Crow Song!"

"sebelumnya, aku perkenalkan anggota baru konohana, dia baru kali ini tampil bersama kita diatas panggung." naruto melirik kearah kirinya. "lead gitaris kami, Uchiha Sasuke."

"kyaaa~ sasukeeeee~" nama sasuke mulai menggema di aula.

"baiklah, tak perlu basa-basi lagi." naruto membenahi posisi pick gitarnya. "lagu terbaru dari kami, Thousand Enemies."

saat naruto selesai menyebutkan judul, sasuke langsung memainkan gitarnya dan mendapat respon sorakan meriah dari para penonton. Aula kembali bergetar karena Konohana.

naruto menatap keseluruh penjuru aula sambil memainkan gitarnya hingga ia menemukan yangbia cari. seorang pria dengan rambut merah berdiri di ujung aula, tepatnya didekat pintu masuk. senyum tipis terulas diwajahnya.

_fukigen sou na kimi to sugoshite_

_wakatta koto ga hitotsu aru yo_

_sonna furi shite tatakau koto ni hisshi_

_itsumademo kaenai de koori no you ni_

_natsu no hizashi atsuku temo tokezu ni ite ne_

_kitto sakini utsukushii hyouga ga aru yo_

_katachi aru sonna kokoro daredatte kizukeba motteru~_

_kimi mo motteru~_

. . .

diamerika, tepatnya dirumah kediaman keluarga Namikaze. Naruko sedang menggeliat malas diatas sofa ruang tamu dan sesekali menatap kearah jam yang menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam (maaf, author kurang tau perbedaan waktu jepang dan amerika.)

"umm, aku ingin ke jepang, i want to see naruto's performance." ucapnya kesal. "i'm so bored, liburan musim panas terasa membosankan." sambungnya seraya mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya.

bersamaan saat ia membuka layar ponsel, ada pesan masuk dari sahabatnya, Hinata.

_"naruko? o genki desu ka? kami merindukanmu! picture recieved."_ sebuah foto muncul bersamaan dengan pesan hinata.

disana terlihat naruto sedang bernyanyi diatas panggung dengan senyum diwajahnya yang menghangatkan.

pesan selanjutnya masuk dan kali ini dari chouji.

_"naruko! ini lagu baru naruto, judulnya Thousand Enemies! kuharap kamu bisa mendengarnya secara penuh naruko, maaf ya. Short Video Recieved." _kali ini sebuah pesan video pendek dari chouji dari sudut yang berbeda dengan hinata.

_onakagasuite aruke nakunatte_

_wakatta koto ga hitotsu aru yo_

_yaru beki koto sakiokuri ni shite yaritai koto bakka yatteru_

_gohan tabete tatakau shitaku shiyo~_

kembali terulas senyuman saat naruko melihat adik kembarnya tampil dan bernyanyi diatas panggung. "you are so wonderful, seperti biasanya naruto." gumamnya.

. . .

_saa sa susumou ikutsumono kakehashi_

_itsumademo issho dakara koibito no you ni_

_natsu no hizashi atsuku temo hanarezu iru ne_

_kitto sakini soudai na keshiki ga matsu yo_

_sonotoki wa tamatte ita sono kimochi zenbu kiite yaru~_

_atashi mo motteru~_

_kimi ni mo kikasu~_

_tappuri kikasu~_

berakhirnya lagu pertama naruto kembali memicu sorakan para penonton yang menggetarkan aula sekolah. ditambah lagi gitar solo sasuke yang paling mencolok diantara semua personel yang lain.

"sasukeeee, kiba-senpaaai, naruto-senpaai, inoo-senpaaaai~" teriakan memuja dari para fans makin terdengar dari setiap pojok ruangan aula.

"terimakasih banyak semuanya." naruto berbicara melalui mikrofon. "lagu terakhir kami akan menutup festival musim panas tahun ini."

naruto kembali memainkan gitarnya penuh semangat.

"whuuooooo Alchemy! mainkaaaan!" teriak salah satu murid membuat suara sorakan makin keras.

_mugen ni ikitai, mugen ni ikiraretara subete kanau~_

_demo ironna mono ga, atashi o oikondeku~_

_ikiru nokori jikan yume no zahyou yukue~_

_zenbu daiji na mono na no ni~_

_ii sa kokora de chotto, amai mono tabeteiko~_

_sou iu shikouteishi, bakari tokui ni natta~_

gaara masih terdiam diujung aula sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. sebenarnya ia ingin melihat penampilan naruto dari dekat namun ia mengurungkan niatnya karena didepan panggung sudah penuh sesak oleh para murid. bahkan didepan panggung para guru dan anggota Osis berjaga agar tak ada siswa yang menerobos untuk lebih dekat dengan panggung utama.

"merepotkan sekali." gumam shikamaru sambil menahan dorongan para siswa yang antusias.

"ini lebih parah dari tahun kemarin, sepertinya tahun depan kita harus menyewa polisi anti huru hara." sahut kakashi yang berada disebelah shikamaru.

"ini namanya membakar semangat masa muda!" sahut Gai yang disebelah kakashi.

_bosaa to tsuttatteru dake de mou~_

_kaseki ni natteshimaisou na nda yo~_

_dare kara mo wasurerareta you na~_

_kusunda sonzai ni natteshimau yo~_

sasuke melangkahkan kakinya sedikit kedepan untuk melakukan gitar solo nya. naruto yang bisa melihat senyuman tipis dari bibir sasuke ikut tersenyum. 'jarang aku melihat sasuke tersenyum didepan banyak orang.' batinnya.

_ii sa kokora de chotto, konjou o miseteyaru~_

_jibun de hoo tataite, sonzai no shoumei e~_

_aruitekita michi furikaeranai~_

_iya na koto bakkari demo mae e susume~_

_fureru mono o kagayakashiteyuku~_

_sonna sonzai ni nattemiseru yo~_

_miseru yo! (miseru yo! miseru yo!)_

bait terakhir dari lagu yang dilantunkan oleh naruto dinyanyikan serempak oleh para penonton yang masih bersemangat.

"arigato, kita bertemu lagi di musim panas tahun depan." ucap naruto sambil mengulas senyum di wajahnya dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan panggung diikuti para temannya.

"Konohana hebaaat!" teriakan memuja para siswa menutup penampilan naruto pada hari itu.

naruto mengambil sebotol air yang disediakan oleh itachi. "arigato, itachi-san." ucapnya lembut. "kalian duluan, aku mau menemui Gaara dulu."

"ya sudah, kami langsung keruang musik." sahut ino dan kiba hanya mengangguk sambil meminum airnya.

"ayo sas." ajak naruto yang masih membawa gitarnya.

"aku?"

"iya, ayo." naruto menarik paksa tangan sasuke.

mereka berdua melangkah menuju pintu untuk kedepan panggung namun langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar keributan dibalik pintu.

"sepertinya bukan ide yang baik jika kita melewati pintu itu." gumam sasuke sementara naruto hanya menelan paksa ludahnya.

"berhenti! jangan menerobos masuk!" ucap seseorang dari balik pintu.

naruto bergegas menuju pintu dan melihat melalui jendela pintu. terlihat salah seorang anggota osis berambut perak sedang menahan seorang pria berambut merah yang ia kenal.

"hidan-senpai! biarkan dia lewat, dia sahabatku." ucap naruto setelah membuka pintu.

"hm, oke baiklah, kau boleh lewat." hidan mempersilahkan gaara lewat. "tapi tidak untuk kalian!" ia kembali menahan para siswa yang ingin bertemu dengan para personel konohana.

"phew, situasi yang sangat ricuh." ucap gaara setelah melewati pintu dan sedikit merapikan bajunya yang berantakan. "hey naruto apa kabar."

naruto memeluk gaara sekilas. "aku baik, senang kamu bisa datang kesini gaara."

"iya, aku juga senang bisa melihat penampilan kalian." gaara tersenyum. "kau pasti sasuke." tatapan gaara beralih pada pemuda berambut raven dibelakang naruto.

"hn." sahut sasuke singkat.

"ini pertama kalinya kita berkenalan secara formal 'kan? kenalkan, aku gaara teman naruto." gaara mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut dengan baik oleh sasuke.

gaara mendekatkan diri tanpa melepas jabatan tangannya dengan sasuke. "sasuke, naruto adalah sahabat terbaikku." bisiknya pelan. "kumohon jangan sampai kau melukainya lagi atau aku akan mengambilnya darimu." ucapnya dengan nada sesantai mungkin dan tidak berkesan seperti ancaman.

"kau bisa percaya padaku." sahut sasuke dengan nada yang pelan juga.

"kalian membicarakan apa?" naruto memiringkan kepalanya.

"pembicaraan antar pria." sahut keduanya kompak.

"deskriminasi." naruto menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "hanya karena aku perempuan."

gaara melepaskan jabatannya dengan sasuke dan mendekati naruto. "kamu itu, hanya kelihatannya saja seperti perempuan." ucap gaara seraya mencubit pelan pipi naruto.

"sifatnya seperti laki-laki." sasuke meneruskan kalimat gaara.

"lihat, pacarmu saja tau." gara tersenyum pelan. "sudah dulu ya, aku harus segera pulang ke Sunagakure." gaara melangkah melewati naruto.

"terima kasih sudah datang, gaara." ucap naruto dan dibalas dengan lambaian tangan oleh gaara.

"kamu tidak marah sas?" ucap naruto yang masih menatap kearah pintu dimana gaara baru saja keluar.

"untuk apa?"

"tadi aku memeluknya sekilas lho."

"sedikit kesal sih, tapi aku percaya padamu."

naruto berbalik dan memghadap sasuke. "padahal aku suka kalau kamu cemburu sas." ia berjalan melangkah melewati sasuke.

"jadi kamu mau aku marah dan memukulnya karena memelukmu?" sasuke mengikuti naruto.

"ya~ tidak begitu juga sih." naruto membenarkan posisi gitarnya dan meminum air yang ia bawa dari tadi. "sudahlah lupakan, ayo kita kembali ke ruang musik."

mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri lorong untuk kembali keruang musik dimana anggota yang lain sedang beristirahat. namun mereka tidak menyadari ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka.

gaara melangkahkan kakinya untuk segera pulang kesunagakure, namun ketika baru mencapai gerbang sekolah langkahnya terhenti karena seseorang memanggilnya.

"hey kamu tunggu." suara seorang gadis yang memanggilnya.

gaara menoleh dan melihat seorang gadis bersurai pink melangkah cepat kearahnya.

"siapa kau?" tanya gaara dengan nada datar.

"siapa aku tidak penting, aku lihat kau saat diaula tadi dan saat bertemu dengan naruto."

mendengar nama naruto disebut, gaara hanya menatap gadis itu serius.

"sepertinya kau menyukai naruto, bagaimana kalau kita bekerja sama untuk memisahkan mereka."

"apa maksudmu?"

"aku menyukai sasuke, dan jika kita bisa memisahkan mereka aku bisa mendapatkan sasuke, dan kau bisa mendapatkan naruto tentu saja."

gaara menatap gadis itu kesal. "dengar ya, aku memang menyukainya tapi aku ingin melihat dia bahagia dengan orang yang ia cintai meski bukan aku." ucap gaara ketus. "jika kau tetap mencoba untuk memisahkan mereka, kau akan berhadapan denganku sebagai musuh." ia membalikan badan dan pergi meninggalkan gadis itu.

"ch, naif sekali dia." gumamnya seraya kembali kedalam area sekolah.

. . .

kembali ke ruang musik dimana semua anggota konohana beserta chouji, hinata dan shikamaru sedang berkumpul.

"jadi, apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan naruto." tanya chouji.

"iya, sepertinya sangat penting sampai memanggil kami semua." sahut shikamaru.

"summer camp." sahut naruto singkat dan mendapat perhatian khusus dari para sahabatnya kecuali sasuke yang tak begitu mengerti.

"summer camp lagi?!"

"kali ini kemana?!"

"apa dia sudah disini?!" tanya kiba, chouji dan ino berurutan.

"dia tidak bisa kesini, tapi kita yang akan kesana." jawab naruto seraya melihat layar ponselnya.

semua yang ada disana hanya terdiam menatap naruto serius. "ma-maksudmu?!" tanya ino.

"hah~" naruto menghela nafas. "apa kalian punya passport?"

lagi-lagi semua terdiam menatap naruto dengan tatapan tidak percaya kecuali sasuke yang menatap kekasihnya bingung.

"Amerikaaaaa!" teriak semuanya kompak sambil melompat kegirangan.

naruto hanya tersenyum menatap para sahabatnya dan kemudian beralih pada sasuke. "kamu akan mengerti nanti sas, sebaiknya persiapkan dirimu untuk liburan musim panas." ucapnya pada sasuke.

. . .

[To Be Continued]

. . .

next chapter :

"si-siapa dia?" gumam sasuke.

"dia kakak kembar naruto, namanya naruko." jawab kiba.

"benar-benar mirip." sambung sasuke.

"kalau sifatnya benar-benar berbeda jauh, adiknya sangar seperti singa dan kakaknya imut seperti hamsthaaa~!"

apa yang terjadi pada kiba? tunggu chapter 10 yaa

an : maaf pada ribut karena sedikit ada GaaFemNaru di chapter sebelumnya ya hehe, kalau kalian bingung kembali lagi lihat keatas, dari judul dan pairing sudah ketauan kan? Friendship kok, yah meski akan sedikit diterjang perselisihan nanti. lagian masih ada karakter yang single kan? Karin, Naruko, Hinata, Ino. laki-laki juga masih ada Kyuu, Itachi, dan yang lainnya :D

disini naruto bukan cewek lemah yang selalu mengalah, dia kan tomboy. karena sudah terlalu umum kalau naruto nya gampang patah hati. tapi nanti ada saatnya dimana naruto akan galau. karena apa yaa? :p

gaara dan sasuke udah jadi temen kan? :D

apa sakura akan berhenti mengejar sasuke? belum, cerita masih panjang kok ;) apa yang akan direncanakan sakura ya?

terimakasih untuk yang sudah berkenan membaca, dan mereview. maaf tidak bisa saya balas satu persatu.

sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ^.^

mind to Review?


	10. Chapter 10

Love, Song and Friendship

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Girls Dead Monster Albums © Jun Maeda

rate : T

pairing :

[SasuFem!Naru]

genre : Friendship, Romance

Warning! :

AU, Typo(s), Fem!Naruto, dan segala keburukan seorang author pemula.

Chapter : 10

liburan musim panas telah dimulai dan seperti yang dijanjikan oleh naruto, kali ini mereka berlibur ditempat kakakknya, Naruko. walaupun sempat terjadi beberapa halangan karena tidak semua sahabatnya memiliki surat lengkap untuk bepergian jauh tidak menyurutkan semangat mereka untuk mengunjungi negeri paman Sam itu.

dan sekarang, naruto dan semua sahabatnya sedang berada di lobi bandara dan menunggu seseorang yang memang sudah memiliki tradisi untuk datang terlambat. ya, orang itu adalah Inuzuka Kiba.

"orang itu, akan kuhajar jika sepuluh menit lagi tidak muncul." gumam naruto seraya melihat ponselnya.

"sa-sabar naruto, mungkin dia sedang terjebak macet." hinata mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya.

"yah, kuharap begitu." ucap naruto seraya memasukkan kembali ponsel kedalam sakunya dan merapikan tas pinggangnya.

kali ini naruto dan personel lainnya memang tidak membawa alat musik masing-masing karena naruko bilang sudah menyiapkan semuanya disana.

"hoah~ mendokusai." gumam shikamaru.

"aku tak menyangka akan pergi kesana, ini seperti mimpi saja!" chouji bersemangat.

"ah itu dia kiba!" ucap ino seraya menunjuk pintu masuk lobi.

mereka serempak menoleh kearah pintu masuk dan melihat pemuda berambut coklat jabrik sedang berjalan dengan santainya.

"dia beruntung, masih tersisa tiga menit lagi." gumam naruto setelah melihat layar ponselnya.

"ohayo!" ucap kiba saat mendekati semua sahabatnya.

"semua sudah lengkap, ayo berangkat." ucap naruto seraya mendekati sasuke yang sedang duduk sambil mendengarkan musik. "sas, ayo berangkat."

sasuke tersadar dan melepas headset yang ia pakai. "ayo." ia berdiri dan mengangkat tas punggungnya.

"semuanya, sebelum kita berangkat, sejenak kita berdoa agar kita selamat sampai tujuan." ucap naruto menyita perhatian semua sahabatnya.

suasana sunyi sejenak saat mereka membaca doa.

"yosh, ayo kita berangkat."

"yooshh!" sahut semuanya kompak.

mereka berjalan menuju hanggar dimana pesaeat yang akan mereka naiki menuju amerika berada. saat berada didalam, chouji dan kiba langsung berebut agar mendapat tempat duduk yang berada dekat dengan jendela.

"oy chouji, badanmu itu besar! kalau kamu didekat jendela nanti aku tak bisa melihat keluar!" gumam kiba yang tidak malu dilihat oleh banyak orang.

"aku tak peduli!" sahut chouji.

rekan mereka yang lain hanya bisa memijit pelipis saat melihat kelakuan mereka.

"cukup." naruto memegang bahu keduanya. "kursi kita dilantai atas."

kiba dan chouji langsung terdiam malu dan mengikuti langkah naruto menuju lantai atas.

saat sampai dilantai atas, mereka disambut oleh seorang pramugari yang cantik. "selamat datang." ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

naruto membalas senyumannya dan memberikan tiket yang ia pegang.

"oh, Namikaze-san, silahkan masuk." ucap pramugari itu seraya membuka pintu. "selamat menikmati perjalanan anda."

satu persatu dari mereka memasuki ruangan dan langsung terdiam melihat keadaan didalamnya.

sebuah ruangan besar dan hanya ada empat pasang kursi disebelah kanan dan empat lainnya disebelah kiri. jarak antara tiap kursi cukup luas agar bisa untuk sekedar meluruskan kaki ditambah lagi tidak ada seorangpun didalam sana.

"na-naruto! ini ruang VVIP?!" tanya kiba gugup.

"tidak, ini hanya kelas VIP." ucap naruto seraya meletakkan tasnya ditempat yang telah disediakan. "VVIP ada diatas." ia mengambil tempat duduk dipojok belakang sebelah kanan.

"whoa! jendelanya pebih besar!" kiba duduk dibarisan sebelah kiri paling depan, ino dan hinata dibarisan sebelah kanannya sementara chouji dibelakang kiba.

"hoah~ sempurna." gumam shikamaru saat duduk dibarisan kiri paling belakang dan menarik kursinya pada mode tidur.

sasuke juga telah memilih tempat duduknya. disebelah naruto.

"terdapat banyak kursi kosong, kenapa kamu duduk disini?"

"kamu berhutang penjelasan padaku naruto."

"penjelasan apa?"

"aku tidak tau kalau keluargamu sangat kaya hingga mampu membelikan tiket VIP pada kami."

"mungkin orang tua ku telh memenangkan lotere." naruto mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela.

"pantas saja kau tidak tersulut emosi saat sakura menghinamu." sasuke menyadarkan punggungnya. "tapi memenangkan lotere itu kurang masuk akal buatku."

"baiklah akan kuceritakan." naruto menarik nafas panjang. "Namikaze, adala salah satu penanam modal terbesar dalam industri musik di amerika. kakekku, Namikaze Jiraiya yang pertama melakukannya."

"tapi kenapa namikaze tidak begitu dikenal dijepang?"

"karena kami tidak ingin menyombongkan diri, jadi kami memilih hidup sederhana dijepang."

"jadi? dibandingkan dengan sakura kamu jauh lebih dari dia?"

"Haruno, adalah perusahaan kosmetik, salah satu penanam modalnya dari keluarga Uzumaki."

"iya, Uzumaki memang memegang kekuasaan dibeberapa daerah." sasuke mekuruskan kakinya dan kepalanya menerawang langit-langit. "dan kudengar, Uzumaki juga yang memiliki hak penuh atas Konohagakuen."

"ya, begitulah." naruto menyangga dagu dengan tangan kanannya dan masih menatap keluar jendela. "Uzumaki adalah nama marga ibuku."

"..." sasuke terdiam sesaat. "hee!?" ia terkejut dan menatap naruto tidak percaya.

"sudahlah, tak perlu melebih-lebihkan."

"lalu kenapa ibumu mengajar kursus ditempatku?"

"sudah kubilang kan, kami hanya ingin hidup sederhana disini. soal kenapa ibuku mengajar kursus karena kecintaannya pada musik tak bisa hilang."

"hn." sahut sasuke singkat karena ia tak tau harus menanyakan apa lagi.

"aku mau tidur, bangunkan aku saat kita sampai." naruto mengambil penutup mata yang tersedia dibawah kursi dan kemudian mengenakannya.

'gadis ini, entah aku harus mengatakan apa.' batin sasuke seraya menyibak poni panjang naruto.

. . .

diamerika saat ini sudah pukul 03:30 pagi. namun naruko masih tetap terjaga sambil menatap layar televisi dan sesekali melihat ponselnya berharap nama naruto muncul disana.

"hoah~" kyuu menguap saat keluar dari kamar mandi. "eh? sepertinya tv masih menyala." mendengar suara televisi, kyuu langsung menghampiri ruang keluarga untuk mematikannya namun ia terkejut saat naruko ada disana dan terjaga. "naruko?"

"oh, hey brother." naruko menoleh sekilas kearah kyuu.

"kamu belum tidur?" ucap kyuu seraya duduk disebelah adiknya.

"nope, bagaimana jika naruto menghubungiku saat aku tertidur?"

"hoaaaahh~" lagi-lagi kyuu menguap. "kalau jam segini mereka masih dalam perjalanan, mungkin akan sampai besok pagi." kyuu mengusap kepala naruko. "sebaiknya kamu tidur, kalau kamu bertemu dengan naruto dengan kantung mata sebesar itu, pasti dia kan kesal padamu karena memaksakan diri."

"b-but~"

"sudahlah, cepat tidur sana."

naruko menurut dan beranjak dari duduknya menuju kamar. saat sampai dikamar ia tetap tak bisa tidur dan selalu menatap layar ponselnya.

"naruto, kamu akan mengirimkan pesan padaku saat kau sampai kan?"

. . .

didalam pesawat, keadaan sangat sunyi karena semua penumpang diruang VIP sudah tertidur pulas. Kecuali naruto.

ia hanya menatap malas keluar jendela dan melihat indahnya langit malam yang mulai menjelang pagi. sesekali iris saphire nya melirik ponsel yang dalam mode airplane.

'kalau saja naruko tidak beralasan ingin bertemu dengan teman-teman, mungkin aku takkan kesini.' batin naruto.

"belum tidur dobe?" gumam sasuke yang melihat kekasihnya terjaga.

"aku sudah tidur sepanjang sore, sekarang aku tak bisa tidur."

"tidurlah, kamu butuh istirahat."

"sebentar lagi kita sampai kok." ucapnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

perlahan gelapnya langit mulai terpecah dan terhapus oleh cahaya matahari yang muncul dari arah timur. senyum tipis terulas diwajah naruto saat melihat sang mentari terbit dengan indahnya.

tak lama setelahnya, pesawat mendarat dengan mulus dibandara internasional. bersamaan dengan itu, naruto membangunkan para sahabatnya untuk segera menuruni pesawat dan berjalan menuju lobi bandara setelah mengambil barang dan tas koper mereka.

"ugh, aku sedikit mual." gumam chouji.

"aku juga." sahut kiba.

"kalian kena jetlag tuh." ino meledek.

naruto tersenyum tipis melihat para sahabatnya dan kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya. "kita datang satu jam lebih awal ternyata." gumamnya saat melihat jam menunjukkan pukul 07:00.

"lalu, bagaimana?" tanya shika. "kamu sudah menghubunginya?"

"sedang kulakukan." sahut naruto seraya menelfon seseorang. "moshi-moshi, kami sudah sampai, sekarang kami ada dilobi." setelah mendengar jawaban dari seberang, naruto langsung mematikan telfonnya. "kita diminta menunggu sebentar, rubah itu sedang berangkat menuju kesini."

"kamu tidak menghubunginya?" tanya hinata.

"aku sudah menelfonnya tadi tapi tidak diangkat." sahut naruto seraya duduk dikursi yang disediakan disana.

sasuke ikut duduk disebelah naruto. "dia, siapa?" tanya sasuke.

"nanti juga kamu tau."

setelah kurang lebih lima belas menit menunggu, akhirnya pemuda berambut merah aka kyuubi datang menjemput mereka dilobi bandara. "yoo, sudah lama menunggu?" ucap kyuu sambil melakukan 'brofist' dengan adiknya.

"lumayan, mana dia?" sahut naruto.

"dia masih tertidur, dia kelelahan karena semalaman menunggumu." kyuu menatap semua sahabat naruto satu-persatu. "well, ada wajah baru ternyata." ia menyeringai menatap sasuke dan kemudian menatap naruto bergantian. "ah sudahlah." ucap kyuu seraya melangkah. "ayo, apa yang kalian tunggu?"

mereka semua mengikuti langkah kyuu menuju kedepan bandara dimana mobil jemputan mereka berada. saat berada diluar, mereka disambut oleh seorang supir pribadi dan dua buah mobil, limosin hitam dan lancer merah.

"whoaa! kita disambut seperti anggota kerajaan ya!" gumam kiba dengan noraknya hingga membuat semua temannya sweatdrop.

"sudah, ayo cepat naik." gumam kyuu. "cukup untuk kalian semua."

"kyuu-nii, aku pinjam mobilmu." gumam naruto dan kyuu langsung melemparkan kunci mobilnya tanpa bertanya. "ayo sas, kita disini saja." ia mendekati mobil lancer warna merah marun.

"kamu bisa bawa mobil?" tanya sasuke.

"tentu saja." naruto membuka pintu dan duduk dikursi pengemudi sementara sasuke disebelahnya.

mereka semua langsung berangkat menuju kediaman keluarga Namikaze.

. . .

naruko mengerjapkan matanya dan langsung terkejut saat mengingat hari ini saudarinya akan datang. "oh my! aku ketiduran!" ia menyambar ponselnya dan melihat banyak pesan masuk dan panggilan tak terjawab dari naruto. "damn! i'm late!" ia melompat dari kasur kingsize nya dan segera menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka.

rombongan naruto telah sampai digerbang depan kediaman keluarga Namikaze. mereka semua benar-benar dibuat terperangah dengan keindahan rumah itu.

"ini, seperti istana saja." gumam kiba.

"ahahaha, kalian ini melebih-lebihkan." sahut kyuu.

"aku tau kalau naruto itu kaya, tapi ini melampaui apa yang aku bayangkan." kali ini ino yang bicara.

setelah mobil berhenti, mereka semua langsung turun sambil membawa barang bawaan mereka.

"besarnya." ucap hinata saat berada dihadapan pintu rumah yang dihiasi oleh sepasang pilar marmer putih didepannya.

"kebanyakan melamun." naruto menepuk bahu hinata dan menyadarkannya. "ayo masuk." ia berjalan mendekati pintu.

"tu-tunggu dulu!" ucap kiba menarik perhatian semua orang disana. "kyuubi-san, boleh aku berfoto de-dengan mobilmu?"

"ha?" sahut semuanya sweatdrop.

"tentu saja, kenapa tidak." kyuu tersenyum.

sementara kiba sedang berfoto dengan mobil kyuu, sasuke mendekati naruto. "kamu, benar-benar mengejutkan." bisiknya pelan.

"bukan sesuatu yang bisa kubanggakan." sahut naruto. "ayo kiba cepat masuk!" teriak naruto.

"iya, baiklah!" kiba berjalan mendekat.

sesaat sebelum naruto menyentuh gagang pintu, ternyata pintu telah dibuka oleh seseorang dari dalam.

iris saphire keduanya bertemu saat pintu terbuka lebar. "Naruto!" gadis pirang yang wajahnya mirip dengan naruto itu langsung berhambur memeluk naruto erat.

"si-siapa dia?" gumam sasuke pelan saat melihat dua gadis pirang cantik didepannya.

"dia kakak kembarnya naruto, namanya Naruko." sahut kiba.

"i'm sorry naruto, aku ketiduran jadi tak bisa menjemputmu." naruko melepas pelukannya dan menatap para sahabatnya. "hey guys! nice to meet you!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis.

semuanya menjawab salam naruko kecuali sasuke yang masih terpaku pada gadis kembar dihadapannya. yang membedakan mereka berdua hanya pakaian, gaya rambut dan naruko tak memiliki garis dipipinya.

naruto mengenakan kemeja dengan lengan digulung sampai sebatas siku, celana jeans tiga perempat dan sepatu kets warna putih, tidak lupa sepasang handband yang setia melekat dikedua lengannya. rambut pendeknya ia ikat dengan gaya ponytail.

sementara naruko lebih minimalis dengan gaun onepiece putih selutut tanpa lengan. rambut panjangnya dibiarkan tergerai.

"benar-benar mirip." sambung sasuke pelan.

"kalau sifatnya benar-benar berbeda jauh." bisik kiba sepelan mungkin. "adiknya sangar seperti singa dan kakaknya imut seperti hamsthaaa~!"

kalimat kiba terpotong karena kaki kanan naruto mendarat mulus diwajahnya. "aku bisa mendengar jelas bisikan nafas dari hidungmu itu inuzuka!" ketus naruto.

"su-sumimasen~" kiba terlentang dengan bekas sepatu naruto menghiasi wajahnya.

semua orang yang melihatnya hanya sweatdrop karena kelakuan kiba dan naruto.

"naruto, who is he?" bisik naruko seraya menunjuk sasuke. "diakah laki-laki yang sering kamu ceritakan padaku?"

"eh?" wajah naruto merona merah. "etto~ kalian pasti lelah, ayo masuk!" naruto mengalihkan perhatian dan melangkah masuk.

"oh you right! silahkan masuk." naruko mempersilahkan para sahabatnya masuk.

layaknya penampilan luar, interior rumah juga sangat mewah dengan gaya khas western.

"fuaahh~" ucap naruto seraya merebahkan diri diatas sofa besar. "mnnhhhh!" ia merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk melepaskan pegal disekujur tubuh.

"wah sofanya empuk banget." gumam kiba saat menduduki sofa diikuti oleh temannya yang lain.

"oh iya! naruko, where is the studio?" ucap naruto seraya bangkit dari tidurnya.

"wooh sok english banget kamu naruto!" gumam kiba.

"kita ini kan di amerika." naruto memicingkan bahu.

"oh yes, i've prepared it for you guys! but first, aku akan menunjukkan kamar kalian dulu." sahut naruto. "ayo ikut."

semua sahabatnya kecuali naruto dan kyuubi, ikut dengan naruko menuju kamar yang telah disiapkan dilantai dua.

"oy kyuu." gumam naruto seraya menatap kakaknya yang sedang duduk tak jauh darinya.

"ya?"

"ada salam dari sasori-senpai."

"eh? kamu bertemu dengan sasori?"

"yea, dia masih berminat dengan musik." naruto beranjak dari duduknya. "bisakah kau tunjukkan padaku dimana studionya?"

"nanti naruko yang menunjukannya padamu, bersabarlah."

naruto memutar matanya malas dan melangkahkan kakinya.

"mau kemana kamu?"

"keliling sebentar." sahut naruto tanpa menoleh.

. . .

"there's six room available." naruko menunjukan sebuah lorong dimana tersedia enam kamar, tiga dikiri dan tiga dikanan.

"um, naruko, aku tak mengerti bahasamu." gumam kiba.

"oh sorry, ada enam kamar, kalian pilih saja sesuka kalian."

"enam? memang keluargamu disini sebanyak itu?" tanya chouji.

"of course not, ini hanya kamar tamu."

"ka-kamar tamu sebanyak ini?" sahut kiba.

"well, kalian pasti lelah kan? silahkan pilih kamar kalian dan istirahatlah, aku akan kembali keruang tamu."

"aku disebelah sini saja, ayo chouji." kiba dan chouji mengambil kamar pertama disebelah kiri.

"hoaah~ aku dimana saja ah." shikamaru masuk dikamar sebelah kiba dan chouji.

"hinata, mungkin sebaiknya kita sedikit agak jauh." ucap ino sambil menarik tangan hinata menuju kamar ketiga disebelah kiri.

sementara sasuke dikamar pertama sebelah kanan.

naruko membiarkan para sahabatnya beristirahat dan kembali menuju ruang tamu, namun hanya ada kyuu disana. "where is she?" ucapnya seraya mendekati kyuu sementara kyuu hanya memicingkan bahu.

naruko mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal menanggapi kyuu dan melangkah pergi mencari saudari kembarnya.

sementara itu naruto yang sedang dicari oleh kakaknya sedang berada disebuah taman dibelakang rumahnya. ia duduk disamping kolam buatan dengan kedua kaki masuk kedalam air.

"sunyi sekali." ia memejamkan mata dan merasakan hembusan angin musim panas merepa wajah manisnya.

"there you are." ucap naruko seraya mendekati adiknya.

"darimana kamu bisa tau kalau aku disini?"

"we are twins, jalan pikiran kita sama."

"tidak sama sepenuhnya."

"well then, itu benar juga sih." naruko melepas sandalnya dan ikut duduk disebelah naruto sambil mencelupkan kakinya kedalam kolam.

"mana tou-san?"

"dia sedang sibuk, mungkin minggu depan baru kembali, kenapa kaa-san tidak ikut?"

"dia juga sibuk."

"i see." naruko menatap langit biru cerah diatasnya. "padahal aku harap bisa berkumpul lagi seperti tahun kemarin."

"hoaah~" naruto menguap bosan.

"hey, aku mau mendengar lagu barumu!" naruko menepuk pundak naruto pelan. "kemarin hinata dan chouji mengirimkan foto dan video pendek saat kamu tampil."

"tunjukkan dimana studionya." naruto tersenyum.

naruko langsung beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkah masuk kedalam diikuti oleh naruto.

"here, the studio." ucap naruko seraya membuka pintu sebuah ruangan.

"wow, ini seperti ruang rekaman." ucap naruto saat memasuki ruangan studio yang ternyata didalamnya lengkap dengan segala fasilitas untuk melakukan rekaman.

"kami sudah mempersiapkan ruangan ini sejak lama khusus untukmu."

"i-ini seperti gitar milikku." gumam naruto saat melihat sebuah gitar listrik yang mirip dengan miliknya. "bass itu juga seperti milik ino! gitar itu juga seperti punya sasuke."

"iya, kami memesan semua alat yang sama seperti yang kalian gunakan, aku mengetahuinya dari foto yang dikirimkan hinata."

naruto tidak menjawab pernyataan naruko. ia hanya berjalan mendekatinya lalu memeluknya erat. "arigatou, onee-san." bisiknya pelan.

"your welcome." naruko membalas pelukan naruto.

"wah~wah~wah~ ada yang sedang senang nih." gumam kyuu yang sedang berdiri didepan pintu. "onii-chan juga mau dipeluk~"

"jangan bermimpi." tukas naruto dengan penekanan seraya melepas pelukannya.

"hee~ kamu begitu padaku naruto, kamu tidak ingat siapa yang menggantikan popokmu saat bayi?"

"selisih umur kita hanya setahun, aku tidak percaya bocah ingusan bisa menggantikan popok bayi." ketus naruto seraya mengambil gitarnya dan mencolokkan jack pada amplifier.

naruko yang bisa membaca apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya hanya menutup telinganya rapat-rapat.

"kamu ini! bersikaplah sopan! aku kakakm~"

-drreengg- petikan suara gitar yang sangat keras membuat kyuu menghentikan kalimatnya dan langsung jatuh tersungkur.

"aku bersyukur kalian berdua berbeda~" gumam kyuu sebelum akhirnya tak sadarkan diri.

. . .

sudah hampir seminggu berlalu semenjak kedatangan Naruto cs di kediaman Naruko di Washington DC Amerika. mereka semua menghabiskan waktu dengan berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kota dan mengunjungi tempat wisata disana. tak lupa juga mereka mencicip berbagai kuliner yang ada disana.

hari sudah menjelang sore dan waktunya untuk para petualang dadakan ini pulang kerumah untuk istirahat.

"ini sih liburan." gumam naruto malas saat turun dari mobil limosin setelah para sahabatnya. "ayolah, teman-teman kita harus buat lagu baru!"

"hn." sahut sasuke singkat. "aku sudah buat."

"benarkah?" naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya. "aku tunggu distudio." ucapnya seraya melangkah masuk.

"kalian istirahat saja, kurasa Music Syndrome naruto sudah mencapai puncaknya." ucap ino pada hinata chouji naruko dan shikamaru. "ayo kiba kita juga ikut dengan naruto."

"ino benar, sebaiknya kita tidak mengganggu naruto untuk saat ini." gumam naruko. "bagaimana kalau kita masak bersama untuk makan malam." sambungnya dan dibalas anggukan oleh hinata.

diruang musik, naruto sedang berdiri dengan malasnya sambil menyandarkan diri pada dinding. "lama banget si teme itu." gumamnya.

"mungkin dia lupa dimana meletakan mahakaryanya." sahut kiba sambil memutar stik ditangan kanannya.

"maaf." gumam sasuke seraya masuk kedalam studio. "ini." ia memberikan beberapa lembar kertas pada naruto.

naruto menerimanya dan langsung membaca lagu yang ditulis sasuke. "hmm, oooh, hn." gumamnya.

-sreekk- kertas itu diremas dan dijatuhkan dengan santainya oleh naruto hingga membuat sasuke jawdrop. "tidak ada lagu galau dalam Konohana."

sasuke langsung jatuh berlutut didepan naruto sambil menatap karyanya yang diremas oleh naruto.

"wah, karya yang gagal." gumam kiba.

"jika kamu mau mengeluh, silahkan datang kekamarku dan lihat banyaknya lagu yang gagal ku buat." naruto mengambil gitarnya. "membuat lagu itu bukan hanya dari perasaan sesaat."

"hmm, iya juga." sahut ino. "bagaimana kalau sekarang kita~"

"rekaman." terdengar suara seseorang dari arah pintu.

"tou-san!" naruto mendekati ayahnya dan memeluknya sekilas. "baru pulang?"

"iya." minato mengelus kepala putrinya. "kenapa kalian tidak rekaman saja? nanti tou-san akan mengirimnya pada teman tou-san agar dipublikasikan."

"etto~" naruto tersenyum kaku. "kurasa itu terlalu cepat."

"kenapa? apa maksudmu?"

"iya, apa maksudmu naruto?! bukankah ini tujuan kita, untuk jadi terkenal?!" gumam kiba.

"aku ingin jadi terkenal, tapi aku tak mau jadi artis dadakan yang popularitasnya hanya sesaat, dan selanjutnya hanya mengandalkan sensasi konyol."

"aku tidak memgerti." sahut ino.

"aku ingin menjalaninya selangkah demi selangkah, aku ingin orang menyukai lagu ku tidak untuk sesaat dan kemudian dilupakan."

"hm, tou-san mengerti, jadi kamu mau menunjukkan bakatmu, bukan hanya demi popularitas?"

"ya, kurang lebih begitu." naruto tersenyum.

"tapi tak ada salahnya kan kalau kita merekam hasil karya kita untuk kita dengarkan sendiri?" ujar ino.

"kalau itu, sepertinya tidak masalah."

"baiklah! ayo kita mainkan!" kiba semangat.

. . .

seusai latihan dan merekam hasil karya mereka, naruto dan yang lainnya memutuskan untuk beristirahat dan mengisi perut mereka yang mulai terasa lapar. saat sampai diruang makan mereka telah disambut oleh berbagai hidangan khas jepang buatan naruko dan hinata.

"whoa, sugoi!" ucap kiba. "kelihatannya enak!" ia langsung mengambil posisi tempat duduk dan bersiap untuk makan.

"kiba-kun, lebih baik kamu mencuci tanganmu dulu." gumam hinata seraya meletakkan piring diatas meja.

"baiklah." sahut kiba dengan malasnya dan kemudian beranjak untuk mencuci tangan.

"lihat tuh, susis." bisik naruto pada ino, membuat ino tertawa pelan.

"kalian juga cepat cuci tangan, kita makan bersama." ujar naruko.

mereka semua makan dalam hikmat sambil sesekali melakukan obrolan ringan untuk memecahkan suasana hening.

"naruko, saat festival kemarin aku bertemu gaara." ucap naruto.

"gaara?"

"iya, bocah kecil cengeng yang kita temui waktu di suna."

naruko diam dan mulai mengingat saat dia dan naruto pergi ke suna.

**Flash Back**

"huwaa~" seorang anak lelaki berambut merah sedang terduduk dan menangis terisak karena diejek oleh tiga anak lain yang sepertinya lebih tua dari dia.

"dasar cengeng!" ucap salah satu anak yang mengejek sambil mendorong anak itu dengan kakinya sampai tersungkur.

"hey!" teriakan seorang gadis berambut pirang pendek menghentikan aksi ketiga anak itu. "jangan menyakiti orang yang lebih lemah, kalian pengecut beraninya keroyokan!" sambung gadis itu.

"naruto, mereka terlalu banyak." gumam gadis yang mirip dengannya hanya saja rambutnya sedikit lebih panjang.

"tenang saja naruko." naruto tersenyum sementara naruko bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh naruto.

"oy, kalian siapa?!" ucap salah satu dari anak itu. "kenapa kalian ikut campur!"

"saling membantu adalah kewajiban setiap orang! kepalkan rahangmu sebelum kuhajar!" gertak naruto.

"ch, aku tak mau berkelahi dengan anak perempuan."

"hoo~ kalian takut?" naruto mengejek. "kalau begitu pulanglah." ia menggoyangkan tangannya mengusir mereka.

"kurang ajar!" salah satu anak itu berlari menerjang naruto.

"sebuah kesalahan kalian maju satu persatu." naruto menendang selangkangan anak yang menerjangnya tadi dengan kerasnya dan memukul pipi kiri sampai anak itu tersungkur. "dua lagi."

melihat salah satu temannya telah kalah dengan mudah membuat kedua anak yang lainnya geram dan menyerang naruto bersamaan.

naruto memukul perut anak kedua dengan tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya menyiku wajah anak ketiga. merasa itu belum cukup, naruto kembali melayangkan tinjunya kearah anak pertama hingga anak itu juga tersungkur.

anak ketiga masih sanggup berdiri dan menatap naruto kesal.

"lebih baik kamu pergi, bertiga saja tidak sanggup apalagi kamu sendirian." gumam naruto sambil menyeringai kearah anak itu.

melihat kedua temannya terkapar membuat anak itu takut untuk menghadapi naruto dan melarikan diri.

"aku tidak suka melihat orang menyakiti yang lemah."

"etto~"

"kenapa naruko?"

"bukankah secara tidak langsung kamu juga menyakiti mereka?"

"eh? etto~ umm." naruto tersenyum kaku. "hey apa kamu tidak apa-apa?" naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan dan mendekati bocah berambut merah yang masih menangis.

"kamu terluka?" ucap naruko sambil membantu bocah itu untuk duduk. "sudah, jangan menangis."

"te-terima kasih." bocah itu berhenti menangis dan menatap kedua gadis kembar itu bergantian.

"namaku naruko, dan ini adikku naruto."

"a-aku gaara."

"gaara-kun salam kenal." gumam naruko dan naruto hanya tersenyum menatap gaara.

**Flash Back End**

"oh iya, i remember now!" ucap naruko.

"otaknya lebih lambat dariku." naruto sweatdrop.

hari terus berlalu hingga musim panas akan segera berakhir. mereka semua harus segera pulang untuk memulai kembali kegiatan sekolah dimusim gugur.

disini lah mereka, di bandara internasional menunggu keberangkatan pesawat mereka untuk kembali ke jepang. sedikit rasa tidak rela mereka rasakan saat berpamitan dengan naruko.

"tenang, tahun depan kita bertemu lagi." gumam naruko seraya menepuk pundak chouji yang sedang menahan tangis.

"tidak ada tahun depan." ketus naruto hingga medapat perhatian semua temannya. "kalau seperti ini terus, takkan ada summer camp tahun depan! harusnya kita membuat lagu baru dan mpphh ffpphh mnnhh!" kalimatnya terhenti saat kyuu membekap mulutnya.

"ahaha kalian lanjutkan dulu, Music Syndrome nya kambuh." gumam kyuu yang masih membekap naruto.

"sudah waktunya berangkat." ucap minato. "minna, terimakasih sudah bisa datang."

"kami yang harusnya berterimakasih, Namikaze-san." sahut ino.

"arigatou." ucap hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya diikuti oleh temannya yang lain.

. . .

pesawat telah lepas landas meninggalkan bandara menuju jepang. tempat dimana naruto dan konohana akan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya membentuk band ternama.

. . .

musim panas telah berakhir dan berganti dengan musim dimana daun mulai menguning dan jatuh berguguran. sudah menjadi tradisi konohagakuen untuk mengadakan karyawisata untuk murid tahun kedua diawal musim gugur.

"hoaah~" naruto menguap dengan malasnya saat duduk didalam bus. "bosan."

naruto tidak bersama para sahabatnya kali ini karena kelasnya berbeda, tentu saja bus yang mereka naiki berbeda juga.

"na-naruto." gumam seorang gadis pirang pucat yang duduk disebelahnya.

"ada apa shion?"

"kenapa kamu tidak memainkan gitarmu saja?"

"shion benar, perjalanan kita masih jauh, ayo mainkan lagumu naruto!" sahut lee yang duduk didepannya.

naruto tersenyum tipis dan beranjak dari duduknya hendak mengambil gitar akustiknya yang ia letakan diatas.

-dhuaaarrr!- sebuah ledakkan keras terdengar diiringi jeritan panik para siswa yang berada didalam bus. tak lama setelah suara ledakkan, bus mulai goyah.

menyadari hal yang buruk sedang terjadi, naruto hanya berpegangan pada sandaran kursi. "SEMUANYA! LINDUNGI KEPALA KALIAN!" teriak naruto.

semua yang mendengar suara teriakkan naruto langsung menunduk dan melindungi kepala mereka dengan kedua tangan sementara naruto yang masih berdiri mencoba mengimbangi posisi berdirinya karena bus masih tidak stabil.

naruto menatap keluar kaca depan bus dan melihat pembatas jalan dimana terdapat jurang disana. "oh tuhan." gumam naruto pelan.

-bruaakkkkk- bus dengan kerasnya menghantam pembatas jalan dan terperosok masuk kedalam jurang, berguling beberapa kali hingga akhirnya bus terhenti dengan posisi terbalik.

-prangg- naruko yang sedang mencuci piring tiba-tiba menjatuhkan piringnya dan tangannya bergetar. "naruto?!" gumamnya pelan. "aniki! tou-san! hubungi ka-san dijepang sekarang!"

lain halnya dengan sasuke yang terduduk diteras rumahnya sambil memainkan gitarnya. namun karena merasakan hatinya gusar ia memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam rumah.

baru saja selangkah ia berjalan, ponselnya bergetar dan melihat nama itachi disana.

_"sas, kamu dimana?"_

"dirumah."

_"bus yang ditumpangi naruto mengalami kecelakaan, sekarang naruto sedang dirawat diruang ICU!"_

"ja-jangan bercanda! lalu dia dirawat dimana?" sasuke panik.

_"rumah sakit umum konoha, cepat datang sas."_

sasuk meletakkan asal gitarnya dan menyambar sepeda yang terparkir digarasinya.

ia terus mengayuh sepedanya tidak mempedulikan keringat yang telah membasahi wajahnya, dan terus menembus keramaian penduduk. yang ia pikirkan hanya keselamatan gadis itu, ia terus berdoa agar kekasihnya bisa selamat.

saat sampai dirumah sakit, sasuke berjalan dengan tergesa dan sesekali menabrak orang dan meminta maaf akan kesalahannya. dia panik, khawatir dan sedih.

didepan ruang ICU, itachi berdiri disana sementara kushina sedang menangis terisak dipelukan mikoto, menunggu kepastian dari keadaan naruto yang sedang dirawat didalam sana.

"naruto~" gumam sasuke lirih.

tak lama kemudian, seorang perawat keluar dari ruangan itu dan langsung menyita perhatian mereka.

"bagaimana keadaannya?" ucap keempatnya kompak.

"nona naruto sedang mengalami masa kritis, dia kehilangan banyak darah dan mengalami gegar otak ringan." ucap suster itu dan membuat kushina kembali terisak.

"bagaimana dengan keadaan penumpang yang lain?" ucap itachi.

"banyak dari mereka yang terluka namun tidak parah, beberapa dari mereka ada yang sudah tersadar dan berada diruang perawatan ean hanya sedikit mengalami shock."

tak lama kemudian ino dan keempat sahabatnya yang lain datang. "bagaimana keadaanya?" ucap ino panik. wajah termenung dari sasuke menjawab pertanyaan ino, hinata dan chouji mulai menangis.

"kenapa ini bisa terjadi?" ucap ino lirih menahan air matanya.

"lebih baik kita tanyakan." itachi berjalan menuju ruang perawatan diikuti oleh sasuke dan yang lainnya.

diruang perawatan, hanya shion yang diperbulolehkan untuk diajak berbicara karena yang lain masih mengalami trauma karena kecelakaan itu.

"shion." ino mendekati kasur shion dan mengusap pundaknya.

"dia menyuruh kami untuk berlindung." gumam shion pelan sambil tertunduk. "dia sendiri masih berdiri, aku melihatnya terlempar saat bus mulai berguncang hebat dan kemudian aku tak sadarkan diri." shion mulai menangis. "naruto~"

semua yang mendengar cerita shion langsung terdiam dan ino memeluk shion erat.

seminggu telah berlalu semenjak kejadian itu, para murid yang dinyatakan sembuh diperbolehkan pulang, tapi tidak dengan naruto. ia masih terbaring diatas kasurnya karena koma. kepalanya diperban, mata kirinya lebam dan ada luka goresan dipipi kanannya. tangan kirinya juga di gips karena mengalami patah tulang.

setelah melewati masa kritis, naruto dipindahkan keruang perawatan khusus dan para kerabat diperbolehkan untuk menjenguknya.

kushina, minato dan naruko adalah orang pertama yang menjenguk keadaan naruto. mereka menatap lirih naruto yang terbaring lemah diatas kasur dengan peralatan medis yang menempel ditubuhnya.

kushina menggenggam tangan kanan naruto erat sambil menangis. "naruto." ucapnya dengan suara yang tercekat ditenggorokan.

"kushina." minato menepuk pundak istrinya. "naruto adalah gadis yang kuat, dia pasti bisa melewati ini semua." ia mencoba menenangkan kushina.

"naruto, i don't believe it." gumam naruto pelan.

setelah keluarga dan kerabat dekat begantian melihat keadaan naruto, kini giliran sasuke dan kyuu.

sasuke langsung duduk dikursi sebelah kasur tempat naruto terbaring lemah dan menggenggam tangan kanan naruto erat. "naruto."

"dia pasti akan sembuh." ucap kyuu. "aku duluan, sepertinya kalian butuh waktu untuk berdua." kyuu meninggalkan ruangan.

sementara sasuke makin terlarut kedalam kesedihan. 'kenapa hal seperti ini harus terjadi? sadarlah naruto! kamu punya mimpi yang harus kamu raih!' batin sasuke dan ia mulai menangis.

ia menundukkan kepalanya hingga menempel pada kasur, larut dalam tangisannya dan membuatnya tertidur.

.

. .

. . .

-piiiiiiiiii~- nada yang benar-benar tak pernah diharapkan oleh sasuke terdengar keras hingga membuatnya beranjak dan berlari keluar setelah menekan tombol darurat.

"dokter! suster! tolong!" teriaknya hingga mendapat perhatian semua orang.

tak lama kemudian Tsunade masuk kedalam ruangan untuk memeriksa keadaan naruto.

sasuke dan yang lain juga ingin mengetahui lebih lanjut tapi suster menahan mereka agar tak mengganggu tsunade yang sedang melakukan pertolongan pada naruto.

saat ini mereka hanya bisa berdoa demi keselamatan orang yang mereka sayangi.

tsunade keluar ruangan dengan wajah sendu dan menatap kushina serta minato. "maaf, aku sudah berusaha, tapi naruto sudah~"

air mata mulai berlinangan, beberapa dari mereka mulai menangis mendengar berita buruk yang dibawakan tsunade. menangis, menjerit dan berharap kalau kejadian ini tidak terjadi.

sasuke, jatuh terduduk menahan rasa sesak yang menekan tenggorokannya. pandangannya buram karena butiran air memenuhi pelupuk matanya. "na-naruto." ucapnya lirih. "NARUTO!"

. . .

[To Be Continued]

. . .

an : whoa?! naruto! apa naruto akan masuk kedalam Afterlife seperti di Angel Beats? nggak kok, ini bukan crossover hehehe.

next chapter, karakter utamanya sasuke.

apa kisah cinta akan berakhir? apa saya harus ganti pairing?

nantikan chapter selanjutnya ya, makasih yang udah Fav dan Review.

sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya.

Love, Song and Friendship © Annisa

Mind To Review?


	11. Chapter 11

Love, Song and Friendship

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

Girls Dead Monster Album © Jun Maeda.

rate : T

genre : Friendship, Romance.

warning!

AU, Typo(s), Fem!Naruto, dan segala keburukan author pemula.

chapter 11

Sasuke's POV

hari ini adalah hari terakhir aku bisa melihatnya, sebelum peti itu ditutup dan dikubur untuk selamanya.

aku masih belum bisa merelakan apa yang telah terjadi. aku baru saja kehilangan orang yang paling aku sayangi.

siapa yang bisa aku salahkan? tuhan? takdir? aku sendiri tak mampu menjawabnya. satu hal yang ku tau, Namikaze Naruto telah pergi untuk selamanya.

kakiku mulai bergetar saat melihat peti diturunkan. aura kesedihan yang sangat pekat terasa mencekik tenggorokanku. banyak kerabatnya yang mulai menangis.

"tabahkan dirimu sas." sebuah tepukan dipundakku membuatku menoleh kearahnya, Itachi.

aku akan berusaha tabah, aku akan berusaha walau aku tau aku takkan sanggup! bayangan naruto yang selalu tersenyum menghangatkan terlukis jelas dipikiranku.

sedikit demi sedikit, tanah mulai kembali dimasukkan kedalam lubang dimana peti itu berada dibawahnya.

suara tangisan hinata dan ino makin terdengar.

"naruto." ucapku pelan setelah mengusap air yang berlinang dimataku.

aku menoleh saat kurasa seseorang memegang erat tangan kananku. dia gadis pirang panjang yang begitu mirip dengannya, dengan naruto.

"tabahkan dirimu sasuke, i know its so hard for us." ucap naruko tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari makam yang hampir tertutup sempurna.

"katakan itu pada hinata dan ino." ucapku sedatar mungkin agar dia menjauhiku.

bukan karena aku membencinya, hanya saja bayangan naruto dipikiranku cukup membuatku tersiksa. aku tak sanggup menatap naruko yang benar-benar mirip dengannya, serasa sebagian naruto berada didalam dirinya.

tapi yang aku tau, dia naruko, bukan naruto yang aku cintai.

satu persatu dari kami mulai meninggalkan pemakaman hingga akhirnya hanya aku yang masih bertahan disini. masih berharap keajaiban terjadi.

bodoh? yah aku memang bodoh.

langit pun mulai menangis melepas kepergian naruto. derasnya hujan membuat air mataku tersamarkan. sempurna, karena aku merasa tidak sanggup lagi menahan rasa sesak ini, aku tak sanggup menopang berat tubuhku diatas kaki yang bergetar.

aku terjatuh, berlutut dan menangis diderasnya hujan. menjerit sekeras yang kubisa, memanggil namamu dan berharap kamu bisa mendengarkan aku, bisa merasakan kalau aku benar-benar hancur saat kehilanganmu untuk selamanya.

. . .

suasana ruang klub musik sangat sunyi walaupun semua anggotanya sudah berkumpul disini.

tak ada satupun dari kami yang memulai pembicaraan, karena biasanya dia yang menyatukan kami dengan suaranya yang menghangatkan.

ino melepas nafas panjang dan beranjak dari duduknya. "ini takkan berhasil tanpa dia, aku keluar."

dia pergi tanpa mengucapkan salam. aku bisa mengerti kenapa dia begitu.

kiba, dia hanya datang kesini untuk membaca komik. "terlalu sunyi." dia juga pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

lagi-lagi, aku ditinggal sendirian.

aku hanya menatap hampa pada kursi disebelahku, dimana biasanya dia duduk disana dan memainkan gitarnya.

aku tak sanggup lagi! aku keluar dari ruangan itu agar tak mengingat masa-masa indah kami disana. mungkin sedikit teh dan kue akan membuat perasaanku lebih baik.

musim gugur hampir berakhir, daun yang berguguran dari pohonnya sudah hampir habis. seperti kami, Konohana yang mulai berguguran satu persatu hingga tak bersisa.

perginya naruto dari sisi kami, layaknya takkan ada musim semi bagi konohana.

"sasuke-kun."

astaga, aku benar-benar muak dengan suara itu.

"sasuke-kun, bisa kita pulang bersama?"

"tidak." aku mempercepat langkahku dan meninggalkan gadis itu.

rumah bukan tujuanku sekarang. aku ingin melepas kerinduanku padanya, walau hanya sekedar melihat batu nisan saja.

mungkin aku harus membeli beberapa bunga ditoko ino.

"permisi."

"oh sasuke, mau mengunjunginya lagi?"

"hn."

"ini kuberikan bonus beberapa tangkai padamu."

"terima kasih."

aku kembali melanjutkan langkahku setelah membayar bunga yang kubeli.

"naruto, aku mengunjungimu lagi hari ini." bodoh sekali aku berbicara pada batu nisan yang jelas takkan menyahutku. tapi bukan sahutan benda itu yang kuharapkan, aku hanya ingin dia bisa mendengarku.

"hari ini ino dan kiba memutuskan untuk keluar dari konohana."

jantungku kembali berdegup kencang seraya aku menahan suaraku yang terasa mencekat leherku.

"sepertinya hanya tinggal aku sendiri saja."

aku mengusap airmataku dan berusaha tersenyum.

"haha, lupakan yang ku katakan, maaf aku malah memberimu berita buruk."

hembusan angin pelan menerpa wajahku, terasa seperti mengusapku pelan, terasa seperti lembutnya tangan naruto.

"naruto, apa disana aku merindukanku? layaknya aku kini sedang merindukanmu? apa kamu bisa mendengar suaraku?"

lagi-lagi angin berhembus, sepinya area pemakaman ini membuat hembusan angin seperti berbisik pelan.

_Sasuke~_

"naruto?!" aku yakin kalau aku baru saja mendengar suara naruto! "naruto?!"

air mata ini tak mampu kutahan lagi! aku menangis dan berteriak memanggil namanya berharap dia akan kembali menyahutku! kumohon kami-sama! biarkan aku mendengar suaranya yang menghangatkan hatiku!

kumohon!

kami-sama! kumohon!

_Sasuke~_

. . . .

. . .

. .

.

bau ini seperti obat, aku dimana? aku mengerjapkan mata dan hanya melihat tirai putih dihadapanku.

"sudah bangun?"

suara itu?! naruto?! aku melihat kearahnya sedang duduk diatas kasurnya dengan wajah yang menghangatkan seperti biasanya walaupun beberapa bekas luka menghiasi keindahan wajahnya saat ini.

apa kejadian tadi hanya mimpi? atau yang kulihat saat ini adalah mimpi?

"naruto?! kamu~" jika ini mimpi biarkan aku disini selamanya bersama orang yang aku cintai!

aku tak melanjutkan kalimatku dan langsung memeluk naruto tuk melepas kerinduanku, kesedihanku dan ketakutanku akan kehilangan dirinya.

"maaf, bisa kamu lepaskan aku?"

"naruto, aku senang kamu sudah sadar."

"kau siapa?"

apa maksudnya ini? kenapa dia tidak mengenaliku?

"naruto, ini aku sasuke!"

"sasuke?"

bohong, ini pasti bohong kan? naruto tidak mungkin melupakan aku kan?!

aku tak mau membuang banyak waktu dan langsung beranjak keluar. memberitau yang lain perihal kesadaran naruto, dan ingatannya yang hilang.

tsunade kembali memeriksa keadaannya. naruto dinyatakan Amnesia jangka pendek yang menyebabkan ia kehilangan beberapa memori masa lalunya.

"naruto, apa hal terakhir yang kamu ingat?" kushina-san mencoba mencari tau sejauh mana ia kehilangan ingatannya.

naruto terlihat berpikir serius. "aku berniat bergabung dengan klub musik dikonohagakuen bersama ino dan kiba."

"itu saat hari pertama masuk sekolah." aku menatap ino yang mengatakan hal itu dengan nada pelan.

berarti itu hampir dua tahun yang lalu?

"apa setelah itu kamu tidak ingat apapun?"

"um, terakhir yang aku ingat, aku harus mengambil gitarku yang sedang diperbaiki oleh itachi-san."

mengambil gitar? itu adalah saat aku bertemu dengannya untuk pertama kali kan?! kami-sama apa kau sedang menpermainkanku?

sudah jelas dia tidak akan mengingat siapa aku sekarang. ini buruk, benar-benar buruk!

aku harus mencari udara segar sekarang, dan membiarkan orang terdekatnya membantu untuk mengembalikan ingatan naruto yang hilang.

hari terus berlalu, hingga akhirnya naruto dinyatakan sembuh dan diperbolehkan untuk pulang.

tentu saja aku senang akan hal ini, namun sesuatu yang mengejutkanku kembali terjadi.

aku mencoba menyapanya saat keluar dari rumah sakit namun ia tidak menyahutku, bahkan menatapku saja ia seperti enggan melakukannya.

apa yang terjadi? kenapa sikapnya acuh seperti dulu? bahkan lebih parah.

setiap kami berpapasan, dia selalu memalingkan wajahnya. bahkan saat kami latihan dia seperti menganggapku orang lain baginya, bukan kekasih.

ino dan yang lainnya sudah menceritakan hubungan kami padanya tapi naruto malah tertawa dan menganggap itu hanya bercanda.

mungkin aku harus bersabar dan memberikannya waktu, entah berapa lama.

"yosh, kita sudahi latihan hari ini." ucapnya membuat kami menghentikan permainan kami.

dia langsung mengemas gitarnya dan pamit pulang.

sikapnya sama seperti saat sebelum aku menyatakan cintaku padanya.

"hey sas." kiba menepuk pundakku. "apa tidak sebaiknya kau kejar dia?"

"tidak, kurasa aku akan membiarkannya sendiri dulu."

"aku tidak bisa mengatakan kalau itu adalah ide yang bagus, aku duluan ya."

memang, kupikir itu juga bukan ide yang bagus. tapi bagaimana jika aku mengejar dan menghentikannya seperti waktu itu dia malah memberikan jawaban sebaliknya? bagaimana jika dia sudah melupakan cintanya padaku?

jadwal latihan kami ditunda selama menjelang ujian atas keputusan naruto. sebuah hal yang memberatkan bagiku karena waktu kami untuk bertemu akan berkurang, mungkin takkan bisa bertemu lagi sampai ujian selesai.

aku hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang untuk melepas penatku saat ini.

. . .

ujian kenaikan kelas dan liburan musim dingin sudah berlalu. dan ada berita menghebohkan yang menggemparkan sekolah.

kejadian yang menimpa naruto dulu bukan murni kecelakaan biasa, namun ada dalang dibalik semua itu.

Haruno Sakura. ya, gadis pink yang selalu mengejarku itu menghalalkan segala cara untuk menyingkirkan naruto.

dia membayar orang untuk menyabotase bus yang dinaiki oleh naruto hingga busnya mengalami kecelakaan.

brengsek! takkan pernah kumaafkan orang itu! dia yang menyebabkan naruto mengalami kecelakaan, dia yang menyebabkan naruto seperti ini sekarang. melupakan aku!

gadis itu terancam hukuman penjara karena mencelakai banyak orang. seluruh kekayaan keluarganya habis untuk menebus semua kesalahannya secara hukum, dan kini dia pindah sekolah diluar kota.

bagus, itu memang pantas ia dapatkan meski menurutku belum setimpal dengan perbuatannya.

hari ini naruto telah selesai membuat sebuah lagu baru, dan menyuruh kami menunggunya diruang musik setelah pulang sekolah.

"maaf, tadi aku piket." ucapnya saat masuk kedalam dan menyita perhatian kami.

"ini lagu barunya, tapi aku sengaja tak membuat liriknya." ia memberikan kertas yang berisi tabulasi nada gitar padaku dan kertas nada yang lain pada ino dan kiba.

"kenapa?" ino mewakili hal yang pastinya berada dalam pikiran kami setelah mendengar pernyataan naruto.

"aku ingin bernyanyi dadakan saat festival musim panas besok!" senyumnya, sungguh menghangatkanku.

"apa kamu bercanda naruto?" kiba seperti tidak setuju akan hal itu.

"tidak, aku hanya ingin melatih kemampuan berpikirku untuk menentukan lirik sesuai dengan nada yang sudah ada."

"ya sudah lah ayo kita coba mainkan dulu."

kami berlatih seperti biasanya dan seperti biasanya juga, naruto langsung mengemas gitarnya dan pamit pulang seusai latihan.

aku takkan melewatkan kesempatan ini, aku akan mengejarnya! aku sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk segala kemungkinan terburuk!

"naruto!" terasa seperti de javu.

aku berlari mengejarnya yang mengacuhkan panggilanku.

"tunggu!" aku mencengkram tangan kirinya erat dan bersiap menerima pukulan darinya.

"apa?" ia bertanya dengan nada datar.

"apa kamu masih tidak mengingatku?"

"aku ingat, kau adiknya itachi-san kan?"

"tidak, maksudku tentang hubungan kita!"

"hubungan? hubungan apa?"

"kita adalah sepasang kekasih."

"hahahaha jangan bercanda, aku tak mungkin berpacaran dengan pria yang lebih muda dariku."

a-apa maksudnya ini? dia benar-benar melupakan cintanya padaku?!

sakit, sakit rasanya.

aku hanya menjadi bayangan yang tak terlihat dihidupnya saat ini.

"bisa lepaskan tanganku?"

tentu saja, tak ada alasan lagi kenapa aku terus menahanmu disini.

melihatnya berjalan menjauh dan meninggalkanku. hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang seraya menahan rasa sakit yang mendera dadaku.

hariku terus berlalu didampingi oleh kehampaan yang menyiksa batinku. aku berusaha untuk tetap tegar menerima kenyataan kalau gadis itu sudah tak mencintaiku lagi.

setidaknya kita masih bisa berteman dalam Konohana.

perayaan untuk menyambut siswa baru sedang diselenggarakan oleh konohagakuen guna mengenalkan kegiatan klub pada setiap murid baru.

sebenarnya anggota kami yang sekarang sudah cukup untuk meneruskan band ini, tapi naruto mempunyai keinginan yang juat untuk tampil.

kamu bos nya naruto, kamulah ujung tombak dari konohana.

"baiklah minna, kita hanya akan memainkan satu lagu."

"yang tempo hari kamu katakan itu?"

"iya, aku akan menyanyi dadakan dengan lirik yang terlintas di pikiranku."

semoga hasilnya akan baik.

"kumohon apapun yang terjadi jangan berhenti bermain meski liriknya berantakan."

"iya baiklah kami janji."

"yosh! ayo kita tunjukkan yang terbaik pada mereka!" ucapnya semangat dan menyatukan tangan kami seperti biasanya.

kami hanya diperbolehkan untuk memainkan satu lagu semenjak adanya sedikit kericuhan saat festival musim panas lalu. 'ya, setidaknya kita masih diperbolehkan tampil.' ucap naruto dengan optimisnya.

aku suka saat dia tersenyum optimis.

"baiklah, kalian siap?"

aku dan yang lain hanya mengangguk saat naruto bertanya pada kami. dia memberikan tanda pada shikamaru untuk menaikkan tirainya.

luar biasa! hatiku bergetar dan tubuhku merinding melihqt penonton yang berdiri dengan antusias didepan panggung.

suara sorakan mereka menyebut nama kami menggema diseluruh sudut aula sekolah.

ini bukan pertunjukkan untuk menarik minat murid baru, tapi ini layaknya sebuah konser!

"konichiwa." naruto berbicara menggunakan mikrofonnya. "ini adalah terakhir kalinya konohana akan tampil diatas panggung ini, karena beberapa dari kami sudah kelas tiga."

yeah, aku tau itu. tahun depan aku akan sendirian menatap kelulusan kalian.

tapi setidaknya dengan konohana kita akan terus bersama kan?

"ini lagu terbaru buatanku, judulnya Last Song."

naruto memberi tanda untukku agar aku mulai bermain. dan seiring dengan permainan gitarku, suara indah yang sangat ingin kudengar terucap dari bibirnya.

_aah~ sukoshi no aida mattekurenai ka~_

_aah~ dokoka de yobu koe ga suru nda~_

_itsuka wa daisutaa_

_urekko myuujishan_

_sonna yume miru yori wa_

_minai hou ga mashi darou_

_dareka kawari ni okkakete kure_

_boku wa hitori de muryoku o daiteru yo_

tunggu! ada yang salah dengan liriknya! aku menatap ino dan dia hanya memicingkan bahu.

tapi kami telah berjanji untuk terus bermain tanpa mempedulikan liriknya.

naruto, apa maksudnya ini? apa kamu berniat membuang semua mimpi yang kamu bangun dari nol?

_itsuka wa daihatsumei_

_Nooberu jushou mon_

_sonna boroi yume wa tou ni sutetekita_

_sumikko no hou ni korogatteru kara_

_karenai teido ni mizu wa yatteru yo_

naruto, kamu benar-benar ingin membuang mimpimu? lalu bagaimana dengan konohana?!

aku menatap ino dan kiba bergantian, sepertinya mereka juga berpikir hal yang sama denganku. lalu kami menatap punggung naruto yang sedang bernyanyi dihadapan kami.

_hitori ja nemurenai yoru mo aru kedo_

_dareka ga ireba sore ni yatsuatari de!_

_nante nasakenai_

_ikiteru koto ga fukou de_

_konna boku nante daremo hitsuyou to shitenai nda_

_isso kieteshimae yo_

suara indahnya mulai tercekat tanpa mengubah intonasi dan merusak ritme. kurasa dia sedang menahan tangisnya.

_ah sonna no atashi datte onaji sa_

_ah ikiteiku no wa muzukashii na_

_ah dakara uta o kiite hoshii nda_

_ah kimi dake ni utau uta da kara_

_demo mou ikanakucha_

_nagai wa dekinai nda_

_yakusoku o nokoshite, koko ni kiteru kara_

_dakara saigo no uta ni naru yo_

_sukoshi demo chikara ni naru to ii na_

_daremo ga sorujaa_

_yume miru sorujaa_

_soratakaku hoero_

_jishin no nasa wa sono mama de ii nda yo_

_atashi ga shinjiteageru zutto_

_ah youyaku futarikiri ni nareta na_

_ah omae no uta mo kikasete kure_

tidak seperti penampilan kami sebelumnya, kali ini para penonton terdiam sejenak dan kemudian bertepuk tangan memeriahkan aula saat naruto selesai bernyanyi.

"arigtou, minna." ucap naruto. "arigatou, karena kalian sudah mendukung kami sejauh ini."

naruto melangkah meninggalkan panggung melewatiku begitu saja.

tunggu, apa barusan aku melihatnya menangis?

aku dan yang lain ikut turun dari panggung dan mengejarnya.

"naruto tunggu!" ino berteriak cukup keras namun dihiraukan olehnya.

saat menyamakan langkah dengannya aku mencengkram tangannya erat dan mendorong dia pelan hingga bersandar pada dinding.

"ittai."

"naruto?! apa maksudnya tadi?! apa maksud dengan lagu terakhir yang kamu nyanyikan?"

kutanyakan sederet pertanyaan padanya secara langsung. dia hanya tertunduk, poni panjangnya menutupi wajah yang terlihat sedih.

"seperti yang kalian dengar, itu lagu terakhir serta penampilan terakhir kita." ucqpnya parau.

"maksudnya kamu membuang mimpi yang selama ini kita kejar?" kiba sedikit emosi.

"..." ia terdiam. aku tak sanggup melihatnya, inginnrasanya kupeluk gadis yang terlihat rapuh dihadapanku ini.

"jadi sebenarnya kamu bohong saat bilang lagu itu belum ada liriknya? agar kami tetap memainkan lagu itu?" ino pun terlihat kesal.

"jelaskan." aku ingin tau kenapa dia membuat lagu itu dan berbohong pada kami kalau belum menulis liriknya.

"aku, akan pindah dengan ibuku ke amerika setelah lulus."

"itu bukan alasan membubarkan konohana kan?" aku menaikkan sedikit nada suaraku.

"apa itu sebuah keharusan? apa keluargamu melarangmu untuk mengejar impianmu?"

"tidak, mereka memberiku pilihan untuk tinggal disini atau ikut bersama mereka."

"lalu?"

"aku ingin kalian menggapai mimpi kalian masing-masing." aku merasakan tangannya bergetar dalam genggamanku. "aku memutuskan untuk ikut dengan mereka."

"naruto, kamu mengecewakan kami."

"maaf, bisa kamu lepaskan aku sekarang? aku ingin segera pulang dan beristirahat."

aku melepaskan genggamanku dengan penuh keraguan. namun aku tak mau memberikannya beban lebih banyak lagi dengan pertanyaan kami.

kami bertiga hanya menatap kosong pada sosok gadis pirang pendek yang perlahan menjauh.

"aku tak percaya ini." kiba terdengar sedih.

"pasti ada alasan lain."

"apa maksudmu sasuke?"

"keluarganya sudah memberinya kesempatan, tapi dia membiarkannya."

"kamu benar, naruto yang aku kenal pasti memilih untuk mengejar impiannya bersama kita."

"apa ini berarti, konohana benar-benar dibubarkan?"

entahlah, aku tak tau jawabannya sekarang. bagaimanapun juga ujung tombak dari konohama telah patah.

setelah kejadian itu, hari demi hari berlalu tanpa kehadiran naruto didalam ruang klub musik. satu persatu dari kami juga memutuskan untuk keluar.

ini seperti mimpi yang pernah kualami, bahkan lebih buruk.

naruto sama sekali tak mengingat masa-masa saat bersama denganku, meski kadang aku mengajaknya ke tempat dimana kami biasa menghabiskan waktu bersama. sepertinya ingatan itu telah hilang secara permanen, bersama dengan rasa cintanya padaku.

tiap pulang sekolah, aku selalu mengantarnya. namun tak ada obrolan diantara kami, meski kadang aku mulai mengajaknya berbicara, dia memilih untuk diam dan tertunduk.

ia tak pernah lagi mengangkat telfonku atau sekedar membalas pesanku.

sakit, rasanya benar-benar sakit.

tapi aku bisa apa? tak ada sedikitpun bagian dari diriku didalam ingatannya. ia hanya menganggapku 'kohai' dan sekedar teman biasa, tidak lebih.

hari kehampaanku terus berlalu dan aku belum bisa melupakannya. gadis yang merupakan cinta pertamaku dan kuharapkan jadi yang terakhir hingga saat ini.

aku selalu mencoba mengajakmya untuk bertemu namun ia menolak dengan alasan belajar. baiklah, dia memang sudah kelas tiga dan harus banyak belajar jadi aku memakluminya.

yeah, aku tau dia terkesan menghindariku. aku ingin tau apa alasannya dia seperti itu. tapi seperti biasanya, dia selalu terdiam.

aku jarang bertatap mata dengannya lagi, aku selalu merindukan mata birunya yang indah seperti langit musim panas.

kadang aku bertanya pada naruko tentang apa yang terjadi pada naruto, tapi naruko mengatakan kalau gadis itu tidak pernah, atau lebih tepatnya tidak mau menceritakan masalahnya.

awalnya aku takut, tentang ucapan gaara pada saat musim panas tahun lalu. tapi kini aku bersyukur karena ternyata dia memilih naruko dan memberiku dukungan agar terus menjaga naruto.

tentu saja aku akan tetap memegang janji itu meski kini naruto tak lagi bersamaku.

musim panas telah datang dan itu berarti festival tengah berlangsung dikonohagakuen.

banyak sekali siswa yang bertanya, apakah kami akan tampil saat penutupan tapi jawaban yang kami berikan tentu saja mengecewakan mereka.

kini aku berada diaula sekolah untuk melihat acara penutupan festival. berdiri ditempat yang sama saat aku melihat naruto tampil dimusim panas tiga tahun lalu. kembali membayangkan kami, Konohana tampil diatas panggung setelah klub teater usai melakukan pertunjukannya.

saat tirai tertutup, banyak dari siswa yang meninggalkan aula. mereka saling berbisik satu sama lain.

'hey, konohana sudah tidak akan tampil, ayo kita pergi saja.'

'iya, padahal mereka sangat luar biasa!'

'sangat disayangkan ya.'

yah, apa boleh buat. naruto yang memutuskan untuk membubarkan Konohana.

liburan musim panas sedang berlangsung, dan aku hanya menghabiskan keseharianku dirumah. naruto? dia sudah kelas tiga dan mengikuti pelajaran tambahan sepanjang musim panas.

"hey sas." itachi menyadarkanku dari lamunan panjang.

"apa?"

"kenapa dirumah? tidak jalan-jalan?"

"aku tak akan kemana-mana tahun ini."

benar juga, jika kuingat tahun lalu naruto pernah mengatakan 'tidak ada tahun depan.' saat liburan ditempat naruko. mungkin ini maksudnya, atau hanya kebetulan yang menyedihkan.

. . .

[Skip Time]

. . .

ujian kenaikan kelas telah berlalu dan ini berarti saatnya perpisahan dengan para siswa kelas tiga. perpisahanku dengan naruto, yang mungkin untuk selamanya.

naruto dan semua sahabatnya termasuk aku, berkumpul didepan gerbang sekolah saat ijazah telah dibagikan. ini adalah pertemuan terakhir kami karena semua akan mengambil jalan masing-masing dan hidup dalam bagian dari masyarakat.

setelah mengambil beberapa foto untuk kenang-kenangan, mereka semua terhanyut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"jadi, naruto." kiba memecah keheningan. "kapan kamu akan berangkat?"

"nanti sore."

secepat itu?! aku harus kuat, aku tak bisa menghalangi keinginan naruto saat ini.

"jadi, ini akhirnya?" shikamaru angkat bicara.

"tidak, ini awal kehidupan." naruto menatap para sahabatnya namun tidak padaku. "kita akan bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti."

ia berjalan melewati para sahabatnya, langsung kearahku.

"jadi, ini perpisahan kita?" ucapku menatap kosong iris saphire nya.

aku tak mendengar jawabannya, hanya rasa sakit di pipi yang kurasa setelah dia memukulku hingga aku terjatuh.

kubersihkan noda darah diujung bibirku dan kembali menatapnya. dia tersenyum?!

"selamat tinggal, sasuke."

**Sasuke's POV ends**

**[To Be Continued]**

**an : **huwaahh, akhirnya selesai chapter 11. Gimana? Naruto ga mati kan? itu cuma mimpi sasuke saat dia tidur disebelah naruto. naruto mengalami amnesia jadi dia melupakan kisahnya dengan sasuke, permanen.

konohana dibubarkan?! kenapa naruto seolah menghindar dari sasuke?! ada dichapter selanjutnyaa~

oh iya, ada sedikit GaaraNaruko di chapter 12 nanti.

gomen untuk Typo yang sangat berantakan, saya nulis fic ini pake HP.

makasih buat yang udah review dan maaf tak bisa saya balas satu persatu.

akhir kata, terima kasih karena menyempatkan membaca, sampai bertemu di chap 12

**Love, Song And Friendship**

**© Annisa**

_**mind to Review?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Love, Song and Friendship**

**Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto

**Girls Dead Monster Albums ©** Jun Maeda

Rate : T

genre : Friendship, Romance.

pair :

[SasuFem!Naru]

Warning!

AU, OOC, Typo(s), Fem!Naru, dan segala keburukan seorang author pemula.

chapter 12

**Naruto's POV**

Sudah hampir lima tahun aku meninggalkan jepang dan tinggal disini. Hari ini adalah hari kelulusanku dari universitas yang cukup ternama, yah walaupun jurusan yang ku ambil bukanlah hal yang paling aku sukai.

aku merebahkan tubuhku diatas kasur dalam apartemenku. semenjak aku datang ke amerika, aku memang memilih untuk hidup sederhana dan mandiri, juga bekerja sambilan disebuah restoran cepat saji untuk memenuhi kebutuhanku sehari-hari.

terkenang masa-masa itu, saat dimana aku tampil bersama mereka, Konohana.

haa~ aku nelepas nafas panjang.

kalau saja aku memilih untuk tetap disana, mungkin aku masih bersama mereka. bernyanyi dari panggung ke panggung dan melakukan tour keliling kota.

setidaknya itulah impianku, tapi aku tak ingin memaksa mereka untuk mengikutiku. aku ingin mereka mencapai mimpi mereka masing-masing.

**Flash Back [Tahun kedua sebelum ujian]**

karena menjelang ujian kenaikan kelas, aku memutuskan untuk menunda latihan sampai masa ujian sudah lewat, atau bisa dibilang saat musim semi tiba.

aku beranjak keluar kelas setelah berpamitan dengan beberapa teman sekelasku. tak jauh dari kelasku, ada seorang gadis berambut pink berdiri menghalangi jalan dan memanggilku ketika aku mendekatinya. dilihat dari warna kerahnya, sepertinya dia murid tahun pertama.

siapa gadis ini?

"aku ingin berbicara padamu." dari nada suaranya sepertinya dia serius.

"siapa kau? apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

"siapa aku itu tidak penting, ini tentang sasuke."

sasuke? apa dia kekasihnya? atau selingkuhannya?

"maksudmu?"

"sasuke, menolak rekomendasi sekolah untuk ke SMA internasional demi dirimu."

demi aku? aku sungguh tak mengerti. memang banyak yang mengatakan kalau aku dan sasuke itu berpacaran. tapi ucapan gadis ini tak bisa kumengerti.

"lalu? apa hubungannya denganku?"

"tentu saja ada hubungannya, awalnya dia dekat denganku dan memiliki masa depan yang terjamin, tapi setelah mengenalmu dia berpaling dan membuang semua kesempatannya."

salahku? apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? aku benar-benar tak bisa mengingatnya! bahkan aku tak ingat kapan aku bertemu dengan sasuke untuk pertama kali.

"setiap orang berhak mengejar hal yang paling diinginkan bukan? termasuk aku dan sasuke."

"jadi maksudmu, aku menghancurkan masa depan sasuke karena dia mengejarku ke sekolah biasa ini?"

"..." dia hanya terdiam dan melangkah pergi.

dia benar, setiap orang memiliki hak untuk menggapai impiannya. termasuk para personel Konohana.

apa aku terlalu memaksakan impianku hingga harus menyeret para sahabatku sendiri untuk membantuku?

mereka pasti punya impian dan tujuan hidup mereka sendiri sebelum aku memutuskan untuk membentuk Klub Musik ini dan mengajak mereka.

mungkin sebaiknya aku~

menggapai impianku sendirian.

**[Fast Forward : Menjelang Festival Musim Panas]**

semenjak pembicaraanku dengan gadis itu, aku mencoba menjaga jarak dengan sasuke. aku ingin dia menyadari tujuannya untuk sekolah disini, tujuannya yang sebenarnya dan bukan karena ada aku disini.

hatiku terasa perih melihatnya murung, aku selalu mencoba tertawa dan memberikan senyuman palsu saat orang mengatakan bahwa aku adalah kekasihnya. mungkin ini bukan ide yang bagus tapi ini juga demi kebaikannya. dan demi kebaikan semua anggota sebelum aku membubarkan Konohana.

mungkin, dengan lagu ini akan mengantarkan perpisahan kami dan memberikan mereka semangat untuk mencapai impian mereka, Last Song.

aku tak mampu menahan air mataku setelah bernyanyi diatas panggung untuk yang terakhir kalinya. aku berjalan cepat meninggalkan panggung dan menghiraukan panggilan ino hingga seseorang mengenggam tanganku erat dan membuat langkahku terhenti.

sasuke.

ia mendorongku hingga aku bersandar pada tembok dan mulai memberiku rentetan pertanyaan.

aku berusaha menulikan pendengaranku. aku ingin kalian mencapai mimpi kalian masing-masing!

karena itulah aku meninggalkan Konohana dan ikut dengan ibuku untuk pergi dari jepang.

**Flash Back End**

ketukan dipintu menyadarkanku dari lamunan tentang masa laluku. aku beranjak dan membuka pintu apartemenku.

"gaara? naruko?" wow, sebuah kejutan gaara berada disini. sudah lama aku tak melihatnya semenjak dia menjengukku dirumah sakit.

"apa kabar naruto?"

"baik." ucapku singkat dan naruko langsung memelukku. "silahkan masuk."

"jadi ini kamar seorang seniman dan pencipta lagu?" gaara menatap sekeliling kamarku.

"hah, jangan menghinaku, aku sudah lama tidak membuat lagu." ucapku seraya mengambil minuman untuk mereka.

"kenapa kamu tidak pernah kembali kejepang?"

"aku sibuk, kuliah dan part time membuatku tak punya cukup waktu luang." aku membuatkan teh hangat karena sekarang sedang musim dingin.

"lalu bagaimana dengan para sahabatmu yang lain? pasti mereka sudah sangat merindukanmu."

"thats true naruto."

"ya, mereka sering menghubungiku untuk segera berkunjung, tapi seperti yang aku katakan tadi, aku tak punya cukup waktu luang."

"bagaimana dengan sasuke?"

sasuke? entahlah, aku hanya terdiam sejenak saat gaara menanyakan hal itu. aku tak pernah menghubunginya lagi sejak aku berpisah dengannya, mungkin dia kesal dan membenciku setelah aku memukulnya.

tapi itu lebih baik, dia dapat mengejar cita-citanya, lulus kuliah, mendapatkan pekerjaan yang menguntungkan dan menemukan gadis yang lebih baik dariku.

"maaf." ucap gaara setelah kulihat naruko membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

"oh, tidak apa-apa kok." aku memaksakan senyumku.

"oh iya naruto, kami akan menikah."

"eh?"

"menikah, pertengahan musim semi nanti."

"wah wah, kau yang dulu hanya bocah kecil cengeng ingin menikahi kakakku?"

"itu masa lalu." pria berambut merah itu tersipu malu.

"you will come at our wedding don't you?"

"iya, kuliahku sudah selesai, mungkin aku bisa datang." naruko kembali berhambur memelukku.

kami melanjutkan perbincangan kami dan tak lama setelah itu gaara beserta naruko berpamitan pulang.

hm, sudah waktunya aku berangkat kerja. lebih baik aku segera bersiap.

aku bekerja disebuah cafe lokal sebagai pelayan. disini adalah satu-satunya cafe yang tidak mengharuskanku untuk tampil cantik, maksudku tidak harus menggunakan rok. dan kadang aku mengisi acara dengan bernyanyi dan memainkan gitar akustikku yang selamat setelah kecelakaan dulu, tentu saja bukan lagu jepang karena mayoritas pengunjung tempat ini adalah orang lokal.

"naruto, kau datang lebih awal." dia adalah Sai, teman kerjaku dicafe ini. dia adalah teman baikku, dan dia mirip dengan sasuke tapi dia lebih murah senyum.

"benarkah?" ucapku setelah meletakkan gitarku.

"ya begitulah." senyumnya ramah sekali saat menatapku dan kadang membuatku malu. "apa kau ada acara malam ini? bagaimana kalau kita pergi keluar."

"ah, maaf sai, aku harus membereskan apartemenku."

"hm, kalau begitu lain kali ya."

"akan kuusahakan."

entah kenapa hati ini melarangku untuk terlalu dekat dengannya. atau mungkin karena dia mirip dengan sasuke? orang yang aku jauhi? atau karena, dihatiku masih ada dia?

sasuke, aku bahkan tak bisa mengingat apapun tentangnya hingga saat ini, sekeras apapun aku berusaha untuk mengingatnya.

"hey, kalian berdua sudah datang, kalian bisa mulai bekerja, oh iya naruto, kamu bisa langsung bernyanyi karena pengunjung tidak terlalu ramai."

"siap bos." ucap kami berdua kompak.

beginilah keseharianku, bekerja dan kadang bermain musik untuk mengisi waktu luang. tapi karena aku sudah lulus kuliah, waktu luangku jadi lebih banyak.

hari terasa cepat berlalu, aku mengundur rencanaku untuk membersihkan apartemenku besok pagi karena aku merasa cukup lelah malam ini. lebih baik aku istirahat.

. . .

dinginnya udara pagi membuatku terbangun pagi ini. dengan sedikit melakukan pemanasan tubuh, aku memulai membereskan apartemenku.

"fuh, banyak barang yang sudah tak terpakai, lebih baik ku sumbangkan saja."

pekerjaanku terhenti saat melihat sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah. ini hanya kaleng biskuit bekas, tapi tulisan diatasnya yang membuatku penasaran dengan benda didalamnya.

"pribadi milik Naruto! Sentuh = Mati!"

apakah aku yang menulis ini? aku hanya tertawa pelan sambil membuka kaleng itu.

hm, hanya beberapa kaset musik milikku dulu, dan kancing? kancing milik siapa ini? dari coraknya seperti kancing seragam Konohagakuen.

_"kalian adalah bunga harapan kami."_

bunga harapan? sepertinya aku mengingat sesuatu! benda-benda ini sepertinya benda yang ku kumpulkan sebelum aku kehilangan ingatanku! mungkin jika aku telusuri lebih lanjut aku akan ingat kembali kenanganku yang hilang!

tapi, tunggu aku mengenal sisa dari benda-benda ini. hm, flashdisk ini mungkin akan memberi jawaban. semoga belum rusak.

aku langsung menyambar laptopku dan melihat isi dari flashdisk itu.

**[Kumpulan Lagu Konohana]**

wow, ternyata lagu yang ku buat sudah lumayan banyak. Lagu ini sepertinya bagus, Ichiban No Takramono.

aku melanjutkan kegiatanku menjelajah isi flashdisk sambil mendengarkan lagu yang kuciptakan, sebelum aku melupakannya.

_Suso ga nureta nara~_

_kawaku no mateba ii~_

_mizu oto wo tatete haneta~_

sisa dari file disana hanya foto kami semua saat sedang tampil, dan em liburan? kami semua pergi liburan dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengingatnya?!

haa~ aku hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. sambil terus menjelajah hingga menemukan file terakhir. yang ini berupa tulisan, apa ini lirik? atau daftar hutang? atau~

Diary?!

_- aku membentuk klub musik! tapi sayang masih kekurangan anggota. tapi aku bersyukur karena Yahiko-senpai dan Konan-senpai bergabung untuk melengkapi anggota._

apa ini, diary ku sebelum aku hilang ingatan? mungkin ini bisa membantuku.

_- wow! penampilan pertama kami difestival musim panas sangat mendebarkan! aku tak menyangka akan semeriah ini!_

_- adiknya itachi-san cukup tampan juga ya._

aku tersenyum tipis saat membaca tulisan ini. apa benar aku begitu memuja ketampanan sasuke?

_- dia mengajakku berkencan! astaga aku bingung harus menjawab apa, tapi dia masih SMP, aku tak mau dianggap pedofil!_

oke, disini aku mulai terlihat bodoh.

_-liburan musim panas yang menyenangkan, aku senang bisa berbaikan dengan Naruko._

_- ujian sudah berlalu, tentu saja aku naik kelas. tapi ini adalah hari terakhir kami bertemu dengan Yahiko dan Konan-senpai, sungguh menyedihkan bagiku karena tanpa mereka kami takkan bisa sejauh ini, terimakasih senpai! akan kujaga kancing pemberianmu baik-baik! akan kubawa Konohana menggapai impian kami!_

hm, jadi ini milik Yahiko senpai, akan kusimpan baik-baik!

_- dia bergabung dengan kami! astaga aku bingung harus mengatakan apa! aku jadi seperti orang idiot dan tak berani menatap wajahnya!_

_- aku sempat kesal pada sasuke karena ada gadis pink yang selalu dekat dengannya, kupikir dia adalah kekasihnya tapi ternyata bukan. saat itulah aku menangis dipelukannya dan menerima cintanya._

_- kami semua berjanji akan terus bersama dan tidak akan membubarkan Konohana! panggung terang adalah tempat kami! karena kami membawa bunga harapan dari orang-orang yang membantu kami! dan aku berjanji dengan sasuke untuk terus bersamanya, selamanya._

apa yang telah aku lakukan? aku telah menghancurkan janji yang telah kami sepakati! aku, aku telah mengkhianati sasuke!

aku tak sanggup membaca semua catatan itu, mataku buram karena air mata ini terus mengalir.

astaga, sasuke, maafkan aku~

aku sangat bodoh karena meninggalkan kalian semua. aku sangat bodoh karena meninggalkanmu sasuke~

harusnya aku tak peduli dengan ingatanku yang hilang! tak peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan orang lain! harusnya aku tetap bersama kalian dan meraih mimpi kita bersama! karena kita sudah berjanji!

sasuke~

aku mencintaimu!

aku menyesal~

maafkan aku~

_megutte nagarete, toki wa utsuroida~_

_mou nani ga atta ka, omoidasenai kedo~_

_me wo tojite mireba, minna no waraigoe~_

_naze ka sore ga ima, ichiban no takaramono~_

benar, aku memang tak bisa mengingat apa yang telah terjadi.

tapi kini kusadari semua, kalian adalah hartaku yang paling berharga.

**[Naruto's POV end]**

Naruto menangis terisak didepan laptopnya. menyadari betapa bodohnya dia karena terlalu memikirkan perkataan orang lain, betapa egoisnya dia karena membubarkan Konohana.

"maafkan aku~" ucapnya lirih disela tangisannya.

ia mencoba menegakkan badannya dan menarik nafas panjang seraya mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipi.

"aku akan kembali! dan meminta maaf langsung pada mereka! dan pada sasuke!"

ia beranjak dari duduknya dan mengemas pakaiannya kedalam koper besar. setelah memeriksa persediaan uang yang ia yakin cukup, ia langsung memakai jaketnya dan pergi meninggalkan apartemen.

saat melangkah keluar dari pintu depan, ia terhenti karena melihat tiga orang yang sangat familiar dimatanya. orang yang selalu bersamanya saat berlatih musik diKonohagakuen.

"kita sudah melewati tempat ini hampir empat kali! apa benar ini tempatnya?" ucap gadis pirang pucat.

"menurut alamat yang diberikan naruko, harusnya ada disekitar sini." sahut pria berambut jabrik disebelahnya. "sasuke, mungkin kau harus tanya penduduk lokal lagi karena bahasa inggrismu sudah fasih."

pria berambut raven itu tidak menjawab ucapan dari temannya karena langkahnya terhenti. matanya tertuju pada sosok gadis rambut pirang pendek yang sedang berdiri didepan pintu dan menatap balik kearahnya.

"naruto?"

"eh?" kedua temannya langsung menoleh kearah sasuke dan mengikuti arah tatapannya. "naruto? kamu naruto kan? astaga kami hampir saja menyerah mencari tempat tinggalmu!" ucap gadis pirang pucat itu.

naruto terdiam sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, menjatuhkan tas koper yang ia bawa dan berlari menerjang sasuke.

naruto memeluknya, dan menangis.

"maaf~ maafkan aku~" naruto terisak dalam pelukannya.

sasuke tersenyum tipis dan membalas pelukan naruto erat.

"aku mencintaimu sasuke, maaf, mungkin aku melupakan kenangan saat-saat kita bersama, mungkin aku takkan mengingatnya lagi, tapi aku akan terus bersamamu dan membuat kenangan yang baru." naruto mengungkapkan semua isi hatinya pada sasuke. "maukah kamu memaafkan aku?"

"aku akan memaafkanmu jika~"

naruto yang mendengar sasuke menjeda kalimatnya mendongakkan kepala dan menatap wajah sasuke.

"jika kamu mau bergabung dengan kami lagi."

ia tersentak dan membulatkan matanya. ia menatap bergantian kearah dua sahabatnya yang lain, Ino dan Kiba.

"kami datang kesini untuk menjemputmu, untuk mengajakmu kembali bersama Konohana." ucap kiba dengan senyum lebar terulas diwajahnya.

"kiba benar, kita belum mencapai mimpi yang dulu kita kejar." sahut ino.

. . .

naruto mempersilahkan para sahabatnya masuk kedalam apartemen untuk beristirahat setrlah seharian mencarinya.

"maaf, dulu aku sangat egois." ucap naruto sambil duduk menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sasuke.

"wah, sekarang kamu tak malu-malu lagi bermesraan dengan sasuke." ino menyeringai.

"dia pacarku, apa itu masalah?"

sasuke tersenyum dan mengelus kepala naruto pelan.

"jadi, apa kalian yakin untuk membentuk kembali konohana?" tanya naruto.

"tentu saja!" kiba menyahut dengan semangatnya.

"sekarang kita semua sudah dewasa, kita berhak menentukan jalan hidup kita kan?" ino tersenyum. "kita memutuskan untuk kembali ke dunia musik bersamamu naruto."

naruto tersenyum menatap para sahabatnya. "arigatou."

"oh iya kudengar naruko akan menikah?!" ujar kiba.

"iya, kurang lebih sebulan lagi, dipertengahan musim semi."

"itu akan jadi awalan yang bagus!"

"apa maksudmu kiba?"

"bagaimana kalau kita tampil di resepsi pernikahannya? pasti banyak teman kita yang akan datang dan melihat kita kan?"

naruto tersentak. "kamu benar kiba! setelah itu kita bisa mengikuti beberapa audisi lokal."

dan sekali lagi naruto kembali bersemangat bersama band nya, dan menyatukan tangan mereka.

"yosh!" ucap semuanya kompak.

. . .

musim dingin telah berlalu dan berganti dengan musim semi dimana bunga dan pohon kembali tumbuh subur dengan indahnya.

karena pernikahan naruko diadakan di Sunagakure, naruto memutuskan untuk pulang kejepang bersama sasuke dan yang lainnya saat musim dingin menjelang akhir.

ia ditawarkan oleh mikoto untuk tinggal di kediaman uchiha, namun naruto lebih memilih untuk hidup mandiri, menyewa apartemen murah dan bekerja part time seperti saat ia di amerika.

"seminggu lagi ya." ucap naruto seraya melihat kalender.

"tadaima."

"berhentilah berlagak kalau ini adalah rumahmu sas." ketus naruto.

"aku hanya berlatih karena nanti aku akan mengatakan itu saat kita tinggal bersama."

berbeda dengan naruto yang bekerja part time, sasuke bekerja sepenuhnya diperusahaan lokal sebagai karyawan biasa semenjak lulus SMA karena dia ingin mengumpulkan uang dan menjemput naruto.

dan kini itu semua terwujud.

"hampir tiap hari kamu pulang kerja selalu kesini."

"jadi, apa makan malamnya?" sasuke mengacuhkan ucapan naruto.

"kamu pikir aku istrimu yang harus membuatkanmu makan malam?"

"lalu, apa kamu mau jadi istriku?" ucapan sasuke membuat naruto tersentak kaget hingga menatap wajahnya. "menikahlah denganku, Namikaze Naruto."

naruto kembali memalingkan wajahnya dari sasuke karena malu. "se-sebaiknya kamu ma-mandi dulu, a-akan kusiapkan ma-makan malamnya!" ia beranjak dan langsung menuju dapur.

sasuke yang melihat kekasihnya salah tingkah hanya memicingkan bahu sambil tersenyum tipis. 'setidaknya dia tidak menolak kan?' batinnya seraya menuju kamar mandi.

. . .

hari pernikahan naruko telah tiba, dan kini ia sedang berada diruangan rias bersama adiknya, Naruto.

"kamu terlihat cantik, Naruko." ucap naruto saat melihat naruko mengenakan gaun pengantin warna putih. rambut pirang panjangnya ia biarkan tergerai.

"thank you naruto." naruko tersenyum kearah adiknya.

berbeda dengan naruko, dan para tamu wanita lainnya, naruto mengenakan tuxedo hitam -karena naruto tidak terlalu suka memakai rok- dengan rambut diikat ponytail seperti biasanya.

"naruko, apa kamu sudah siap? ayo kita bergegas." terdengar suara minato dari balik pintu.

"oke, aku siap." ucap naruko seraya menatap naruto dan naruto hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan.

naruko berjalan bersama naruto dan minato menuju altar dimana gaara tengah menunggunya, penampilan gaara juga tidak kalah keren dengan tuxedo putihnya.

saat naruko sampai dialtar, bersebelahan dengan gaara. naruto beranjak duduk dikursi paling depan dan bersebelahan dengan sasuke.

"bagaimana kalau kita selanjutnya." bisik sasuke sukses membuat wajah naruto memerah.

setelah mereka saling mengucap janji suci yang mengikat pernikahan mereka, Naruko dan Gaara berciuman, kemudian disambut oleh suara tepuk tangan yang meriah.

pesta pernikahan diselenggarakan disebuah villa besar yang disewa oleh keluarga Namikaze diSunagakure.

seperti rencana naruto dan anggota konohana lainnya, mereka akan memulai lagi karir mereka disini, diacara pesta pernikahan naruko dan gaara.

semua undangan sedang menikmati jamuan pesta hingga sebuah suara dengungan dari sound sistem mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

disanalah mereka, naruto, sasuke, ino dan kiba sedang berdiri memegang alat musik meteka mading-masing.

senyum menghangatkan terulas diwajah manis naruto. "baiklah! kita mulai pestanya!"

kiba mulai memukul drum-nya memainkan lagu andalan pertama mereka, Crow Song.

_haigo ni wa shatta ano kabe~_

_yubisaki wa tetsu no nioi~_

"kamu tidak bilang padaku kalau naruto akan tampil mengisi acara?" ucap gaara pada istrinya.

"aku sendiri tidak tau!" naruko menggenggam tangan gaara dan menariknya kedepan panggung.

ia segera mengambil mikrofon yang tersedia dan ikut bernyanyi bersama naruto.

_find a way koko kara~ (find a way koko kara!)_

_found out mitsukeru~ (found out mitsukeru!)_

_rock o kanadero~ (rock o kanadero!)_

_tooku o misuero~ (tooku o misuero!)_

_ikitsugi sae dekinai machi no naka!_

naruto tersenyum melihat naruko ikut bernyanyi, jadi dia memutuskan untuk menyanyikan bagian chorus saja.

'kami akan mulai lagi! membangun jalan menuju mimpi yang sempat kuhancurkan! bersama Konohana, kami akan bersinar diatas panggung untuk menghibur banyak orang dengan karya kami!' batin naruto yang masih memainkan gitarnya.

**[To Be Continued]**

an : kemungkinan chapter 14 akan jadi yang terakhir (ending). sasuke dkk bukan anak direktur yang kaya raya, jadi ga bisa dengan mudah menyusul naruto. cuma naruto yang kaya dicerita ini.

next chapter 13 nanti romance-romance nya Sasuke dan Naruto~

terimakasih pada pembaca setia LSF, dan terimakasih untuk yang bersedia review

sampai ketemu di chapter 13

**Love, Song & Friendship © Annisa**

**.**

**.**

**mind to Review?**


End file.
